Old Soul, Young Heart (Joshaya)
by bblossom
Summary: Josh wants to go on a little vacation after a grueling breakup with his controlling ex-girlfriend, and decides to invite a skeptical Maya along with him. However, unsure of what to think once they're alone together, and strange things start to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Old Soul, Young Heart

Chapter One, _**Just Say Yes.**_

°~*...*~*...*~°

The fear in his eyes is alarming as he desperately tries chasing after her before she can afflict any damage whatsoever. There's tears of anguish pouring out of her shimmering blue eyes, and her cheeks are slowly becoming vivid red the longer she continues to cry. It's the middle of the evening with still a little daylight left before dusk falls, but she clearly doesn't care about any possible witnesses. Instead, rushing outside to the curb with a bat in her hands to begin smashing and banging the car to a pulp.

Josh runs up from behind her just as she steps on the porch, firmly gripping her arm in attempts of holding her back. "Tess!" he shouts frantically, and seeing as she looks back at him. "Stop this right now!"

"Screw you!" Tess screams, vision blurry with tears, and threatening to hit him with the bat until he finally lets go of her. "What kind of boyfriend _are you_ , anyway?" she cries, and Josh doesn't reply.

He looks at Tess somberly, his body trembling as he worries for the worse, and soon dropping his head down. "Baby—"

"Don't you _dare_ call me that!" Tess hollers abruptly, and by now, several civilians have stopped to witness the commotion. "I gave you four years, and for what? You're staying out late, ignoring my calls, and you don't even want to make love anymore! Are you _cheating_ on me, Josh?"

"No, I'm not Tess!" Josh pleas, hoping for an opportunity to snatch the baseball bat out of her hand, while apparently being the entertainment of people's _Snapchat_ stories as multiple phones point in their direction. "I keep telling you I'm not, so get over it already!"

"To hell I will!" Tess exclaims, and staring at Josh with her teeth clenched. "I wasn't born yesterday, Josh! There's obviously another girl, and when I find her, I'm beating her ass!" she promises, and proceeding to walk down the rest of stairs of the doorstep until she reaches the ground.

She then approaches Josh's car, raising the bat above her head. "Here's what I think of you _and_ your precious car!" she shouts, while a gust of springtime air smoothly glides across her exposed skin.

Tess starts to swing the bat, but not successful with making contact when Josh suddenly tackles her to the ground. He wrestles with her for the large wooden stick until she finally no longer has it, and quickly getting up before she can start hitting on him. However, she doesn't even try. Tess remains down on her hands and knees and sobbing uncontrollably, while Josh and random pedestrians simply look at her.

Josh momentarily looks over his shoulder at the many staring pairs of eyeballs, and soon glancing at Tess sympathetically. He sighs, biting the bullet, and opting one last time to hopefully comfort her. "Tess," he says quietly as he kneels down close to her. She gradually lifts her head to gaze at him. "stop it. You're causing unnecessary attention, and it's embarrassing. C'mon, pull yourself together." Josh says, aiming for her hand to help stand her up, but Tess swiftly slaps his hand away.

"Don't touch me." She says in a demonic groan, and Josh stares at her speechlessly. "I want you to go to hell, Joshua Matthews. I want you to burn and rot and scream for help until your corpse is scorched to ashes."

"Tess—"

"Leave me alone!" Tess yells, and Josh flinches. "Go! Get out of here! Leave before I call the police! I don't _ever_ want to see you again!" she declares in a fiery fit of rage, and Josh awkwardly grinds his teeth.

Regardless, complying to her request, and standing up straight, while she looks up at him like he's the wicked Satan himself.

Josh keeps the bat in his hand, tightly holding it as he walks around his car to the driver's side, and getting inside before harshly slamming the door shut. He tosses the bat in the backseat, searching for his keys, and starting the engine prior to pulling away from the curb in front of Tess's apartment building. Josh peers at his rearview mirror, staring at Tess's reflection, and noticing when two guys graciously come over to help her up.

He shakes his head pitifully, unfazed and careless. Him and Tess have been together all through college, and even with the plans to move in together after graduating, but not even given the chance once things suddenly turned weird between them. From the constant cheating assumptions to the uncomfortable time spent with each other, Josh truthfully happy to be out of the relationship. Nevertheless, unable to forget how she almost destroyed his car, and all for something she couldn't prove.

Josh's vintage 1967 Ford Mustang had been given to him by his father on his twentieth birthday, and he takes care of it like a mother takes care of her child. For instance, he never takes it to car the wash, cleans it out frequently, and protects it against severe weather such as thunder and snow storms. Albeit, he could just die if something terrible were ever to happen it, and getting faraway from Tess is the first step in keeping it safe.

It's thirty minutes later when Josh makes it back to his own apartment, relieved that he hadn't yet started packing to move-in with Tess, and looking around at the overwhelming mess surrounding him.

Dirty dishes in the sink, empty beer bottles and cans scattered all over the floor, and leftover food still sitting out, ultimately giving the place a foul and wretched odor.

Josh isn't particularly keen when it comes to cleaning, and hardly ever being home also doesn't help the issue as he's usually either busy with Tess, or hanging out with his friends—the ones Tess allows him to be with, that is.

He carefully maneuvers his way around the clutter until he reaches his bedroom, and pushing the door open to see the atmosphere just as jumbled as the rest of his apartment. His bed is unmade, clothes are everywhere, and shoes that one can easily trip over if they're not careful. Josh then walks over to his open closet, sifting through the debris for his suitcase and duffle bag, and beginning to gather many of his things from outfits to shoes to toiletries. Josh eventually picturing a life outside of New York, hopelessly wanting to getaway from the hustle and bustle of the city, and suddenly with the chance looking more and more like reality as his relationship always kept him from chasing after it.

The second he mentioned going on a vacation to Georgia to stay in his wealthy friend's family lake house, who literally said he can use it whenever he wants, Tess immediately shut down the idea; says she hates the thought of traveling and living in the wilderness, and basically giving Josh an ultimatum—if he goes, then they're done, and with the love he _did_ used to have for her at one point, he decided not to go. However, now that they're broken up, all of that is irrelevant.

It's sixty minutes later when Josh finally finishes packing with only a couple more stops left to make. He then grabs some of the money he keeps stashed away under his bed before going back outside to his car, the sun completely down by now, and opening the trunk before tossing everything inside. He then hops into the front seat, buckling himself in, and driving under the dim streetlights until he arrives at a twenty-four-hour convenience store.

Josh parks out front in one of the available spaces, and casually walking inside to the part of the store where the drinks are located. He grabs half a dozen cans of _Arizona Green Tea_ and water prior to seeking for some different snacks to take along with him on the grueling thirteen-hour journey like _Doritos_ , _Tastykakes_ , string cheese, crackers, _Oreos_ , _Reese's_ , pretzels, granola bars, potato chips, and _Cheez-Its_ —a little much, but totally worth it. Afterward, on his way to the counter until he catches something strange from the corner of his eye.

There's a young boy, who looks to be at least eleven-years-old, sneaking candy bars into the pockets of his jacket, and Josh briefly glares toward the front of the store where the clerk is. The counter is being run by a middle-aged man seemingly in his forties, and he's too busy reading a newspaper to notice anything suspicious that could be going on.

Josh glances back at the boy, and quickly widening his eyes when he sees that he's no longer standing near the candy. He frantically looks around for him, and soon spotting him on his way out the door. Josh then dashes to the counter, dropping his stuff off, and swiftly moving to the entrance of the shop as he blocks the doorway to prevent the boy from leaving. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The young boy looks at Josh timidly, and then peeking over his shoulder to see everybody else looking at him. He bows his head solemnly. "I didn't do anything…" he mumbles, and Josh is sympathetic.

He lowers himself down to be eye level with the boy, and digging something out of his pocket. "You're, right. Because you're going to take _this_ , and give it to the friendly man over there." Josh points after dropping a five-dollar bill into the boy's hand. He smiles, while the boy looks at him breathlessly. "Go on," Josh urges with a tilt of his head, and watching from the door as the boy hesitantly walks up to the counter to pay for all the candy he stuffed into his pockets.

Two _Snickers_ , a _3 Musketeers_ , and a pack of _Kit-Kats_ all paid for with the money given to the boy, and he turns back to Josh as he slowly approaches the door to leave. "Thank you,"

"No problem. Now hurry and get home. It's late, and you don't want to worry your parents." Josh says, stepping aside to let the boy leave, and seeing as he quickly scurries out of the store.

Soon after, Josh sighs. He's glad he'd been there to stop the boy from making a huge mistake that he's surely to regret for the rest of his life. Needless to say, the clerk should do a better job watching the riffraff of his establishment.

He walks back over to the counter, ready to pay for his own stuff, and the old guy looks at him intently. "Thanks for what you did a minute ago,"

"Huh?"

"That little boy always comes in here, although usually with his friends. I never actually catch him stealing anything as he's normally just his friends' 'lookout', but I guess today he was desperate." The clerk explains, and Josh sucks his teeth.

He then diverts his eyes as he swallows. "Yeah, well…hopefully he knows now to ask before he takes. I didn't mind giving him some money."

"Yes, you're a fine young man with a good head on your shoulders, but I have to ask…why all the snacks?" the clerk wonders, and Josh chuckles nervously.

He scratches his head. "This ain't nothing. I need all this stuff for the long drive I'm about to take,"

"Where you going?"

"Georgia. I just want to getaway for a while. Clear my head a little," Josh smirks just as the guy finishes bagging his stuff.

He then tells him the total. "By the way, I gave you a discount for helping me from being robbed."

"Thanks, man." Josh replies, and dropping his cash into the guy's hand.

Afterwards, grabbing all of his bags before exiting the store, the bell above the door dinging the second he opens it, and about to put everything in the backseat of his car until something obscured causes him to stop.

Someone suspicious is standing behind his car, and Josh's heartbeat promptly escalates. "Hey! Get away from my car!" he shouts abruptly, startling whoever it is, and running toward them with the bags still in his hands, while simultaneously prepared to fight if need be. However, immediately slowing down the closer he gets, and mouth ample as he stares at the silhouette in perplexity; presently frozen in place and awestruck.

The shiny blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes, Josh would recognize her from a mile away.

She tenderly smiles, while Josh remains dazed. "I thought this car looked familiar,"

"Maya…what are you doing here?" Josh asks, staring intensely, and Maya calmly walks up to him.

Currently standing in front of him, the top of her head merely reaching Josh's chin. She stares at his chest before narrowing her gaze up to meet his. "Just out for an evening stroll," Maya responds.

Josh licks his lips, and fidgets. "Well, you should really be getting back. Do you want a ride home?" he offers, but Maya politely declines.

She shakes her head. "Calm down, Boing," Maya retorts, and Josh blushes. "It's not like I don't know where I am. Besides, it's safe."

"Yeah, _for now_." Josh says, and Maya rolls her eyes. "Look, I just don't want something bad to happen to you." He admits, and Maya looks intrigued.

She looks at Josh expectantly. " _Is that so_?"

"Yes."

"And what does Tess think about that?" Maya taunts, and Josh grunts, which causes her to raise a confused eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just go home Maya, _please_."

"Yeah, no. I don't think so. Not yet, anyway." Maya declares, beginning to walk backwards, and it's in that moment when Josh soon notices the camera dangling from her neck, which suddenly clears up everything—Maya usually liking to take pictures as a second hobby, and aiming to draw inspiration for future paintings with the photographs she takes; choosing to do this instead of going to college.

Maya walks back over to Josh's car, lookin at it closely, and then lifting her camera in front of her face. She then glances at Josh reluctantly. "Do you mind?"

Josh shakes his head. "Not at all." He assures, and standing from afar as Maya aims and points the camera to begin taking photos of Josh's car.

Gleaming forest green paint for the exterior, sparkling rims for the tires, and black leather seats on the inside—Josh proud of the condition of his hot, vintage ride, and clearly so is Maya.

She then snaps a candid picture of Josh the minute he moves to stand beside her, and smiles at him sweetly. "Who knew you were so photogenic?" Maya says once she physically has the polaroid photo in her hand, and Josh shyly smirks as he looks over her shoulder to see it.

"I suppose you're keeping that?"

"Yup. It'll go nicely with my collection of sleeping, eating, and driving pictures of you." The blonde winks, and Josh laughs. He then unlocks the doors, tossing the bags into the backseat of his car, and Maya appears undoubtedly puzzled. "Going somewhere?"

"Huh?"

"What's with all the food?" Maya questions.

"Oh," Josh says, and crossing his arms as he casually leans back against the car. "I'm going on a trip."

"What kind of trip?"

"A road trip to Georgia." He clarifies, and Maya's eyes widen.

She's always known of Josh's crazy obsession with the suburbs—tired of the overwhelming atmosphere of New York City—but also aware that his girlfriend would never allow it. Albeit, clueless as to why Tess would choose now to change her mind…that is, unless she hasn't. Maya looks at Josh incredulously. "Really? Does that mean Tess is going with you?"

"No, and I said I didn't want to talk about it." Josh groans, getting into the driver's seat, and switching on the engine. He then looks out of the open window at Maya as she's still standing next to the car. "What are you waiting for? _Get in_ ," He demands, while Maya furrows her brows, bewildered.

"Why?"

"Maya, I already told you. I'm taking you back to Riley." Josh says, knowing the exact route to the apartment the two best friends share together.

Maya folds her arms. "And I already told _you_ , I'm not going home yet." She says irritably, and starting to walk away to continue on her trek of taking some late-night pictures.

"Maya!" Josh yells, but still she proceeds to leave without so much as glance in his direction. "Dammit," he scoffs, putting the car into 'drive', and riding out of the parking lot of the convenience store to go follow Maya.

She's walking down the sidewalk by the time he catches up to her, and driving the car slowly as he looks at her through the window on the passenger side. "You're following me now?" Maya says nonchalantly without glancing at him.

"Anything to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Josh, I'm _fine_." Maya replies with a stomp of her foot. It's not like he's ever shown this much concern whenever Tess is around, although it's not like he needs to. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and this time is no different. "I just want to take some more photos, and then I'll go back."

"Maya, you can't just—" Josh pauses, considering his next words. He doesn't understand how Riley even let her out of the house since she's just as concerned for her friend as anybody else, which has him beginning to wonder if the brunette even knows she left. Cars then start to honk at Josh, distracting him from his thoughts, and quickly deciding to park the car to follow Maya on foot instead.

Josh hurriedly runs after her before grabbing ahold of her arm. He then spins her around so they're facing one another. "Josh, what is the matter with—"

" _Come with me_." Josh interrupts, successful with getting her attention, and Maya is confused.

She's speechless, and her lips are ajar as she feverishly gazes into Josh's eyes. "What are you talking about? You don't mean…"

"Yeah." Josh smiles. "I want you with me on my vacation. What do you say?" he asks hopefully, and Maya twists her lips.

"What about—"

"Don't worry about that." Josh prompts, frustrated with the constant mention of her when she has nothing to do with anything. "You're my top priority right now, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Maya's cheeks immediately flush, hot and radiant, and soon shifting her gaze down to Josh's hand that's still lingering on her arm. "Why me?" she mumbles sheepishly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why not?" Josh challenges, momentarily silencing her. "I honestly can't think of a better person. _Say yes_."

"Josh, I can't just…stop everything to go backpacking to another state." Maya says unconvincingly.

" _Not even with me_?" Josh smirks, and Maya playfully rolls her eyes.

She then removes his hand off of her. " _Especially_ with you."

"Why?"

"Because…" Maya murmurs, dropping her head. It wasn't easy watching Josh be with another girl, but it still didn't make her feelings for him go away.

Josh gently tucks a hand under her chin, lifting her head, and bringing his face close to hers. "Just say yes." He says again, and Maya bashfully smiles, while softly sinking her teeth into her bottom lip.

"Will I regret this?" she asks, and Josh simply smiles.

He'll take that as a, yes.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , your feedback is much appreciated!_

Hi guys, I'm back with another Joshaya story now that _**Summer Daze**_ is complete, and I hope this first chapter was interesting. I actually had a different approach for this story, but ended up changing the plot a little, which I think will be a lot better than my original idea. This is another AU as pretty much all my stories are, and the characters are still OOC, but I hope that doesn't stop any of you from wanting to read it.

As you can see, the story takes place sometime after Josh graduates from college, and I tried to really reel any of you readers in with the crazy first scene with Josh and his ex-girlfriend, Tess, so I hope that was interesting. Josh is also in love with the vintage car given to him from his dad, which ultimately gives him the idea to drive away in it since he loves it so much; his breakup with Tess evidently frustrating, and deciding to getaway to relax and forget about everything. Then cue Maya. She didn't attend college in this story, but still does her art along with some photography (Sabrina's WHY video obviously giving me the inspiration). Josh then has the idea to invite Maya along with him because why not, right? However, Maya's skeptical because she still has feelings for Josh, and believing their agreement of the _long game_ to have fallen apart once things seemed so serious between him and Tess, which she still doesn't know the truth about yet.

 **Recap:**

1\. Josh breaks up with his long-time, controlling girlfriend.

2\. Josh decides to take a trip to Georgia to stay in his best friend's lake house.

3\. Josh stops a young boy from robbing a convenience store.

4\. Maya isn't sure about going on a vacation with Josh where it's just the two of them.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	2. Chapter 2

Old Soul, Young Heart

Chapter Two, _**Expectations**_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

The car is absolutely silent as they ride together en route for the blonde's apartment, and not even with the radio on to help soothe the awkward quietude. Albeit, Maya couldn't remember a single moment she'd been alone with Josh ever since he started college. By that time, she'd still been in high school, and soon with a melancholy ache growing in the center of her heart the second she realized how less and less often he would come around.

From constant complaints about his annoying roommate to eventually enjoying the perks of campus life, Josh would only show his face during holidays, birthdays, or occasional family dinners. Meanwhile, Maya merely left to wallow in the presence of the girlfriend he would consistently talk about if he didn't just bring her along, and frequently with the thought to tell him to shut up. But of course, she would never do that.

Long and curly ebony hair, the body of a supermodel, and expressive blue eyes that could trap you in a trance with just one glance—Maya's jealousy violently overriding as she knows she could never compare. However, secretly ecstatic that there seems to be 'trouble in paradise', and anxious for Josh to hopefully talk about it.

Josh turns one more corner, pulling up in front of the apartment building, and shutting off the engine as he parks next to the curb. He sits back in his seat, glancing toward Maya, and noting the taut expression on her face. "Maya, what is it?"

The sincerity in his voice causes Maya to look up at him. She shrugs. "I don't know. I guess I'm having second thoughts…"

"C'mon, Maya," Josh pleas, nervous of the chance that the blonde will change her mind. "I don't want to force you into anything, but I really want you to come with me. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No." Maya says with a shake of her head. "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Maya, it's literally just the two of us traveling to Georgia together, and staying in my best friend's lake house. Where's the harm in that?" Josh interrogates, and Maya clenches her fists.

She shouldn't try being alone with Josh with the immense feelings she has for him as it'll only cause her heart to break into a million pieces. He's stated on more than one occasion how he doesn't quite like her the way she likes him, and a vacation where it's just the two of them is basically asking for an unrequited romance story.

Maya puts her hand on the door handle, ready to get out. "I've made up my mind, Josh. Just go on your trip without me." She says, and quickly slamming the door shut behind her before Josh even has the chance to protest.

"Maya!" Josh yells, although she can't hear him as the windows are up, and she's already on her way inside. He then bangs his fists against the steering wheel, while tightly grinding his teeth together. Meanwhile, the accidental honk of the horn frightening a stray cat as it scurries across the the street.

He doesn't understand what the problem is. Josh is finally out of the strong clutches of his once girlfriend, and now with the hope of a distraction to help ease all his frustration. Maya is honestly the epitome of wild and carefree, but apparently refusing to spend any time with him in fear of something he hasn't a clue about. Josh's eyes then catch glimpse of something sitting on the passenger seat, and he looks to see that it's the picture Maya took of him from earlier.

Josh reluctantly picks it up, closely studying it, and admiring how simple yet artful the photo appears. He's sure Maya didn't mean to leave it behind, although now with an excuse to follow after her.

Josh unbuckles his seatbelt, and dashing to the front entrance of the apartment building where he rings the bell correspondent to the two best friends' apartment. "Who is it?"

"Riley, it's me! Can you let me in?" Josh asks frantically, while his heart erratically pounds inside of his chest.

"Josh? Sure, one second," Riley says, pushing the button to _buzz_ him in, and Josh wastes no time sprinting up the stairs to their apartment. He's prepared to knock on the door, although Riley's already got it open by the time he reaches the doorway. Josh briefly stares at his niece before peering past her into the apartment for any sight of Maya, and Riley looks at him incredulously. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine. Hey, is Maya around by any chance?" Josh asks, hoping to fool Riley, and feign as if he didn't see Maya just a few seconds ago.

She arches an eyebrow, while looking at Josh inquisitively. "Um, yeah. She actually just got back."

"Can I see her?" Josh urges, and noticing as Riley tenses up.

She glances over her shoulder into the apartment before looking back at her uncle with an awkward facial expression. "No."

" _No_? What do you mean? Why not?"

"She's in the bathroom right now. I think she's taking a shower," Riley responds, and for some reason, Josh's cheeks grow hot.

A vivid image of Maya's petite figure completely naked and exposed, while surrounded by steaming, warm water, and droplets lingering along her smooth skin truthfully has his insides starting to quake, and anxiously swallowing as he tries to erase the forbidden picture from his mind.

Instead, sheepish as he nervously rubs up and down the side of his arm. "Well, can I still come in? I could just wait for her to finish." Josh conveys, confused as to why Riley still has him standing in the hallway like he's some stranger that just got done going on an awkward date with her roommate.

They're family last time he checked.

"Uh…" Riley stammers, and Josh looks at her curiously. "What do you even need her for? Maya didn't seem in the best mood coming back, so I don't think now is really a great time to talk to her."

 _Yeah, except_ _ **I'm**_ _the reason she's in a bad mood, and that's why I need to talk to her_. Josh cogitates, and soon diverting his gaze. He didn't mean to upset Maya with his persistent notion of getting her to travel with him, feeling responsible for the sour mood she's presently in.

Josh stares at the floor as he says, " _Please_ , Riley."

There's a hopefulness in his tone, and Riley purses her lips. The only reason she's being resistant is because she knows her best friend like the back of her hand, and Maya's got her 'I'm upset about Josh' face on. Riley knows this without even having to talk to the blonde, and Josh subsequently showing up at their front door only confirms her suspicions. He may be family but Maya is too, and letting Josh in is merely the calm before the storm. Maya obviously wants to be left alone—or at least away from Josh—and Riley will do whatever she can to follow through with her friend's silent request. "You have her number, right? Just call her tomorrow. I have to go—" Riley murmurs, attempting to close the door in Josh's face until Josh stops it with his hand.

He forces the door to stay open, and bringing his face close to Riley's as he whispers, "This is important. If Maya wants me gone, then I'll let her tell me herself. Now _please_ let me in, Riley." Josh hopelessly demands.

Riley glowers at him. "I said, _no_ Josh. Just leave her alo—"

"You don't even know what this is about, Riley. I need to talk to Maya, and I'm not going anywhere until I do." Josh says dauntingly, frustrated with the strange way Riley's being.

She then tries to push him back. "Trust me, I'm doing her a favor. She doesn't want to see you right now, Josh."

"How do you know what she wants?"

"Because I'm her best friend!"

"And that means you get to make decisions for her now?"

"No, but—"

"Enough." Maya asserts from her position in the middle of the living room. She's standing in a robe with her arms folded and hair tied up into a messy bun as water drips from the loose strands delicately framing her cheeks after splashing some water onto her face, and Josh soon opens the door wide enough to glance inside; him and Riley both looking at the blonde speechlessly like a deer caught in headlights. "Let him in, Riles."

"Are you sure, Maya?"

"He's your uncle, Riley." Maya groans. "Stop acting like he's not to be trusted."

"I'm only trying to protect you." Riley says sincerely, her brown eyes starting to glimmer with tears.

Maya smiles. "I know, honey…but I don't need protection from Josh." She says with certainty, and Riley shamefully bows her head. Maya then fixates her gaze back to Josh. "C'mon. We'll talk in my room." She says calmly, and leading the way down the hall to her bedroom.

Josh quickly follows after her, and shutting the door behind himself once he walks inside. He then peers around Maya's room as it's been some time since he's last seen it.

Posters of _The Beatles_ plastered to her walls, a corner for all her art supplies, photographs of pictures she's taken hanging up from string and clothes pins with lights—including her collection of photos she's taken of Josh with or without his consent—and a queen-sized bed with a yellow comforter set adjacent from the doorway.

Josh follows her over to the bed, sitting down beside her, and Maya hugs her legs to her chest as she lifts her feet off of the floor. She hadn't really taken a shower, although planning to until she could hear the ruckus of Riley and Josh arguing outside, and no longer wanting to be the focus of their fight. Maya understands Riley's reluctance when it comes to Josh because she's been around all while Maya's been hopelessly chasing after him only to get repeatedly turned down time after time again, and later given false hope after their moment at the ski lodge. She sighs. "I had a feeling you'd come up to see me…I kind of left that picture behind on purpose." She admits, and Josh blushes as he briefly looks down at his shoes, the photo still in his hand since first picking it up in his car.

He smirks. "You must've known that wasn't the end of our talk then," Josh presumes, and Maya looks at him bashfully.

The whole thing had been a setup, unbeknownst to Josh, hoping he would chase after her, and prove just how passionate he claims to be about having her come along with him on his road trip to Georgia. She doesn't know how much Tess is still involved in his life, but if Josh fights for her company, then Maya will at least have _some_ idea regarding the couple's status. "Yeah, well…we both know I can't resist you no matter how much I'd like to." She mumbles, while a swarm of butterflies zealously flutter around inside of her stomach.

Josh's heart skips a beat. "Then why are you acting weird about this?"

"Because…" Maya pauses. She can either lie or tell the truth, and both choices seem unbearable considering everything that's happened. "One of us will be expecting something after this trip, and I'm sure that person doesn't want to put themselves through an inevitable heartbreak when all of that can be prevented right here, right now."

"Maya…" Josh mumbles, and Maya looks away.

She takes a deep breath. "Trust me, you don't know how much going on a vacation with you would mean to me, but—"

"Then stop thinking about it." Josh states, momentarily silencing Maya. "You're overthinking this too much, and it's not necessary. Let's just go, have a good time, and come back to New York together in a couple of weeks. I really want to do this, Maya, and I want to do it with _you_." He confesses, causing Maya's heart to jolt.

She looks deeply into his eyes, and then down at his lips, although only for a second. "Will you help me pack?"

"If it means you're coming, then yes." Josh smirks, leaning close, and wrapping his arms around Maya as he embraces her.

She blushes, feeling stiff as a board to be this close, but hugging him back nonetheless. They haven't ever hugged prior to now, Maya feeling as if she could literally die in his arms, while Josh enjoys the subtle aroma of her watermelon scented shampoo. He's looking forward to this just as much as she is, and if something happens to sprout after all the time they spend together, then Josh will not push her away.

Maya isn't the only the one with expectations for this trip, and it won't be long until she realizes it.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** _, I love reading all of your comments!_

Now I apologize right now if the story seems kind of boring or if the plot is moving slowly, but we're still in the beginning stages of the story. I already have chapters 3-5 written, and I would say that once we get to _Chapter Four_ that things will finally start to get interesting. The _Suspense_ aspect of the story will pick up, and I just hope you guys like what I have planned.

 **Recap:**

1\. Maya briefly changes her mind about traveling to Georgia with Josh.

2\. Josh has an argument with Riley, who's trying to keep Maya away from him.

3\. Maya hints that she's hoping for something more with Josh after their trip.

 **Author Replies:**

 _somuchlovexoxo_ : I've watched the WHY video so many times, so it only made sense that it was on my mind when I thought of this story, lol. As for Tess, well…let me not spoil anything ;)

 _Lili_ : Thank you! I try :)

 _Grace_ : Thank you, the compliments are always refreshing.

 _Troyler 4 Eva_ : Glad you're loving the story, it means a lot :)

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	3. Chapter 3

Old Soul, Young Heart

Chapter Three, _**Final Attempt**_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

He slowly opens his eyes, aroused by the tasteful aroma of sausage, scrambled eggs, and pancakes drenched with syrup—the wafting scent managing to reach him all the way from the kitchen. Josh's other senses then starting to work as he realizes where he is. There's a beautiful sight mere inches in front of his face, and the violent pounding of his heart feels strong enough to break through his ribcage. Maya looks unmistakably stunning when she's asleep, and Josh takes total advantage of the moment to admire every little detail there is.

Smooth porcelain skin, plump lips that he can't resist touching, and wispy eyelashes that could easily butterfly kiss the person close enough. Josh's thoughts are running wild, and all for a girl he's known most of his entire life.

He softly caresses her bottom lip, gently stroking his thumb back and forth, while wondering what it must feel like to actually kiss Maya's pink, luxurious lips. He had never thought about it until now, and honestly with an uneasy waver in the pit of his stomach; usually only considering the blonde as another niece alongside Riley.

She's small and fragile, wearing her heart on her sleeve, and doesn't like the notion of needing protection from anyone. Maya's considerate and thoughtful, while also feisty and daring, and Josh can't overcome how excited she makes him feel just by being around.

Maya then starts to wake up, gradually fluttering her eyes open after a few minutes of Josh's thumb on her mouth, and staring at him with a dazed expression. They're laying side by side together in her bed, immediately falling asleep after all the packing they did, and not even managing to get underneath the blanket. Her eyes closely skim every inch of his face, and Josh tenderly smiles once finally moving his hand away. "Good morning,"

"Morning…" Maya moans, and covering her mouth as she yawns. "What time is it?"

"Uh, almost nine o'clock." Josh answers, beginning to sit up once Maya starts to. "I actually woke up just a few minutes before you did."

"And you must've been bored since you were playing with my lip." Maya says with a lift of her eyebrow as she looks at Josh incredulously.

He chuckles. "Yeah, sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Maya replies, rolling out of bed, and sliding her feet into her slippers. Unbeknownst to Josh, but she actually really enjoyed the feel of Josh's thumb softly grazing the length of her lip. She starts to blush just thinking about it, and gazing around her room to acknowledge what's happened.

A lot of her clothes and shoes have been removed from the closet and drawers, while also being mindful to pack anything else she might need on the trip like her bathing suit and camera to snap plenty of pictures with.

Maya soon feels when Josh walks up from behind her, practically breathing down her neck, and she slightly turns her head when Josh leans close to her ear. "I smell breakfast, so I hope you're ready to eat." He whispers, his mouth close enough to nibble on her earlobe if he wanted to, and Maya is coquettish as she bites the corner of her lip.

"Well, it is Riley's turn to cook breakfast. I would just hope she made enough if I were you," Maya implies, and Josh scrunches his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't she make enough for me?"

"I don't know, maybe because you don't _live_ here?" Maya says sarcastically. "Besides, she probably thought you went home sometime last night, and let's not forget the argument you two had."

Josh scoffs. "Riley's my niece, and she can never hold a grudge." He says matter-of-factly, and Maya simply shrugs.

"Let's go see then, shall we?" she retorts with a knowing grin on her cheeks, and taking the lead as they silently walk out of her bedroom and into the living room.

There, the scrumptious aroma is even more define, and Riley is clearly seen standing over the stove in the kitchen area of the apartment. Maya and Josh quietly move closer, hoping not to startle her until the brunette eventually turns around with a skillet in one hand and a spatula in the other. She glances back and forth between them, Josh's heart anxiously pulsating until the moment Riley sweetly smiles. "Well, good morning, love-birds." She teases, rendering the pair speechless.

They're coy as they glance at one another before redirecting their attention back to Riley. " _What_?" Maya panics, and Riley doesn't say a word as she walks over to the dining room table to carefully set the food on the plates.

"You have to admit, you two do look like a couple. Josh apparently slept over in your room last night, and you're not even standing three feet away from each other," Riley explains, and Maya and Josh look at each other before quickly separating. Riley laughs. "Listen, I'm all for whatever you two decide to do, but at least do me the favor of really thinking first before you take things any further. I care about you both, and I don't want to see either of you getting hurt, especially over each other."

"Riley, we're _not_ together. Besides, Josh has a girlfriend." Maya states, while Josh continues not to say anything. "He only slept over because he was helping me pack, and we randomly fell asleep after some time."

"Oh. Wait, pack for what? Where are you going? You're not moving out, are you?" Riley asks, and staring frantically at the both of them.

Maya looks up at Josh, and he tenses. "I uh, I kind of invited Maya to come spend a few weeks with me at my buddy's lake house." Josh says warily, and feeling a little guilty since he didn't even think to bring his own niece along. Meanwhile, Riley's expression is indecipherable.

She looks at Maya somberly. "That's what this is about? I was wondering why you two never came out of your room, but…how am I going to pay this month's rent with you away? It'll be due before you come back."

"We'll just talk to the building manager. I'm sure he'll make an exception."

"And if he _doesn't_?" Riley says timidly, and Maya looks up at Josh again.

She sighs. "Then I guess Josh will have to find somebody else to go with him."

"Yeah, that's _not_ going to happen." Josh quickly responds, and the two girls look at him curiously. "You're coming with me even if I have to talk to the manager myself."

"But Josh—"

"No. Now let's eat, so we can go do this. We got a long drive ahead us," Josh demands, sauntering to the table, and seeing that there's indeed only two plates just like Maya predicted there'd be. He looks at Maya skittishly, and she smiles. Josh watches as she goes over to cupboard, grabbing another plate, and setting it down beside hers before scraping half of her food onto Josh's plate.

He stares at Maya lovingly, flattered that she's willing to share her food with him, while Maya looks at the two Matthews expectantly. " _Now_ we can eat,"

[…]

It feels like sitting out in front of the principal's office as Josh impatiently waits for Maya and Riley to come out of the building manager's office, hopefully with good news. It's already been fifteen minutes, and Josh isn't sure what he'll do if a compromise isn't settled. He won't want to go anymore if Maya can't come with him, and it has his stomach in knots just thinking about it. The door then starts to open, revealing Riley first with Maya standing behind her, and Josh rises to his feet after sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.

Riley appears utterly saddened, and Josh is trepid until he gets a look at Maya. She's smiling from ear to ear, and Josh slowly starts to grin himself. "We're all set,"

"Yes!" Josh happily exclaims, pumping his fists into the air, and pulling Maya in close to hug her. There isn't anything now that can ruin this trip for him, and absolutely nothing that can dampen his mood.

His arms continue to hold Maya's backside as she gazes at him. "I'll bring my bags down, and meet you outside." She assures him, and he nods.

"Okay."

Josh watches Maya walk away until she's completely out of sight, but still feeling a presence lurking. He turns his head to see Riley standing next to him with her arms folded as she suddenly appears more mad than sad now. "I hope you're happy."

"Of course, I am." Josh says, his countenance puzzled and skeptical. "How come you're not?"

"Maya's heart isn't to be toyed with, Josh. I care about her a lot, and if she comes back from this trip unhappy, then I'm holding _you_ solely responsible."

"Riley, I would never do anything to hurt Maya."

"Maybe not intentionally,"

"We're going to be fine." Josh assures, and Riley doesn't reply.

She seems unsure as she diverts her gaze, and Josh subsequently brings her close; his chin resting on the top of her head as he hugs her. "I'll have her call you everyday if that's what you want, but I promise you everything will be okay."

"Maya really seems like she wants to do, so as her best friend, I guess I need to support her. I trust you, Josh, and please don't forget about what I said."

"I won't." Josh says with the hug soon subsiding, and heading outside to his car, while Riley helps Maya with the rest of her bags. She tosses them into the trunk, and Riley gives her one last hug before the two take off.

"I want to know everything when you get back,"

"And you will." Maya murmurs, and hugging the brunette as tight as she can.

"And don't forget to take lots of pictures to show me. Oh, and bring some souvenirs!" Riley beams.

Maya smiles. "Okay, I will. See you later, Riles."

"Have fun, Peaches." Riley says, and letting go of Maya before going back inside.

Maya then gets into the passenger seat of Josh's car, buckling herself in, and looking over to see a massive smile on Josh's face. She giggles. "Ready to go, Boing?"

"Yeah, let's just get a few more supplies, and then we'll be on our way." Josh says, igniting the engine as it roars to life, and slowly easing away from the curb.

He's got a beautiful blonde sitting next to him, shades on as he cruises down the streets of New York City, and an endless wave of emotions piling his thoughts. Never did Josh think this would ever happen, especially with Maya since he assumed him and Tess would be together for a while, but doesn't regret the circumstances of recent events.

Josh then turns his head to look at Maya, infatuated with the blissful smirk on her lips, and the rapid flow of her long hair as the wind blows through it. She's honestly breathtaking without even having to try, and foolishly forgetting as their agreement for the long game temporarily disintegrated once he met Tess. Josh had finally found an attractive girl that liked him just as much, and who didn't feel out of his league. He also didn't have to wait to be with her like his situation with Maya, but what's all that even mean if there's no trust?

It's hard to pinpoint the exact moment things started to change between them, but the controlling, clingy, jealous girlfriend Tess eventually became simply driving a wedge between them and the second she tried to destroy his most prized possession, Josh couldn't take it anymore.

He senses when Maya starts to look at him, and carefully glancing back and forth between her and the road. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She says with a shake of her head. "Just excited."

"Me too." Josh smiles, and Maya's cheeks flush; to think she almost refused to come along. "I'm glad I get to do this with you,"

"I'm sure you could've done this with anyone." Maya says, and Josh looks at her seriously.

That's where she's wrong.

He reaches his arm over the center console, gently grabbing Maya's hand as he holds it, and smoothing his thumb along the back. "This trip will be special. I promise."

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** _, I love reading all of your feedback!_

Once again, I apologize for the slightly boring chapters, but I hope the subtle romance brewing between Maya and Josh are helping to make up for it. They'll finally be in Georgia come _Chapter Four_ , and I'm truly excited (nervous) for you all to read these upcoming chapters.

 **Recap:**

1\. Maya and Josh wake up together in the same bed. [nothing major, I just felt like stating it, lol]

2\. Riley accuses Maya and Josh of being a couple, and Maya quickly denies it.

3\. Josh is still refusing to tell the truth about him and Tess.

 **Author Replies:**

 _somuchlovexoxo_ : I was nervous for the reaction I'd get for Riley. I feel like I give her a different personality every time I feature her in my stories, but I'm glad you enjoyed it :)

 _guest 12_ : Another person, who's read all of my stories—you don't understand how much that means to me. I do believe my writing's evolved and gotten better since **_Shallow Pleasure_** , so I really appreciate you and everyone else that's stuck around this long. And I'm sorry to make you guys wait a whole week for a new chapter but with work and everything else going on in my rather uneventful life, this works for me, and I do remember someone suggesting that I post on certain days so you guys know when to expect an update. I also want to make sure I give people enough time to read the chapters before I post another one, so they hopefully don't get too far behind so quickly.

 _Olive_ : No, thank _you_ for brightening my day with your thoughtful review!

 _jojrre_ : Joshaya gets more hate than it deserves, and it's honestly despicable how poorly some people talk about this ship. I will gladly continue to write for Maya and Josh as long as people are willing to read, and I continue to have ideas.

 _Jalki_ : Eh, I don't usually think about the age too much when I'm writing these stories since they're typically never teenagers, but I guess if I had to decide—Maya is maybe 20, and Josh is like 22-23. And yes, they did go to the ski lodge. Remember, I typed a sentence regarding it: **_Maya understands Riley's reluctance when it comes to Josh because she's been around all while Maya's been hopelessly chasing after him only to get repeatedly turned down time after time again, and later given false hope after their moment at the ski lodge._**

 _Thicc Lester_ : One more week before _Chapter Four_. Your excitement is admirable.

 _sophiee24_ : Thank you, I appreciate the feedback!

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	4. Chapter 4

Old Soul, Young Heart

Chapter Four, _**Should of, Could of, Would of**_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

The atmosphere looks completely picturesque with the colorful tinted sky, the sun beginning to set, and lush greenery as far as the eye can see. There's birds flying overhead, a subtle warm breeze in the air, and a gravel road that leads straight to the home. Maya is awestruck as she gazes at the stunning lake house, expecting some old, rustic cabin with chipped wood and plenty of bugs flying around. Instead, presented with a modern, renovated home with insulated windows, a driveway, and a shingle roof. Albeit, anxious to look inside, assuming it's just as attractive as the outside.

Josh carefully parks the car, shutting off the engine, and turning his head to witness the blonde's overzealous reaction. It'd been a grueling drive from New York City, stopping halfway to stay at a motel for the night before continuing the rest of their trip the next day. He would have to thank his friend a billion times to properly showcase his gratitude for letting him stay here as none of this would be possible without his immense generosity. Needless to say, unable to stop smiling at how excited Maya appears, while he's just happy they have it all to themselves for a couple of weeks. "Ready to see the inside?" he asks, and Maya hurriedly looks at him.

She nods. "I thought you'd never ask," Maya smirks, unbuckling her seatbelt, and hopping out of the car first.

She waits for Josh to walk up beside her—the both of them taking another moment to gaze at the lake house, and Josh eventually leads the way up the front porch with Maya hot on his trail. He then bends over, grabbing the spare key underneath the mat, and opening the door wide enough, so Maya can easily go inside.

A foyer with shiny hardwood floors, a kitchen with a wall oven and cook top, cathedral ceilings, a fireplace, four bedrooms, three and half bathrooms, and even an indoor pool along with the massive lake out front. It honestly feels like paradise, and Maya doesn't feel worthy enough to stay in such a lavish and luxurious home, especially since she doesn't even know the homeowners.

She senses Josh's presence as he walks up next to her, his persona casual and nonchalant as he stands with his hands in his pockets. He briefly looks around, remembering everything from the last time he'd been here, which was during spring break of his sophomore year in college. "Awesome, right?"

"Awesome doesn't even begin to explain how amazing this place is…" Maya mutters, and eyes expressive as she proceeds to admire the beautiful architecture. "Are you sure it's okay for us to be here?"

"Yeah," Josh says. "My buddy won't be here again until July with his family, so he said it's fine if I'm here now." He assures, and in seconds is Maya blushing.

The sole reason she'd been skeptical to come is literally surrounding her, mocking her of what will never be, which is finally being with Josh romantically. You don't just agree to go with a guy on vacation unless you're certain he likes you too and right now, Maya doesn't know what Josh thinks of her. She starts to squirm, feeling uneasy, and refusing to look at Josh despite his directly intense stare.

She's suddenly acting strange, but he doesn't know why. He then steps a little closer, softly grazing a hand on her arm, but quickly retracting when Maya flinches. "Hey, are you okay?"

"What?"

"Why are you acting weird all of a sudden?" Josh interrogates, and Maya harshly swallows the dry lump stuck in her throat.

She moves away from Josh, wondering where the bathroom is. "I guess I'm a little tired after the long drive. I'll be okay," Maya replies, although Josh still seems unsure. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Uh, I think there's one right around that corner," Josh points, his memory slightly foggy.

Maya follows his direction, walking until she sees a door, and peeking inside to make sure it's a bathroom. She then flicks on the light, closing the door behind herself, and leaning against it before sliding down onto the cold tile floor. How in the world is she supposed to control herself for three whole weeks? Josh being even more handsome now than he was in his teenage years, and now inviting her on vacations as if he doesn't remember the huge crush she has on him or the deal they previously made together. Maya doesn't understand how any of this is even happening right now, but should probably try enjoying it just in case this is all an elaborate hoax of some kind.

Tess will probably barge through the door, ruining any chances of something happening, and whisking Josh away to get married, while she's left behind with a broken heart and sitting in a pool of her own tears.

Maya takes a deep breath, hugging her knees to her chest, and continuing to sit for several more minutes until Josh's voice unintentionally startles her. She winces, moving away from the door as she quickly stands up, and listening closely as Josh talks to her from the other side. "Maya? Maya are you—" he tries to ask, but interrupted when the door starts to open.

Maya skittishly stands in the doorway, while Josh looks her up and down. "Sorry,"

"It's fine. You were just in there for a while. I wanted to be sure you were okay," Josh responds with a worrisome expression, and soon an awkward silence surfaces.

Maya then saunters out of the bathroom, looking around curiously. "So, where are we sleeping?" she questions, hopelessly wanting to change the subject.

Josh scratches his neck, confused by the sudden uncomfortableness Maya is exuding. "The rooms are upstairs. You can head up if you want, and I'll get our bags out of the car."

"Okay…" Maya mumbles, faintly smiling, and staring at the back of Josh's head once he starts to walk away to go back outside; infatuated with his fluffy, chocolate brown hair.

She then locates the staircase before slowly creeping up, and instantly breathless when her eyes catch glimpse of the area. Spacious bedrooms with their own bathrooms, freshly clean carpeting with central air and heating, ceiling fans, and large windows with a great view. Maya is mesmerized by the sight, and soon stumbling into the master suite that's truthfully bigger than her and Riley's apartment. She walks over to the king-sized bed against the far side of the wall, and itching to jump on it like she's a little girl in third grade again.

Maya sits down on the foot of the bed, fascinated with the immense softness of the mattress, and starting to kick off her shoes with a wicked smirk curling onto her lips. She starts to stand up, listening out for Josh, and beginning to bounce and dance like no one's watching. Her blonde hair is flying, her smile is enormous, and her laugh is contagious. Maya doesn't even notice when Josh is leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded, and an amusing smile on his face. He dropped all the bags upstairs in the hallway, distracted when he heard the subtle sound of springs, and peering into the master bedroom to see Maya with a giddy smile plastered along her cheeks.

It isn't until he walks over to the bed that she finally notices him, but still her jumping doesn't stop. Maya offers a hand, yanking Josh onto the bed, so he can bounce along with her. She can feel her heart thumping, pondering whether it's because of the excitement or her closeness with him, but still chipper nonetheless.

Afterwards, her eyes widening when Josh holds both of her hands, while they continue to jump, and eventually spinning her around, so her back is against his chest. Josh's breath feels warm along the back of her neck, but sending chills down her spine as he whispers to her. "You know, we could sleep in here together if you want," he implies, and it doesn't take long for the jumping to subside.

Josh is still holding Maya close, staring at the profile of her face, and she looks undoubtedly sheepish. He invited Maya along because he figured her wild and free-spirited attitude would help to relax his nerves, but isn't sure anymore what to expect if she continues to act weird around him.

Maya turns her head so she can face him better, and making the mistake of glancing at his lips again. "You mean, in the same bed together… _every_ night?"

Josh chuckles. "Well, yeah. Why do you sound so nervous? We did kind of do it already at your apartment."

"But that was by accident," Maya prompts, and Josh's grin disappears. "We were up late and tired after all the packing,"

"So… _you regret it_?" Josh asks, and Maya's lips are taut.

 _Of course, I don't regret it, but why give myself false hope?_ Maya infers, cowering under Josh's intense stare.

She looks away, cheeks hot and palms sweaty. "If you want to, then I want to." Maya assures, and Josh's smile returns.

He softly caresses her cheek with his thumb. "C'mon, let's unpack."

Maya nods.

Josh hops off of the bed first, and cradling Maya's waist as he helps her down. He doesn't immediately let go, staring deeply into her eyes, and Maya nearly chokes when she catches him looking at her lips even for the slightest second. "Josh,"

"Hmm…"

"I…I," Maya stammers, losing track of her thoughts.

You usually don't stare at someone's lips unless you want to kiss them, and Maya is dazed by the possibility.

Josh squeezes his eyes shut, shaking his head. "Oh, uh…sorry."

"It's fine…" She retorts, smiling crookedly, and Josh's cheeks flush.

He voluntarily chooses to bring their bags into the room, dropping them onto the bed, and putting his clothes into the drawers, while Maya utilizes the closet. She then stumbles upon her bathing suit, remembering where they are, and sending a witty grin Josh's way.

He lifts an eyebrow, curious. "What?"

"What do you mean, what? Let's go jump into the lake!" Maya exclaims, while holding up her two-piece bikini. "What do you say? Ready to blast some music, and slip into our bathing suits?" she smirks.

Josh laughs. "I guess so," he replies, desperately searching for his swim trunks, while Maya goes into the bathroom to change.

He then goes to find the stereo, turning it on and opening the windows, so they can clearly hear the music down by the water. There's even a grill on the deck, hankering for some hotdogs and hamburgers, and going into the kitchen to check the freezer.

Josh pulls out a pack of hotdogs along with some steak since there isn't any ground beef, and stopping dead in his tracks when he turns around to see Maya.

A solid black halter bikini top with a geometric print for the bottoms, beach flip-flops, and a sheer black sarong tied at her waist. Meanwhile, her blonde hair is sitting up high in a ponytail, and her porcelain skin is smooth and hairless.

Josh is speechless witnessing her beauty, and subsequently licking his lips. "Wow," he mumbles, and Maya could say the same about him.

Deep blue colored _Calvin Klein_ swim trunks with flip-flops, and chiseled abs on full display; Maya doesn't try to hide the satisfying grin on her mouth, and Josh looks modest as he blushes nervously. "This was definitely a good idea," she says, biting her lip.

Maya helps him to take all of the food and ingredients outside, and watching closely as Josh prepares the grill with a 'Kiss the Cook' apron on.

If only she could.

She then tugs on Josh's arm once the food starts sizzling, and guiding him over to the lake just a few feet from the house. Maya slips out of her flip-flops, tossing her sarong aside, and looking at Josh expectantly. "Aren't you jumping in with me?"

"I think I rather watch," Josh smirks with a wink, and Maya playfully rolls her eyes.

"Fine. I'll be sure to give you something to look at then…" She whispers coquettishly as she lightly jabs a finger into his chest.

Maya takes one last look at the water before stepping backward, so she can get a running start. She then jumps into the air, launching herself toward the lake, while pinching her nose closed, and splashing down until she's temporarily unseen underneath the surface of the water. She swims back to the top seconds later to witness Josh's reaction, which clearly displays infatuation. "What is it about you that I just can't my eyes off of you?" he says rhetorically, kneeling close to the water, and admiring how her beautiful skin glimmers under the radiant light of the currently setting sun.

She smirks. "I don't know, although those are some pretty strong words from a guy with a—"

Silence.

Maya pauses mid-sentence, and violently screaming as she falls under the surface seemingly out of nowhere after casually floating in the water.

Josh is perplexed when she suddenly disappears, aimlessly wailing her arms, and sinking back underneath the water in one fell swoop. He widens his eyes as he panics, seeing nothing but constant bubbles, and running to the edge of the lake before diving in to rescue her. "Maya!" Josh yells before going under, frantic and scared as he tries to spot her, but his vision is obscured by the murkiness of the water.

Josh then swims back to the top, his skin glistening from the water droplets, and hair nearly blocking his sight as it falls over his eyes. He attempts to call Maya again, but still she isn't responding. Josh is desperate to find her, wondering what could've happened, and repeatedly going under water in hopes of finally seeing her, but to no avail. The water is completely still after a while aside from his own movements with Maya nowhere to be seen. Josh now regrets not going in with her when he had the chance, although none of it makes sense. How does someone just disappear in a matter seconds unless they're some kind of magician?

Maya's suddenly been taken, and Josh doesn't know what to do.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** _, I love reading all of your feedback!_

Okay, it's happening guys. This is just the start of the weird things to take place, so let's see how this turns out. More characters will also be introduced soon enough in these upcoming chapters, so be prepared for that as well. I'm attempting to write Suspense/Mystery for the first time, so just bare with me on this ride. I apologize in advance if things are confusing, don't make sense, or are exaggerated, but just remember these stories are just for your entertainment. Everything might not always be correct or realistic, but I'll do my best regardless.

I also want to give a quick hi to my new story followers/favorites: _JadePixieDust_ , _jevans47403_ , _Goldie Locks Girl,_ and _MaryK09_ just to name a few. I appreciate your interest in the story :)

 **Recap:**

1\. Maya and Josh [finally] arrive at the lake house.

2\. Josh is concerned because Maya is acting strange.

3\. Maya decides to swim in the lake, and mysteriously disappears.

 **Author Replies:**

 _Dan is slicc_ : I don't know why anybody would call someone annoying when they're taking the time to review to their story, but just know I would never think that of any of my readers. I'm nothing without you guys, lol.

 _Joshayaluver_ : "I believe this story will be my new obsession." –the words of a wise shipper.

 _somuchlovexoxo_ : I may never stop apologizing, lol because I can't help how self-conscious I am about my writing. Regardless, I agree with everything you said in your review, and now I'll patiently be waiting for your next one.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	5. Chapter 5

Old Soul, Young Heart

Chapter Five, _**This Isn't Over**_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

Dusk has fallen, nothing shining except the light from the moon, and Josh is horribly trembling after swimming in the chill waters of the lake. He's hopelessly been trying to find Maya ever since she fell underneath the surface, and still with no sign of her. He's no longer worried, but utterly petrified as he has no clue what could've happened to her. Meanwhile, his teeth are chattering together, while his body drips with water. He's on the other side of the lake now, and trekking up the slightly steep hill—the itchiness of the grass scratching the bottoms of his feet. Josh's heart feels as if it won't stop thumping, but refusing to give up with locating Maya even if it takes until morning.

There's a weakness in his legs from all the kicking and splashing he'd done in the water, causing him to wobble as he walks, and finally falling down to his hands and knees. Josh is completely out of breath, heavily panting, and unsure of where he is as he can barely see without a flashlight. A gentle breeze then blows against his skin, and there's a million tiny bumps extending up the length of his arms.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Josh looks up, and glancing all around him. He desperately tries deciphering the obscure silhouettes of everything surrounding him, and eventually furrowing his eyebrows.

There's something in front of him that he can't quite make out, and slowly opting to get a little closer. Josh stands back up, straightening out his back, and reluctantly moving forward toward whatever it is laying just a few feet across from him. He brings his face extremely close, and widening his eyes as he shouts.

The sight of her is unforeseen as she lays lifelessly on the ground, and mud covering most of her body as if she'd been carelessly dragged out of the lake. Josh takes a deep breath to calm himself before crawling closer to Maya, and positioning his ear over her chest to listen for a heartbeat.

Fortunately, she has one; faint but definite.

Josh frantically tries to remember the method for CPR considering she's only unconscious for the moment. He first attempts several chest compressions in hopes of arousing her, but to no avail. Josh then starts to panic, anxious of remembering the other technique as he's only ever seen it done in TV shows and movies. He swallows, and his cheeks are red as he thinks of connecting his mouth with Maya's.

Josh doesn't know how long she's been this way, and although he'd only be doing it to save her life, he can't help the nervous feeling overriding his insides; scared for her reaction once she wakes up. Regardless, quickly getting rid of the nerves, so he can make sure Maya's okay.

He gently pinches her nose before slightly tilting her head back, gradually leaning his face down until his lips are touching hers, and exhaling some deep breaths into her lungs. Josh has to do it multiple times before finally seeing Maya's chest starting to rise.

She coughs vigorously the second she's breathing again, spewing up water, and lifting herself up off the ground. Maya looks all around her, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. She soon spots Josh next to her, and the instant she sees him, she starts to cry. "Josh…"

"It's okay. I'm here," Josh whispers, consoling her as he pulls her into his arms, while encouraging her to shush; he cradles the back of her head.

Maya's body is shuddering as she sobs, and it's breaking Josh's heart. He can only imagine what she went through, or the vivid thoughts currently roaming around in her head. Maya probably thought she was going to die, but Josh doesn't understand who or why someone would want to harm her, especially since they haven't been around long enough to meet anybody.

Josh stands up to his feet with Maya in his arms, her frail arms limp as they circle around his neck, and staring at him skeptically. She's skin to skin with him, while he strongly holds her with his lean biceps. Maya also admiring how low his swim trunks are hanging on his hips, and how hot Josh is with his damp brown hair nearly covering his eyes.

She blushes, looking away, and rolling her lips to hide her growing smile; amazing how simply looking at Josh is enough to have her forget everything else as if it never happened. "C'mon, let's get you back to the house." Josh says, turning around, and scanning the area for any means of crossing the lake.

He then flinches with Maya still in his arms, startled by the distinct noise of a twig snapping. Josh timidly looks around him, although still unable to see much due to the lack of lighting and dense trees everywhere. Meanwhile, Maya's also skimming the area for anything unordinary, and soon with the suspicion that the two of them are not alone. There seems to be footsteps, drawing louder as they get closer, and Maya hurriedly tightens her hold around Josh's neck. He can sense it too, securing his grasp under her thighs, and swallowing the bile in his throat as he attempts to speak to whomever is nearby. "Hello?" Josh yells, but not a single sound is heard. "Is anybody there?" he questions, and immediately wincing after Maya pinches his nipple.

Josh shifts his gaze down to look at her, Maya appearing unmistakably terrified. "Are you insane?"

"What?"

"If something _is_ out there, then we shouldn't be getting its attention!" Maya shouts in a low whisper. "Let's just walk away, and quickly find a way to get across the lake." She suggests, and Josh doesn't protest.

He starts to walk toward the edge of the lake, sauntering along the perimeter until he believes to see something that resembles a rowboat. Josh carefully jogs up to it, and in truth, it is a boat. He sighs a breath of relief. "Awesome, we can use this." Josh proclaims, and Maya is reluctant as she takes a glimpse at the boat.

It looks to be fairly old and rickety, unsure whether it'll even be able to carry their weight without sinking. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"No, but we don't have many options." Josh replies, and stepping into the boat to set Maya down before walking behind it to push it more into the water.

He grinds his teeth as he attempts to move it, his biceps flexing with all the strength he musters up, and almost succeeding until, "Josh, look out!" Maya yells, pointing behind him, and Josh instantly looks over his shoulder.

His eyes widen. "What the hell are you doing?" a girl says with a red hoodie on her head, and practically blinding Josh as she carelessly shines are her flashlight into his eyes.

Josh squints, and lifting his arms in front of his face to try blocking out the light. He can hear the girl's footsteps as she comes closer, and immediately walking backward until he's standing knee-deep in the lake. She then flashes her light back and forth between Josh and Maya, enraged as she repeats her question. "I'm not going to ask you again, what the hell are you doing, and where are you going with my boat?"

" _Your_ boat?" Josh says.

"Yes, _my_ boat. Don't tell me you guys were planning to steal it," she assumes, and Josh promptly exchanges glances with Maya.

He then holds up his hands in surrender. "Listen, we weren't purposely trying to take your boat. We really didn't know it belonged to anybody,"

"What are you two even doing out here?" the girl interrogates, and Josh furrows his eyebrows.

He could ask her the same thing—a girl no older than he is, wandering around in the woods at night by herself as if she's looking for something.

Josh then clears his throat, hoping to make peace. "It's a crazy story actually, and I'll be happy to tell it if you get that damn light out of my eyes," he says sarcastically, and the girl is hesitant as she slowly lowers her flashlight. Josh then looks at Maya again, lonesome as she remains in the boat all by herself. Afterwards, reconnecting his gaze with the girl's. From what he can tell, she's a little taller than Maya, but still shorter than himself. She's also wearing a red hoodie with jeans, and there's dirt on her sneakers as if she's been hiking and running at least for the past hour. "We're not supposed to be over here, and we just wanted your boat to get back to our house on the other side of the lake." Josh explains, and the girl looks at him intently.

Her stare is fierce as she tries to seek out a ruse, but judging by Josh and Maya's appearance, she can only decipher that they're telling the truth. "If you're not supposed to be here, then why are you?" she questions, and Josh groans, while rolling his eyes. Albeit, he isn't in the mood to play twenty-one questions with a stranger he's just met.

He begins to walk forward until he's no longer in the water, and directly up to the girl, who cowers more and more with each step he takes. "Is that really important right now?" Josh asks with a firm grimness in his tone, and the girl is scared stiff. "We're cold, we're tired, and we just want to get across the lake. Will you help us or not?"

"I guess I could…" She says barely above a whisper, and shining her light back at Maya.

It's then that Josh's eyes widen.

He immediately runs toward the boat, and sitting down next to her as he examines her face. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Maya asks, while Josh holds both sides of her face.

"There's a scratch under your eye, and it's bleeding." He announces, rendering Maya speechless.

She slowly raises her hand toward her cheek, feeling the blood, and closely looking at it as it covers her fingers. She hadn't even felt it. "I…I'm not sure." Maya mutters, and Josh deeply exhales.

He turns his head, looking at the girl expectantly. "Look, if we're gonna do this, can we do it already? I really need to get her home," Josh demands, and the girl's facial expression is unreadable as she skeptically ambles over to the boat, getting inside.

She puts down her flashlight, and tightly grabbing ahold of the paddles to start rowing everyone across the lake. There's an awkward silence amongst the threesome, the girl watching the couple in front of her as they snuggle up together. Maya has her head on Josh's shoulder, and he has arms wrapped around her as he holds her close to him. Josh occasionally catches the girl staring, although she briefly looks away every time their eyes meet. Truthfully, he finds her attitude considerably strange. One minute she's tough and loud when she thinks they're stealing her boat and the next, her knees are shaking like she just finished watching a horror movie. He makes a mental note to talk to her later, and soon becoming distracted when Maya suddenly intertwines their fingers.

Josh looks down the same time she looks up, and his cheeks are visibly red in color. "Are you sure we're gonna be okay out here?" Maya quietly whispers, her eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

Josh looks at her affectionately. He nods. "I promise. We have nothing to worry about."

"Josh, I know you want this to be some 'magical vacation' for the two us, but there's no denying that there's something after me."

"Don't even say that. Look, whatever it was can't be threatening, otherwise they would've harmed you when they had the chance. Let's just forget about it, and stay out of the lake from now on. There's an indoor pool at the house, so it's not like we need it anyway."

"Do you even _hear_ yourself?"

"Yes, and I'm not letting anyone or anything ruin this for us. Just know, they have to get through me to get to you. I'm going to protect you, Maya, so just trust me."

Maya grows quiet, replaying Josh's words over and over in her head, and finally averting her gaze. There's a moment she's staring at the girl, but quickly looking behind her as they're nearly back to the other side of the lake. It's a few more minutes before they arrive, Josh lifting Maya back up into his arms, and carrying her into the house without a single act of hesitation. He sets her down on the toilet seat in the bathroom, and wrapping a towel around her shoulders prior to tending to her wound. He gently cleans and disinfects it before applying a bandage, and looking at Maya curiously as she bows her head. Josh is sure she's still upset about what happened, but there seems to be something else on her mind too. "Maya,"

"This is going to leave a scar, isn't it..." She mumbles, and Josh is sympathetic as he continues to look at her.

He then kneels down to the floor, so he can glare into her eyes. Josh softly caresses her cheek, and smiling the second their eyes meet. "It probably will, but it still won't change how beautiful you are."

Maya's eyes frantically search Josh's, and quickly turning her head as she blushes. "You really shouldn't say things like that,"

"I'm only telling the truth." Josh leans forward, pecking Maya's cheek where the band-aid is. She looks at him with her jaw hanging, and Josh winks. "I'll leave you alone now if you want to shower. I'm thinking of taking one too after you,"

Maya gradually nods her head. "Okay..."

Josh exists the bathroom to give Maya some privacy, and leaving the master bedroom as he treks back down the stairs. He quietly roams the house, his thoughts heavily piling as he walks with his head down, and eventually looking up to notice something out on the deck.

Two silhouettes to be exact.

His eyes then widen when he remembers he'd been grilling earlier, and hastily running outside to check the damage. Josh then halts when two pairs of eyeballs glance at him—the girl's from before, and now a guy too. He stares back and forth between them, and the guy is the first to approach him. "Hey, uh...I'm sure you're wondering why we're here."

"It's definitely the main question I'm asking myself," Josh says, and the guy and the girl briefly look at one another.

He then holds out his hand. "I'm Jacob, and this is my twin sister. Eden." Jacob introduces, and Josh is silent as he stares at the both of them.

Eden has taken the hoodie off of her head, exposing her rainbow-dyed curls, and he can clearly see her hazel eyes now. Elsewhere, her brother has a messy pompadour hairstyle, same hazel eyes, and a light tan skin complexion. He's wearing a plain black T-shirt with all white _NIKE_ sneakers, a flannel tied at his waist, and skinny jeans.

Josh looks back up at Jacob's face, and reaching to shake his hand the minute he opens his mouth. "We didn't mean to intrude, by the way. I was actually looking for _her_ ," he says, pointing behind him at Eden, who's quietly standing in the background. "when I could smell smoke, and found my way here. Nobody was inside, but I found the fire extinguisher, and put the flames out myself. I've then been waiting here ever since for someone to show up, although to my surprise the very people I'm waiting for were apparently together this whole time. I even saw you when you got back, but you were in such a rush to get inside that you didn't notice me."

Eden and Josh momentarily gaze at one another, while Jacob stands in between them. Josh then rubs the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah...sorry about that."

"Why are _you_ apologizing? It's not like you did anything,"

"I know, but I guess it's because I don't know what else to say. Thanks for putting the fire out, though. This isn't exactly my house. I'm only here because my friend said I could be, and the last thing I'd want to tell him is that I burnt his house down."

Jacob chuckles. "Yeah, well...luckily I showed up when I did. Regardless, we're gonna get going now. I just didn't want to leave without saying something first,"

"Thanks, man. Again, I appreciate it."

"No problem. Let's go, Eden." Jacob urges, grabbing his sister's arm, and attempting to guide them away from the house.

He's pulling her behind him, so he doesn't hear when she slyly whispers something to Josh. "Look out for your girlfriend. You don't want her to get captured again," Eden warns, and Josh is speechless as he watches the twins get further and further from the lake house; getting into a car before driving away.

They eventually fade into the darkness, and Josh silently standing alone, while repeatedly contemplating Eden's words. He then feels a presence creeping up from behind him, and soon Maya appears beside him. She looks up, staring at Josh's profile, and subsequently looping her arms with his. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, um...no."

"Well, did the girl leave?" Maya questions, and Josh looks at her pointedly.

Maya cocks an eyebrow, while Josh proceeds to stare with every bit of seriousness. "Maya...what are the chances you know exactly what happened to you?" he interrogates, and Maya instantly goes stiff.

She anxiously leers at Josh before gradually slumping her shoulders. "If you mean, who took me and why, then I don't know. All I remember is drowning, and then waking up with you hovering above me..."

"That can't be all there is,"

"Yeah, well...I don't care anymore. Besides, weren't _you_ the one saying to just forget about it?"

"I know, but still—"

"It's over, Josh. I'm not in the mood for this." Maya says angrily before releasing Josh. She starts to go back inside, but promptly stopping to talk over her shoulder. "Can we just watch a movie or something? I don't want to talk about this."

"Maya, we need to—"

"I said, no!" Maya snaps, and Josh firmly purses his lips. "I'm going inside. Stay out here for all I care," she asserts, and disappearing inside, leaving Josh behind. He sighs a deep breath, and raking his fingers through his hair. Josh feared he would never see Maya again, and now with another chance for the fear to possibly come true.

He needed to see Eden again and fast.

* * *

 _PLEASE REVIEW, I love reading all of your feedback_.

 **Recap:**

1\. Josh finds Maya in the woods after suddenly being taken.

2\. Maya and Josh meet a girl, who'd been wandering in the woods alone.

3\. The girl's name is Eden, and she has a brother named Jacob.

4\. Eden suspiciously warns Josh to keep Maya safe.

As you can see, this chapter is posted later than usual, and that's why I'm trying to be brief with my Author's Note, which also means no replies this time.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	6. Chapter 6

Old Soul, Young Heart

Chapter Six, _**The Truth Comes Out**_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

Her eyes are wide open and her mind utterly empty. She gazes in front of her into the darkness—the light of the moon shining through the blinds, and not a single sound resonating as she remains completely still.

Maya hasn't been able to sleep at all succeeding the incident and despite Josh's comforting gesture of keeping his arm around her the entire night, she can't think of anything else except the cold and murky depths of the lake. She can't really explain it, oblivious to what really happened. It almost felt like fighting blind—you can't see what you're fighting or why, but still you're desperate to get away.

She then turns over in bed to face the handsome guy lying beside her; his eyelashes look delicate, his skin smooth and flawless, and lips admirably tangible. Maya can sense the hotness welling up in her cheeks, heart pulsating and eyes lingering across every inch of his beautiful face.

Maya remembers the morning, waking up to find Josh caressing her lips, and the ordeal is violently hard to bypass doing herself. With his arm gingerly cradling her waist, Maya's hand trembles as it moves closer to touch him. Her fingers steadily stroke through his soft brown tendrils of hair, and Josh doesn't move an inch. Instead, overtly relaxed as he continues to sleep, and a soothing smirk slowly curls on the ends of Maya's mouth.

Never in a million years did she think she'd be taking a spontaneous trip out of state with the guy she's fantasized about for half a decade, sleeping next to one another, and feeling his warm breath on her skin as he quietly exhales. They're extremely close to each other—close enough to fuse their mouths together, and Maya hopelessly has to control the urge because unfortunately, Josh still has a girlfriend.

Tess. She has everything. At least, so it seems. She's beautiful, popular, but most of all, she's in a relationship with Josh. Maya would do almost anything to trade places with the evil duchess of arrogancy and over dramatics. She's someone that doesn't appreciate something until it's gone, and it pains Maya every day to have to watch Josh being romantic to a girl who clearly doesn't deserve it. Regardless, she must be doing something right because despite her nasty attitude, Josh has chosen her over anybody else.

Maya stares at Josh intently for several more seconds before carefully slipping out of his clutches. She plants her feet onto the floor as she sits on the edge of the bed, and nervously looking all around her. It's her first night in the marvelous lake house and she can't even get to sleep; too consumed with her thoughts and fears to rest properly.

She starts to stand up, trekking toward the doorway, and glancing over her shoulder while opening the door that instantly begins to creak. The noise is loud and eerie, causing Maya to cringe considering she doesn't want Josh to wake up.

He briefly shifts around on the mattress, Maya practically holding her breath until the moment his body falls flat. She can clearly see the rising and falling of his chest, indicating his unconsciousness, and Maya promptly sighs a breath of relief. Afterwards, successfully exiting the bedroom, and cracking the door shut behind her.

The large home is uncomfortably quiet and ominous with all the lights turned off, and no other noise aside from the slight dripping of the kitchen faucet and the cool air blowing from the ventilation. Maya proceeds to walk until she reaches the front door, firmly grasping the knob, and soon standing in the luminescent glow of the moonlight. It's still dark outside, sunrise still a few hours away with the distinct sound of crickets chirping from every direction. Maya starts to step forward, her feet bare, neglecting to put any shoes on as she's wearing nothing except a T-shirt and a pair of lounge shorts.

The ground feels rough and lumpish under her feet, but still the pain doesn't stop her. Maya saunters until she finally comes in proximity with the lake, and standing on the very edge of the dock. Her heart is rapidly pounding inside of her chest, and goosebumps trailing the entire length of her arms. She plainly stares down at the water, intrigued with the gradual movement of the waves caused by the subtle breeze in the air. Maya then takes a glimpse at the far side of the lake where the woods are—the same area her body been carelessly dumped, and strongly clenching her hands into fists.

She's frustrated and confused and wishing to know what happened to her. It's not every day you hear of someone getting pulled under water by absolutely nothing, and although Maya doesn't want this to ruin her time with Josh, she can't help wanting to uncover the truth. Why the woods and why the scar? Is it something she did, something she said? Impossible.

Maya hasn't done anything worth making enemies over, especially in Georgia, so what is it?

She squats down to be closer to the water, her arms resting on top of her knees. Maya's gaze is steady as she stares at her reflection, her mind blank and lips ajar. She gawks into the lake as if she's trying to see the very bottom prior to swallowing the dry lump currently settling in her throat. Her body is shuddering, eventually taking one hand, and aiming it for the water. Maya desperately tries to touch it, continuing to lean her body downward, and nearly grazing the surface with her fingertips. She couldn't explain her reasoning for returning to the lake in the first place as if coming back will suddenly give her all the answers.

Maya then shrieks as she loses her balance, helplessly falling face first into the deadly pool. She instinctively closes her eyes, her blonde hair flying around haphazardly. Ready for the same thing to happen again if not worse, Maya's life seems to flash before her eyes. From the first time she met Riley to the wedding between her mom and Shawn to the moment with Josh at the ski lodge. Albeit, imagine her surprise when she realizes she hasn't fallen in yet.

Maya opens her eyes one at a time, her face mere centimeters above the water. She's panting heavily, puzzled by the strange yet fortunate turn of events, and subsequently with the understanding that someone is holding on to her. Maya attempts to look behind her at the person tightly clenching her shirt in their fist, but is unable to see much of their face. Needless to say, she can take a pretty good guess as to whom it might be.

"Josh," Maya says breathlessly, while he tightly clings to her. His jaw is taut, strongly biting down, and managing to pull Maya back onto the dock.

They both fall over, Maya collapsing down on top of Josh. Meanwhile, their breathing heavy and erratic and Maya can clearly hear the harsh thumping of Josh's heart as she leans her ear against his chest. She then lifts herself up to glance down at Josh's face and with their gazes intense, Maya can still see the fear infiltrating his blue eyes. "Are you insane?" the question is obviously rhetorical, and it doesn't take long for the guilt to consume her.

Maya moves until she's no longer on top of him. Instead, sitting beside him with her legs crossed, and shamefully hiding her face in the palm of her hands.

Josh stares at Maya's profile, hopelessly waiting for an answer that he's still yet to be given. He almost lost her once and nearly again if he hadn't conveniently shown up when he did. Josh doesn't understand what it is about her and the lake, but Maya willingly coming back alone in the middle of the night is most unsettling for him. Nevertheless, he can't be mad at her because the relief of still having her next to him is much greater than any anger he could release.

Josh continues to look at her, Maya choosing to keep quiet and to muffle her cries. His heart then quickly breaks in half, wrapping his arms around Maya, and pulling her close to him. Josh affectionately cradles the back of her head as she proceeds to sob; her tears seeping through the fabric of his shirt. He encourages her to shush, to calm down, but it only seems to make things worse.

Maya starts to cry harder, louder, and Josh doesn't want to hear it anymore. He'll never forget what she almost did to herself, but right now she needs more than just a shoulder to lean on. And on that note, Josh lifts her head up, holding both sides of her face, and almost immediately is Maya silent.

She's staring deeply into his eyes, while Josh looks back and forth between her eyes and her mouth. And without another second of deliberation, he smashes his lips into hers.

For a moment, Maya's heart stops and her eyes are wide open as Josh continues to kiss her like this will be the last time he'll ever be able to again. She then slowly closes her eyes shut, drowning into the lust, and feeling internally weak the longer Josh's lips remain on hers. It feels like eons before their mouths pull apart, both of them heavily breathing, and soon with vibrant smiles stretching across each of their faces.

Josh presses his forehead to Maya's, overwhelmed by how stimulating the kiss was, wishing to do it again and again and again. "Would you believe me if I said, I love you?" he whispers quietly, and Maya is speechless. The question couldn't be more untimely or unexpected.

Her brain is no longer functioning correctly, replaying Josh's words repeatedly in her head before speculating a response. Although, an anxious stutter is the only thing she can manage to say.

Josh then stands the both of them up onto their feet and intertwining his hand with hers. Maya looks down, and soon with a loud ringing in her ears as she starts to question if this is a dream or not. She follows Josh as he leads them back into the house, locking the door behind himself, and guiding the two of them over to the couch. He wraps a throw blanket around Maya's shoulders, noticing the red shade of her cheeks. "I'll be right back, and then we can talk." Maya's eyes closely follow Josh's movements, her insides churning as she preps herself for an early morning interrogation session.

[…]

It's currently five-forty-two in the morning with the sun set to rise in another hour. By now, Maya has finished the cup of tea Josh graciously made for her, hoping to relax her for what he had to say, and Maya doesn't know how to react upon hearing the news. She's staring off into space, her nerves rattled and mouth tingling as she can still sense Josh's lips kissing hers. "Why now?" she asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why else?" Josh says, and Maya quickly looks up at him. They're sitting on the couch together, Josh with one leg up as he has his body turned to her, and Maya with her legs crossed, hugging the blanket around herself. Josh's eyes roam the entire upper half of her body before landing back on her face. "I thought I lost you, Maya."

The admittance has Maya's heart skipping a beat, and she once again diverts her gaze. Maya glances down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers. "You were never going to lose me,"

" _Wanna bet_?" Josh's sarcasm is lethal and abrupt. "I don't even want to know anymore what happened or why, and I don't care. I would've never brought you here if I knew something like this would happen. There's a million places I could've taken you for us to be together. _Safer places_. Somewhere I don't have to constantly worry about you being in danger." Josh pleas, rendering Maya sheepish as the guilt continues to take control of her.

The confession of Josh and Tess no longer being together is a lot to digest all by itself, but now with the knowledge that Maya can finally get what she's always wanted—a guy to kiss every morning and every night, a guy to laugh with and share corny jokes to, a guy to wake up next to everyday, a guy to take pictures with, a guy to protect her even when she doesn't ask for it, a guy to tell her the truth no matter how painful, and a guy who can also be her best friend. She wants a guy like—no, not like. She just wants him. Maya wants Josh and nobody else.

Soon she rolls her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

"You don't get it," Josh says. "and maybe it's because you're not used to many people _actually_ caring about you. I was _scared_ , Maya. Imagine how I felt having to see you fall under water, and with no clue where you disappeared to. I was so damn relieved when I found you and honestly, I should've kissed you in that moment."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because…" Josh didn't have a clue why he didn't. There wasn't anything stopping him, and it's not like Maya would've been angry with him for doing it. Frankly, she would've been ecstatic and floating on cloud nine because she would finally be able to say that she kissed Joshua Matthews.

Maya looks at Josh intently. She's happy to finally know truth, but it still feels like there's more Josh isn't telling her. "Why did you break up?" the question is innocent, her tone calm and alleviating. "Did you two have a fight?"

Josh sneers, truly disgusted and offended as he recollects back to the moment of the argument. "You could say that,"

"Josh." Maya is serious, pressing him to know the whole story. "You can talk to me. I'm nothing if not a good listener,"

She scoots closer to him on the couch, and wrapping an arm around his shoulders as she shares the blanket with him. Josh looks at Maya serenely, and slowly leaning in to peck her lips. It's so sudden, and catching the blonde off guard. Regardless, she doesn't complain. Maya gently touches her fingers to her lips before punching Josh in the arm. He rubs the exact spot she hit him and laughs. She's shy and embarrassed and without another way to express her feelings. "Don't try to distract me,"

"I'm not," Josh says, holding his hands up in surrender. His smirk then gradually disappearing once he starts to think of Tess—the girl, who literally tried destroying his car over making a false accusation. Josh had every right to be upset. He sighs a deep breath. "Do you trust me?" Josh asks, and Maya is perplexed.

She nods, nonetheless. "Of course, I do. Why?"

"Tess didn't trust me." The words are immensely hard to say, let alone hear out loud. "She accused me of cheating on her…of there being another girl." There's an awkward silence, Josh impatiently waiting for Maya to say something. And when she randomly starts to laugh, he quickly furrows his eyebrows.

"What's so funny?"

" _You are_ ," Maya replies, which simply confuses Josh more. "I hate to break it to you, but Tess has never trusted you. I'm just surprised she finally told you."

"Wait, _you knew_?" Maya nods in reference to the question, and Josh doesn't know what to say except, "How?"

"I just do." She says, but can tell Josh isn't satisfied with the simplicity of her answer. Maya looks at him sympathetically. "Maybe you were too blinded by love to see it, but Tess made it pretty obvious she doesn't trust you with other girls."

"I don't get it…"

"Think about it, Boing. Why do you think she clings to you more so than usual whenever another girl is around? Why do you think she brags about all the romantic things you two have done, or why she's not afraid of _too_ _much_ public display of affection? She's not only looking to make sure girls know you two are together, but for you not to forget she's your girlfriend. Tess didn't want to risk the chance of you running after someone else, but it seems she's only managed to make things worse."

Josh considers the logic, and he can't deny that Maya may actually have a point. The more their relationship progressed, the more controlling she became. He slowly found himself falling out of love with her and probably for the best as there might've really been another girl all along.

Maya on the other hand, she couldn't believe a girl could be so foolish enough to ruin such a great thing. Needless to say, with Tess out of the picture, she could finally have Josh all to herself.

Josh turns his head when he senses Maya staring at him, noticing the dreamy look in her eyes. He smiles tenderly at her. "I guess you're right. I really _didn't_ see it, at least not before things got out of hand, and that's why I wanted you to come with me. I'm happy we're not together anymore but everything leading up to the break up...what she tried do to me...I just wanted to be with someone I knew would get my mind off of it. I meant what I said earlier, and I'll say it again if I have to."

Maya smirks while biting her lip, and feeling the overzealous butterflies inside of her stomach. She slowly shakes her head. "You don't have to."

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW,_** _I love reading all your feedback!_

Once again, thanks to anyone that's kept up with the story so far. I appreciate it and you're amazing. And if you would like to drop a comment, please do so. Otherwise, thank you for simply taking the time to read this update.

And to the people, who's really liking the story still after everything that's happened thus far between Maya and Josh, you guys are the real MVPs. Don't ever forget that.

 **Recap:**

1\. Maya sneaks back to the lake in the middle of the night.

2\. Josh helps Maya after she nearly falls into the water.

3\. Josh rekindles his love to Maya, and finally admits his breakup to her from Tess.

 **Author Replies:**

 _somuchlovexoxo_ **:** I received your PM to me from a couple of days ago, and it means a lot to me that you took the time to write and send that to me. I appreciate it, and I'm happy you're enjoying the story. Hopefully I don't feel compelled to delete it, but we'll see I guess. I always look forward to reading your feedback and if I continue to make Joshaya stories, I can only hope you'll take the time to keep reading them :)

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	7. Chapter 7

Old Soul, Young Heart

Chapter Seven, _**Pinocchio**_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

He immediately dunks his head into the water. There's bubbles surrounding his face, while his vision remains obscured the more he falls underneath. His chocolate brown hair is soaked, slowly floating within the tepid waters. Meanwhile, the various voices nearby are faint and indistinct. Josh attempts to hold his breath, to avoid accidentally swallowing, but it proves difficult to do with his mouth constantly open. Nevertheless, managing to snag a bite before rushing back up for air.

Josh actively throws his head back, pinching an apple between his teeth. He can hardly see, what with the droplets of water falling into his eyes as they drip from his damp strands of hair.

There's an orchestra of people enclosing around him, chanting and smiling and clapping, but Josh only cares about the blonde standing directly beside him; sunglasses perched on top of her head, and calmly eating a bag of popcorn. Her dimple is eloquent, and her cheeks bright red as she watches him try to bob for apples. Josh has managed to grab five, but still needing to collect two more before being declared a winner. Albeit, Maya somehow succeeding with convincing him to play where the prize for conquering the game is entirely unknown. As for Josh, he can never resist a challenge that demonstrates just how amazing and resourceful he really is, especially in front of his girlfriend, and Maya certainly does appear awestruck.

This is the happiest he's seen her in a long time, although half of the reason may simply be because they're finally together. Ever since his confession, her eyes shine brighter, her heart beats faster, and her smile looks wider. Maya's waited too long for the moment of Josh to hold her like he never wants to let go, to touch her as if she's priceless porcelain, and to kiss her as if it'll be their last. She's gotten used to waking up beside him and snuggling up for hours. She likes it whenever he has his arm around her or when he falls asleep in her lap. Maya admires all of his corny jokes, the way they tease one another, and the feel of his soft lips whenever they're touching hers, which is more often than not, and all within twenty-four hours. Everything about Josh is perfect and attractive and being with him is exactly like she imagined it'd be; determined not to make the same foolish mistake as a certain someone.

Josh carefully sets the red, ripe apple on the table beside him, his arms still folded behind his back. Afterwards, briefly glancing at the time clock adjacent from where he stands prior to looking at the guy in charge of the game. The second he heard of the city's annual block party, he couldn't refrain from attending, practically dragging Maya out of bed and into the car, so they could arrive before the heavy crowds. It's been almost three hours since showing up and already they've been in the bounce house, got raffle tickets, ate barbecue, and listened to music. Although despite not being able to refuse a challenge, Josh still isn't too keen with messing up his hair.

The guy operating the game looks at him with his arms crossed, and a smug smile on his face. Josh only has thirteen seconds left to try getting two more apples, otherwise, he loses. "Ready to give up?" he says arrogantly, and feeling victorious as if he's already won.

Josh instantly glowers at him before dunking his head back into the tank. He didn't have time to argue when there's still enough time to win.

He successfully picks up another apple with his teeth, dropping it to the side, and going back down for a final chance at retrieving the seventh apple. Josh can hear the muffled cheers of everyone rooting for him until only five seconds are left on the clock, then they start to count him down. He struggles to get the last apple, and his desperation is obvious as he dives his head all the way to the very bottom of the tub. And when his head finally comes back up with an apple in his mouth, he immediately throws his arms up in triumph. Josh's self-acclamation is loud and zealous and very short lived once he realizes nobody else is shouting, or even still around for that matter.

The tent is completely empty of bystanders all except for himself, Maya, and the game operator. Josh soon furrows his eyebrows—the confusion written all over his face. He then turns to Maya, silently questioning where'd everybody go. She slowly walks up to him, and dropping a hand onto his back as she comforts him. "They're gone, Boing."

"What do you mean, gone?" Josh is utterly speechless, becoming more flustered by the minute. "Why would they leave right when I'm about to win the game?"

"Because you didn't win, sonny." The tent owner proclaims, and both Josh and Maya look at him; his pompous smile still yet to disappear. "You lost the game a whole five seconds ago, so everybody left. Well, everyone except your girl here. Although, I wouldn't blame her if she had." Josh's cheeks start to flush before sullenly dropping his chin in defeat.

He can sense Maya still rubbing his back in hopes of consoling him, and to ultimately relieve him of his embarrassment. Needless to say, firmly rolling her lips as she hopelessly tries not to laugh. Josh may not have won, but in her eyes, the moment didn't feel wasted. She was glad to be getting out of the house, and doing something to get her mind off of everything that's happened recently regarding her and the lake. Josh, too playing a huge role with keeping her nerves at bay. It's why she didn't protest when he suddenly suggested they'd drive into town for a block party, and why would she? A time where they can just let loose and be together. It was a real step-up from the lake house for sure. Nevertheless, when Josh starts to walk closer toward the guy, freeing her from her thoughts, she can't help lifting an eyebrow, wondering what he's up to.

Josh holds out his hand, looking at the man expectantly. "What?" the guy says.

"Where's my prize?" Josh replies, and there's an immediate awkward silence as everyone looks around at each other. However, Josh's tense expression never falters even when the guys start to laugh. "I don't see what's so funny. I got six of those seven apples in under thirty seconds. That has to count for something,"

"It might, but the rules were to catch _seven_." The guy taunts, and Josh's jaw is taut. He wasn't going to leave without something at least for his efforts, and nothing anybody could say would change his mind.

Maya then quietly steps forward, her presence easily stopping the intense argument between the two boys as they both look down at her curiously. She stands in front of Josh to separate him from the guy, and Josh is perplexed. He leans his mouth close to her ear and whispers, "What are you doing?"

"Just watch." There's certainty in her voice, and Josh decides not to question it. Instead, silently watching his smol girl in action as she tries to avenge him because fortunately for Josh, Maya knows all about the 'con artist' type.

She smiles at the middle-aged man with confidence, knocking down his own. "We're all friends here, right?" Maya says, and the man continues to look at her suspiciously.

He sneers. "As if. I'm not gonna let a bunch of kids intimidate me. Your boyfriend lost, sweetheart, so how about you two go off and make out somewhere."

"Oh, we will, but not before you give us what you promised." By now, Maya's tactful countenance has vanished, and has been replaced with a cunning and ingenious glare in her eyes. "That is, unless you want us to expose you."

The revelation changes the mood completely, and both Josh and the guy look absolutely anxious, although not necessarily for the same reason. "What are you talking about, little girl?" the man asks, his voice shaky and unsteady, and Maya simply smirks.

She plainly stares at her nails, exuding great calmness and self-assurance. "I imagine you come to this event every year. You set up your little tent, persuading people to spend their money for the chance of winning some spectacular prize you refuse to unveil, knowing nobody will actually win."

"What's your point?" the man folds his arms across his chest, keeping his broad stance. He appears unfazed on the outside when really, his heart is racing a million miles a minute.

Maya steps even closer to him, leaving hardly any space between them, and looking directly up at his face. "Truth is, you don't really have a prize to give. You probably don't even have permission to run this tent."

Josh widens his eyes from where he is, noticing when the guy starts to sweat. And just when he thought Maya couldn't surprise him anymore than she already has, she does this.

The guy nervously diverts his gaze, but still sensing Maya's penetrating glare. He swallows. "You can't prove anything."

"Can't I?" Maya says. "Show us the prize."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…" The man starts to fidget, unsure of what to say, which is all the proof Maya needs.

She smiles at him before backing away. "You can't, can you? Because there is no prize!" Maya exclaims, purposely shouting the truth, and the man hastily jumps. He lunges toward her, covering his filthy hand over her mouth.

He shushes her. "Keep it down!" the guys yells in a low whisper. He slyly looks around to witness if anybody heard them, but luckily the music is loud enough to distract everyone. He sighs a breath of relief, while Josh releases Maya from his clutches. He looks at the couple irritably. "Listen, it's your own stupid fault! I didn't force you to come over here!"

"And I guess it's our fault too if we tell the director about this," Maya threatens.

"No!" the guy panics. He couldn't afford getting caught or being banned, and if that meant giving Josh his money back, then he had no choice. He digs into his back pocket, revealing a wad of cash from a plentiful of unsuspecting patrons, and licking his fingertip as he counts enough bills to give back to Josh.

Josh reluctantly accepts the five dollars, placing it into his own pocket. He then looks beside him at Maya, who's now holding his hand. She smirks. "Was that so hard?"

"Yeah, just get out of here." the guy angrily grunts, pointing in a random direction, and finally turning his back on them.

Maya and Josh start to walk away, stopping each for a hot dog, and continuing to enjoy the rest of the party despite the rather peculiar encounter. They're walking side by side through the street, Maya in the middle of taking a bite when she senses Josh looking at her from the corner of her eye. She looks at him bashfully considering the strong gaze and subtle smile has her heart palpitating. And when he suddenly leans in to plant a kiss on her lips, Maya doesn't question it. At least, not before she sees him licking his lips. She blushes. "What are you doing?"

"You had mustard on your mouth," Josh smirks, and Maya sheepishly stares at the ground as they walk. There's warmness in his eyes as he gazes at her, Josh eventually stopping in his tracks, and grabbing Maya's arm as he pulls her close to him.

They're staring deeply at one another, Maya's stomach fluttering with butterflies the longer Josh continues to look at her like she'll disappear in just the blink of an eye.

He wraps his arms around her, tightly embracing, and Maya is breathless. Josh's breathing is calm and steady as he rests his chin on top of her head, and feeling when Maya slowly snakes her arms around his backside. She inhales the intoxicating aroma of his cologne, practically high off of the fresh scent of pine and citrus. She's puzzled by the sudden hug, but accepting it nonetheless. "Josh,"

"You're amazing." Josh prompts, and Maya's heart skips a beat. "I can't believe you knew that guy was a con artist."

"Yeah, well…that's exactly why I had us go over there." Her verdict confuses Josh as he slightly backs away to stare at his girlfriend's face. His expression is distorted, and Maya playfully rolls her eyes, aware that she needs to elaborate. "It's common sense,"

"What is?"

"When have you ever heard of someone that's in charge of a game refusing to showcase the prize unless the person actually wins? He just wanted to get people interested, take their money, and then leave them bitter and empty handed." Maya explains, which makes sense now that Josh hears it aloud. Albeit, she's always been remotely more street smart than book smart, and without that, Josh would've foolishly lost his money like everybody else. It may have only been five dollars, but it's the principle that matters. "I convinced you to play after I saw him earlier, hoping to scare him. Besides, I still plan to rat him out, and I'm sure he knows that. He's probably already packed up and left by now."

"Gosh, I love you," Josh snorts, his teeth on full display as he smiles prior to leaning his face down to kiss Maya's lips where she manages to murmur an _I love you too_ in response.

Josh wraps an arm around Maya's shoulders as they proceed to walk, continuing to check out the rest of the block party—Maya briefly stopping to get a _Henna_ tattoo, and soon following Josh to a photo booth. They take a set of four pictures together—silly, normal, romantic, and pretend serious. Josh closely admires the photos once they exit the booth before handing them over to Maya. She holds the strip of film delicately in her hands, cheeks rosy and hot, and making a mental note to keep it with the rest of her collection. Maya's infatuation is specifically with the photo where she's sitting on Josh's lap, arms around his neck, and kissing like it's nobody's business. She even likes the one with the both of them sticking their tongues out at the camera, and crossing their eyes, while Josh's favorite photo is them pouting at one another as if they're angry with each other.

Maya soon looks up at Josh the minute he drops a hand onto her shoulder. "Hey, I'll be right back. I just want to find a bathroom."

"What's wrong with the porta potty?" Maya points a thumb behind her where there's one just a few feet away from them.

Josh looks at Maya seriously. "Would _you_ use it?" he asks, and Maya skittishly grinds her teeth before shaking her head.

"Good point. I'll see you when you get back," she replies, bidding him a nice bathroom break.

Josh chuckles lightheartedly, and soon making his way away from the crowds and festivities. He figures there has to be an open store somewhere with a restroom on one of the off streets not occupied by the party, and walking along the sidewalk before finally turning a corner. He didn't want to be away from Maya for too long in fear something might happen to her during his absence, but also wanting to hurry to avoid his bladder exploding before he can make it to a toilet.

He begins to speed walk and when he believes to have found a place, starting to jog until he's approximately five blocks away from it. However, starting to slow down once something appears in front of him on his path. It's someone with strikingly similar rainbow-dyed curls as Eden and it doesn't take long for Josh to realize that it _is_ Eden. She's walking out of the same place Josh was going to use the bathroom, and suspiciously keeping her head down, while quickly sauntering in the direction heading away from him. He starts to pick up the pace, chasing after her while shouting her name. "Eden, wait!"

She momentarily stops to glance over her shoulder, confirming Josh's suspicions of it being her. Nevertheless, beginning to run when she sees who's calling her, and Josh desperately picks up speed. He's running as fast as he can to catch up with her. Josh subsequently grabs ahold of her forearm, spinning her around, and immediately noticing as something falls out of her hands and onto the concrete.

It looks like a phone charger, and Josh hurriedly bends down to pick it up for her. "Here you go—" Eden harshly snatches it out of his hands, and Josh is perplexed. Wasn't there something missing? "How come you don't have a receipt?"

Eden doesn't respond, and Josh widens his eyes. "Don't tell me you st—"

"How about you mind your business?" she gripes, silencing him. Eden quickly tries to put the package into her backpack, but it isn't easy when Josh interferes.

He snatches the charger back from her, and holding it above his head when Eden tries to retrieve it. "Why did you steal this?" Josh quietly whispers, while Eden continues to jump for it.

"I told you, it's none of your business!" Eden hopelessly attempts to reach for it, but Josh's overwhelming height advantage proves to be a pain. "Dammit Josh, give it back!"

"You must really need this for something if you had to risk stealing it,"

"No shit, now give it here!"

"And anyway, how do you know my name?" Josh says as he doesn't remember announcing it the first night he met Eden.

Eden then clenches her fists. She stops trying to jump for the charger, and Josh is confused. Afterwards, painfully hunching over when Eden jabs a punch into his stomach, and hastily picking up the charger when it falls to the ground. She looks at Josh mercilessly as he can barely keep his balance, while cradling his stomach. "I told you to mind your business. What I do has nothing to do with you."

"But what _are_ you doing?" Josh groans, desperate for an answer, but Eden starts to walk away, leaving him alone on the sidewalk. He still wanted to talk to her after he found her in the woods not too far from where Maya had been, but she was making it extremely difficult. Now she's apparently robbing stores for nothing but a cell phone charger. Josh didn't understand what she was up to, and willing to talk to her brother just to find out. Needless to say, he would first have to know where to look.

Josh slowly starts to stand up, acknowledging the few concerned people surrounding him. He still hadn't gone to the bathroom and after Eden's sharp blow to his abdomen, Josh unfortunately having to live with the awful humiliation of slightly pissing on himself.

Good thing Maya wasn't around to see it.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW** , I love reading your feedback!

You all are an absolute ball of sunshine—every single one of you reading this whether you've been following my stories for a while or just started. It feels good knowing my efforts are loved and appreciated. And too, just a quick hi and acknowledgment to my most recent story followers/favorites: Whenitsover, Erin9877, and Jt33. Thank you :)

 **Recap:**

1\. Josh and Maya attend a city annual block party.

2\. Josh has a run-in with a supposed con artist.

3\. Josh randomly encounters Eden on the street, who just got done robbing a store.

 **Author Replies:**

somuchlovexoxo: I was a little worried people would think Josh said the L word too early, but I'm glad nobody disagrees with it. Maya and Josh have known each other for years now, and Maya has always made her feelings for him evident. It just took some time for Josh to do the same and now that he isn't with Tess, he has no reason not to.

Ash543: **Maya should have to wear a life jacket 24/7 the whole time they stay at the lake house from now on. Can you get Josh on that for me please?** I'll make sure of it, don't worry ;)

Alwaystoolate: **I love that Josh was there to keep Maya from getting lost in the lake again. What was she thinking going out there alone in the middle of the night after almost dying there earlier anyway?** We're going to find that out very soon. That is, if I don't change my mind and rewrite everything again, lol.

Erin9877, Grace, sophiee24: Thank you for understanding, it means a lot. Now I can calm down since you guys are being so supportive about this. *heart emoji*

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	8. Chapter 8

Old Soul, Young Heart

Chapter Eight, _**Third Time's the Charm**_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

His heartbeat is rapid as he frantically gazes around for the blonde in question. He'd been gone no more than ten minutes since leaving her to find a restroom, and now she's suspiciously nowhere in sight. Josh can't help the panicked expression on his face, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead, and thoughts roaming wild as he conjures up the worst-case scenarios. What if she'd been taken or got lost somehow? Josh feels the urge to vomit just thinking about it, desperately continuing to search for her.

In the few minutes he'd been away, there seems to be even more people at the block party now than before, making Josh greatly disgruntled and claustrophobic. He tries peering over heads and shoving through people but the more he proceeds to look, the more his uncertainty rises. Josh doesn't trust Maya alone by herself anymore, but figuring she would be fine long enough for him to use the bathroom, especially since there's plenty of witnesses around presuming anything did happen.

Josh hurriedly walks through the street, coming in proximity with the phony tent from earlier and just as Maya predicted, the man is long gone with the rest of his belongings. Immediately he groans, recalling the moment he'd nearly been cheated out of his money. Josh couldn't understand how Maya could just disappear without a trace although unfortunately, this has happened before. He looks and looks and looks, waiting for the opportunity of seeing her in his peripheral, but it seems to be pointless. Maya probably isn't even at the party anymore, and that frightens Josh even more. He then pulls out his cell phone to try his luck with contacting her, and holding it up to his ear.

Josh listens intently to the constant ringing, and looking left and right in hopes of spotting the tiny blonde. However, quickly furrowing his eyebrows once he recognizes a noise that sounds distinctly like Maya's ringtone. It's resonating from behind him, Josh slowly turning around until he's standing face to face with someone.

Her eyes appear to shimmer the second they make eye contact with each other, and soon Josh lowers his phone away from his face. His lips are ajar and his heart is no longer palpitating like a runaway freight train.

Maya simply smirks at him, completely unaware of the heartache and trepidation she just put her boyfriend through. She was busy getting something for the both of them as well as snitching to the director about the suspicious guy from earlier during the time she'd been alone much to Josh's dismay, and easily managing to detect him despite the overwhelming crowd of people. She's standing with her hands behind her back, ready to reveal what it is until Josh suddenly wraps his arms around her. Maya's face is smashed into his chest, closely smelling his rousing cologne for the second time that day.

Josh's embrace is tight and comforting as he rests his chin on the top of her head. They're standing directly amid the flood of people, but it's almost as if they're completely alone. They were only a part for a few minutes, and Josh's hug says it all. He missed her and he was worried about her as foolish as that may sound. And despite not understanding the slight clinginess, Maya doesn't argue. She gradually wraps her arms around Josh's backside, sensing when he squeezes her even tighter. "Not that I'm not loving this right now, but are you okay?"

"That's what I should be asking you," Josh looks down to stare into Maya's eyes. "I came back, and didn't know where you were."

Maya is empathetic, and gradually diverts her gaze. Her incident with the lake is something neither one of them will be able to forget. Nevertheless, hoping to keep it a secret from everybody else once they return home. She didn't want to worry her mom and Shawn, and she especially didn't want to worry Riley—the one who'd been more skeptical than anybody about Maya even going on this trip with Josh.

Josh continues to look at her like he's patiently waiting for her to say something. "Maya," he says delicately, and sliding his hands down the sides of her arms.

"I got you something…" Maya murmurs prior to displaying her hands out in front of him. In the center of her palms is a keychain. Josh repeatedly glances back and forth between them and her face, reluctant to take one. "The panda one is for you," she states, the only choices being of that and a dragon.

Josh carefully takes it out of her left hand, while Maya closes her other one containing the dragon. The panda is silicone with pink cheeks and a broad smile on its face. Josh seals it in his hand before grinning at her. "It's awesome. Thank you." He says, and leaning down to peck Maya's lips. "But I have to ask—why am I the panda, and you're the dragon?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Maya replies with a sly smirk on her mouth. "Let's just say there's a lot of…cute things about you that I like. I felt the panda was appropriate." Josh's cheeks instantly turn pink by the revelation, similar to that of his keychain.

He smiles at the ground. "And let me guess, you're the dragon because you're hot?"

"You said it, not me." Maya shrugs modestly, and Josh chuckles. Afterwards, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, something he's mindlessly become accustomed to doing. They start to walk to nowhere in particular and in the meantime, Maya's staring down at her keychain. She somewhat started collecting keychains after Zay thoughtfully gave her one for her birthday. It's shaped like a tiny Polaroid camera, and Maya doesn't like to go anywhere without it. She likes the thought of keeping it close because it gives her constant reassurance that skipping college to do photography instead wasn't at all a mistake. After all, she's got all the education she could ever need for the rest of her lifetime and if she ever does change her mind, college will always be there.

Josh notices Maya's spaced out demeanor and says, "So that's what you were doing, while I was gone?"

She nods. "You were gone longer than expected, so I thought I could pass the time by waiting to get us one of these." Maya explains, and Josh draws quiet. He didn't want to tell Maya that the reason he'd been gone for so long was because he ran into Eden, whom apparently just got done robbing a local electronic store. Fortunately, he'd been there to stop the little boy trying to shoplift from the convenience store back home and if he'd shown up a little sooner, he would've done the same thing to Eden. Needless to say, Josh merely wanting to know why stealing something as measly as a phone charger was so important. What did Eden need it for, and does it have anything to do with why she was in the woods? He would probably never know. "By the way, you missed the raffle we entered for the chance to win tickets to an upcoming Justin Timberlake concert. We lost…obviously."

"Eh, it was worth a shot." Josh shrugs. "Now how about we get out of here?"

"Sure, but it's still early. You got somewhere in mind?"

"I might," Josh takes Maya's hand, running as he starts to lead them away from the block party. They'd been there long enough, and now it was time to have absolute privacy with each other.

They make it back to his mustang, getting into appropriate seats, and buckling themselves in. Josh refuses to tell Maya where they're going, while pulling away from the curb. It wasn't necessarily early but it wasn't late either. The sun has still yet to set, and that meant the perfect time for a detour. Josh casually and comfortably drives with his seat slightly back, and one hand on the steering wheel. Elsewhere, Maya is unable to take her eyes off of him as she consistently pesters him to disclose where they're going, and Josh resists every time.

It's still a few minutes before they finally arrive, and Maya sees that they're now at a park or more specifically, a duck pond. She stares at Josh after looking out of the window, and he's smiling from ear to ear. A nice relaxing evening after a hyper and somewhat chaotic day is exactly what they need before going back to the lake house, and Maya is just as excited as he is despite her chill countenance. "We're going to feed the ducks?"

"We're going to feed the ducks," Josh confirms, hopping out of the car, and Maya eagerly follows behind him. He takes some celery out of the backseat that he made sure to bring with him, certain they would be doing this after.

It's a few steps before they reach the pond, stopping just at the edge. There's at least seven ducks paddling in the water and the second they see humans, they start swimming closer. Josh and Maya both squat down toward the water, captivated once the creatures start to waddle around them. "Here you go," Josh says, breaking off a piece of celery top, and handing it to Maya.

Her smile is genuine, taking it out of his hands. Josh first watches as Maya tries feeding each duck individually rather than scattering pieces along the grass. She looks extremely calm and content with her camera hanging around her neck that she's been using to take pictures all day, and this moment would be no exception. Albeit, she couldn't wait to get home and show to Shawn all the photographs she's taken in the three weeks she's been away as she knows there's no bigger supporter of her pictures than him. "They're literally eating of the palm of my hand,"

"Yeah, I know. Who knew you were so good at feeding ducks?" Josh teases, and Maya playfully bumps her elbow with his. He eventually starts to feed the ducks closest to him, and it doesn't take long before they're all out of celery.

The ducks start to head back into the water, Maya and Josh sitting beside one another on the grass, and Josh's eyes are glued to the blonde as she silently snaps photos of the ducks swimming. Maya went from painting nearly every day to taking pictures instead, and Josh can't help but be curious. He's sure Maya still paints whenever she gets the chance, but wondering why not as often anymore. "Do you plan to sell all of your pictures?" Josh asks, sparking conversation after a few minutes of quietude.

Maya puts her camera down, and looks at him. "I need to make money somehow, so yeah. Maybe not _all_ of them, but definitely my best ones."

"Then I'm sure the ones of me aren't up for discussion," Josh smirks.

Maya rolls her eyes. "Well, of course I rather keep all of those, but I guess it all depends."

"On what?"

"How much someone is willing to pay for a picture of you," Maya responds, and Josh blushes. He's sure nobody would pay that much for a picture of him sleeping or eating, but Maya would beg to differ. "Get the picture blown up and put it on the wall. I'd do that," she smirks, and Josh isn't surprised. Although, it does make him feel good knowing she would, regardless of their relationship or not.

Josh then falls back onto the grass, and pulling Maya down with him. It's quiet while they look at the now colorful sky since the sun is finally starting to set. Their hands are resting on top of either of their stomachs, enjoying the soothing silence between them. They've barely been official for twenty-four hours, but it still feels like they've been together for a while. Their bond feels natural, their affection wholesome, and their butterflies erratic. Josh hates that it took dating someone like Tess for him to realize, who he's really supposed to be with at least during this exact time in his life, but better late than never. Maya's love for him has changed and strengthened so much throughout the years with no chance of crumbling unless Josh leaves her heartbroken.

He slowly turns his head to look at her, and she subsequently does the same. Their gazes are intense and their emotions untamed simply by being close to one another. "You want to hear something kind of interesting," Josh says, and Maya is immediately intrigued. She nods. "When we were at the ski lodge all those years ago, I had a talk with Lucas."

Maya goes stiff at the mention of the cowboy's name, nervous for the truth Josh is about to manifest. She didn't know they had talked at all, although it makes sense now that she thinks about it. There had been a lot of talking that day, so it's only natural Lucas and Josh would be a part of the fraction. What would they possibly need to say to each other though, and why is Josh choosing now to bring it up? Maya continues to look at him, while Josh anxiously breathes, blatantly stalling even though he was the one to mention it in the first place. He then starts to sit up so he's leaning on his elbow, and Maya quickly mimics him. "What did you say each other?"

"Nothing really," Josh remembers the conversation being quite brief as it didn't take long for them to be interrupted. "He wanted my opinion on something, and also wouldn't tell me, who he was going to pick between you and Riley." There's a pause amid his story, which gives the blonde a moment to think.

To this day, the ordeal with Lucas still didn't make much sense to her, truthfully feeling as though she accepted the theory of things merely because that's what was best for everybody at the time. Maya never truly had feelings for Lucas, but maybe beginning to lose her way the minute he started showing interest. In the back of his mind, he always liked Riley and knew it would be Riley. Meanwhile, Maya was just an obstacle there to give him a separate perspective. Albeit, she was happy he made the decision of choosing her best friend over herself because if he hadn't, Maya would not have Josh beside her right now, while they sit in a field of grass near a duck pond during sunset. The scene with them together is practically straight out of a movie, and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. "He asked me what does it mean that Riley spent the night talking to someone else,"

"And what did you say?"

Josh sheepishly shrugs, attempting to remember his exact words. "That she probably doesn't like him anymore." He admits, and Maya grows silent. She can count a handful of times she caught Josh talking to someone else and although it often caused her pain, she never stopped liking him. "His attitude got me thinking though…his jealousy. Even though he wouldn't tell me specifically who he'd pick, it was that moment that I knew it'd be Riley, and I honestly felt relieved."

Maya is speechless, looking at Josh with an eyebrow raised. "Relieved?"

"You and I talked not too long after. Things were said, and feelings were declared. I know the age difference has always been a problem for us and that's why I constantly rejected you. You agreed to wait for me, to give us a chance when the timing was right, but I didn't want to believe it."

"What do you mean, why not?"

Josh deeply sighs, diverting his eyes. His feelings for Maya may not have happened the same time hers did, but he has still liked her for a long time. Instead, merely opting to ignore his feelings because it was easier. "A crush is just that, Maya—a crush. I was sure your feelings for me would go away over time, especially if you found someone else. At first, I really thought it would be Lucas—hell, even Farkle or Zay if we're getting technical. Long story short, I was sure it'd be anybody but me, and that's why dating Tess initially felt good. I finally had someone to get my mind off of you and this hopeless fairytale of ours that would never be."

"Hopeless fairytale, but it's happening right now!" Maya passionately exclaims, and Josh smiles.

He then looks over, reaching for a flower, and gently placing it into the blonde's hair. Maya's heartbeat is abrupt and her cheeks flushed, while Josh takes a mental image of her to keep inside of his brain forever. "And that's why I was relieved. If he had picked you, well…" Josh tapers, his words fading into nothing, and Maya softly cups his cheek.

His skin feels hot, while his eyes appear to glow and flicker. Maya then eases her face closer until her lips are gingerly touching Josh's, keeping her eyes closed, while the slow and subtle kissing has her seemingly floating on air. Afterwards, distinctly falling over as they roll around in the grass, their mouths never breaking. And when their lips finally part several seconds later, Josh is on top, and staring at Maya like she's a single gem inside a treasure chest. "We're giving the ducks a show," he laughs, and so does she.

"We should probably get going then, finish this back at the house." Maya says slyly, and Josh doesn't oppose.

He eagerly stands up before forcefully lifting Maya up and over his shoulder. He jogs while carrying her back to the car, and carefully setting her down once they return. She leans her back against the passenger door of the mustang, her hands holding both sides of his face, and kissing him again like he's a drug she's happy to be addicted to. "We should really stop, or we'll never get home." Josh mumbles, and Maya reluctantly complies.

He helps her into the passenger seat, closing her door, and rushing to the other side to get into the car. Josh revs the engine, rushing to get back to the lake house, and let the utter romance continue. It takes approximately twenty-five minutes to get back from town, Josh quickly parking in the driveway, and walking over to Maya, who's already out of the car. He lifts her back into his arms, prepping to go inside with her until something catches his attention from the corner of his eye.

Josh looks over his shoulder, and down by the lake he can clearly see a silhouette. He furrows his eyebrows, and squinting his eyes to try distinguishing the figure within the darkness. Maya glares at him in bewilderment, wondering what's suddenly so important. Josh then puts her down. "Josh, what's wrong?"

"That…over there. Do you see it?" Josh points, and Maya looks in the exact direction.

She can see someone too. "Who do you think it is?"

"Only one way to find out," Josh replies, starting to walk away toward the person, and Maya hastily frets. She grabs ahold of Josh's wrist, pulling him back. Josh looks at her curiously. "What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing? I've had enough weird happenings with that lake without you willingly going over there to talk to a stranger, who's clearly minding their own business." Maya argues, and Josh's stare is sharp.

"I get what you're saying, but this is practically a private lake. I just want to see who it is, and what they're doing here. Maybe even politely ask them to leave,"

"Josh—"

"You can go in the house and wait for me, but I'm doing this." Josh starts to walk again, his eyes never leaving sight of the person until he's close enough to realize, who it is. He's entirely fixated on them that he doesn't even notice Maya following after him and once they're standing on the dock together, Josh swallows. Maya looks at his profile skeptically, while he takes a step closer. "What are you doing here," he says more like he's surprised rather than truly seeking an answer.

Eden promptly looks behind her to see Josh and Maya standing just a few feet away, and eventually facing forward again. Her reaction to seeing them is completely calm and stone-cold. Josh then notices the Ouija board sitting in front of her, and his heart sinks. What on Earth is she up to now?

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW** , I love reading your feedback!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I thought it was really sweet and romantic.

 **Recap:**

1\. Josh returns to the block party, and thinks he lost Maya.

2\. Maya gives Josh a keychain.

3\. Josh takes Maya to a duck pond.

4\. Josh tells Maya about his talk with Lucas at the ski lodge.

5\. Josh and Maya come home, and find Eden on the dock near the lake with a Ouija board.

 **Author Replies:**

TreasuredReviewer: **I love this story isn't your typical story. It's different, cute and has a mystery to it. A little bit of everything for everyone.** Thanks for the kind words, glad you like it :)

thicc lester: **loved the use of "smol" lol.** Lol, I was wondering if anyone would catch on to that. I thought it was cuter than just spelling "small" the right way.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	9. Chapter 9

Old Soul, Young Heart

Chapter Nine, _**Heed Her Warning**_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

There's an eerie chill in the air the longer they continue to stand near the lake, and the moon barely visible as it remains hidden by the moving clouds. Meanwhile, the sky is dark and shadowy, but the ghostly ambience doesn't seem to startle Eden in the slightest. Instead, proceeding to sit on the edge of the dock, looking out at the water with a tense glare in her eyes. She'd only been at the lake for approximately ten minutes prior to being interrupted, and wasn't planning to leave until she finished her true intentions of being there at all.

Josh continues to stand behind her, aching to reach out and touch her. He remembers running into Eden earlier, and she'd been desperate to get away from him. Albeit, he never would've suspected to find her here late at night with a Ouija board, and a single white candle stick glowing. He glances over his shoulder at the blonde, who's currently standing as stiff as a board with her arms tightly wrapped around herself. Maya looks as if she's just seen a ghost, her blue eyes shimmering with fear, and her porcelain skin distinctly pale. After last time, she wanted to stay as far away from the lake as possible, still unsure what possessed her to go near it again in the first place.

Maya senses Josh looking at her, and eventually connects her gaze with his. His worrisome attitude deeply concerns her, knowing she's partly the reason for it. She attempts to dispose of the trepidation coursing through her insides, masking her distress with fearlessness as she isn't the one they should be worried about. She walks a little closer until she's standing directly beside Eden, hovering over her with a clear countenance of confusion. This is only the second time she's run into her, while this was actually Josh's third.

Maya stares at Josh skeptically, who's still standing behind Eden. He swallows nervously before reluctantly draping a hand onto Eden's shoulder. She flinches the instant he touches her, and Josh quickly retracts his hand. " _Don't_ , touch me." She says menacingly, and both Maya and Josh look at one another. Eden seems to have a different personality every time they see her.

Josh then kneels down beside her to be closer. He stares back and forth between the board and the candle stick as he says, "Eden, this is crazy. Why are you here, and what are you doing?"

Eden immediately starts to laugh, her condescension evident. She wasn't at all fazed by Josh's attempt to be tough and stern, mocking him of his cluelessness. Eden slowly cranks her head in his direction, looking at him as if he's scum on the bottom of her shoe. She didn't want to be disturbed and if they didn't leave now, then they would just have to join her. "You are such an idiot," Eden grumbles, and Josh is perplexed.

He lifts an eyebrow in question, and sneaking a glimpse at Maya, who is just as bewildered. They only know Eden because she was in the woods the same time they were, and there's clearly something going on with her that she isn't telling them about. Needless to say, Maya would much rather leave the girl alone, whereas Josh seems to be obsessed with talking to her. He's been waiting for the moment he could finally confront Eden about the warning she disclosed the first time they met, and what better time than now when she's not rushing to get away from him?

Josh ignores the wicked gleam in her eyes as well as the harsh statement full of venom. He takes a deep breath. "What are you talking about, Eden?" he warily asks.

Eden strongly groans, dragging out the obnoxious tone. She couldn't believe the couple weren't aware of what's really been going on, pitying their obliviousness. If only they'd known the truth, they wouldn't even be here right now. She looks back and forth between Josh and Maya before rolling her eyes. "You two are so naïve," Eden says, and Maya and Josh exchange nervous glances—the weirdness Eden was exuding being most unsettling. "This lake isn't a safe place." She admits, and the couple don't understand.

"What do you mean, is it haunted or something?" Maya bites her tongue the second the words leave her mouth, while Josh looks at her as if she's insane for even thinking such. There's no way the lake across from his best friend's house is haunted; he's swam in the lake enough times to be certain. Eden didn't know what she was talking about, but merely trying to scare them. "So, which is it?" Maya interrogates, waiting for Eden to elaborate. She's piqued their interest now, and there was no use denying it.

Eden anxiously looks around her, making sure they're alone before saying anything else. "There's a history with this lake," she states, and neither Josh or Maya react to hearing the vague revelation. They needed to know a lot more before panicking, and easily believing that everything Eden is saying is true.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing out here." Josh mumbles. The creepy view of Eden's face glowing from the fire of the candle makes it difficult to stay calm considering he's really freaking out on the inside. "Did someone die here?"

"You could say that," Eden's voice is low and mysterious, purposely leaving everyone in suspense. "Nobody even comes to this lake anymore after what happened." She proclaims, and Josh finds that extremely hard to believe; certain that there's no such chance of strange or paranormal things happening with this lake. He may not be able to explain yet what suddenly occurred when Maya had been dragged underneath, but if Eden's insinuating what he thinks, then she's completely lost her mind.

Maya, who's still standing in front of everyone—her back facing the lake—looks at Eden precariously. She then starts to smirk, deciding to humor the questionable truth. "Care to explain, then?" she replies, and all eyes immediately shift to her.

Josh didn't want Maya to entertain the foolishness, which is proven by the disappointed look he's currently giving her. Eden truly believes that there's something wrong with the lake and the only way to convince her otherwise, is to disagree with her. There's a brief awkward silence following Maya's request, and soon Eden is seen hastily sifting through her backpack for something. Josh and Maya's eyes are glued to her movements, mouths agape and hearts racing as they await the inevitable. Josh's stomach then nervously beginning to churn when he notices the phone charger Eden ran away with earlier during the block party. She even pulls out a cell phone along with a stack of old papers. "These," Eden says, referencing to the formerly written news articles. "are a missing person's report along with an old news story."

The various pages are wrinkled with a lot of the ink faded, personally printed out during the time of the investigation. Eden closely hung on to them, hopelessly wishing for the truth to be false.

Josh picks up one of the papers, skimming the layout for necessary information. On the very top of the page is an obscure picture of a girl probably no older than he is. It's printed in black and white, so he isn't able to decipher the color of her hair or her eyes. However, what he _can_ figure out based off of the article is that her name is Claudia, and she went missing not even a whole month ago before being declared dead. He continues to read further until he comes across a sentence that states she allegedly committed suicide, and his heart instantly drops upon hearing the news. Why anybody would ever take their own life is beyond him, certain there had to be another option. Needless to say, Josh will never understand what pain like that must actually feel like.

Maya gradually bends over to also examine one of the papers, while Eden remains quiet and staring at nothing in particular. "Her name was Claudia Winchester. She was twenty-one, had brown hair and blue eyes…and she was my best friend,"

Josh and Maya are speechless—more so now than they already were as it was beginning to make sense how Eden is involved. Josh rubs a hand across his mouth, contemplating an appropriate response that hopefully won't anger or disgruntle Eden. He gulps. "Is it true then? Is it true that she…" Josh struggles to get the words out, but it's not like he has to.

Eden looks at him intently for a moment before turning her attention back to the lake. Her heartbeat is surprisingly calm, truthfully numb by the proclamation as she's had more than enough time to scream and cry about it. "I can only tell you the way I understand it," she says, and Josh and Maya don't protest. They wait to hear what Eden has to say, which takes a few minutes as she gathers her thoughts. "I don't think she committed suicide, although I have to consider the possibility. Claudia had never shown any signs of being unhappy. Her family loved her, and so did her friends. Even her boyfriend treated her nicely."

"Then what do you think happened?" Maya asks, and Eden looks down as she takes a deep breath. It wasn't easy telling a bunch of strangers about the hellish nightmare of losing the person closest to her, but somehow, she felt safe with them. Josh and Maya have yet to give her a reason not to trust them, and Eden could definitely use the comfort.

She absently fiddles with her fingers, recalling the night she heard the news that Claudia was dead. "She ran away from home. Why, I don't know, but she ended up coming to these woods. She was alone, running away from something until finally the awful happened. If she was dealing with anything stressful, she never told or hinted it to me about it. I truly thought everything was going fine, and I guess that makes me a bad friend for not realizing."

"Don't say that. In no way were you a bad friend." Josh declares, but still Eden feels doubtful. She didn't need anyone's sympathy, especially from someone who's barely known her a week. Josh didn't know Claudia and he doesn't know Eden, ergo, his words mean absolutely nothing to her. "Maybe Claudia didn't tell you anything because there was nothing to tell,"

"And yet, she's dead." Eden says spitefully. "Whether she took her own life or not, she came to these woods specifically, and I need to know why." Her implication is most alarming, both Maya and Josh scared to ask the dying question. This was all turning into something much bigger than it really is, and they were not going to let Eden go through with this.

Maya squats down until she's sitting on the dock along with Josh and Eden, glancing at the Ouija board from the corner of her eye. She isn't necessarily afraid of anything pertaining to spirits, demons, or the underworld, but the thought of actually getting in contact with one is violently overwhelming. Maya doesn't believe in disturbing the afterlife, and Eden shouldn't let this dreadful time in her life persuade her into doing something stupid. "Hold on, Eden. Maybe you should stop and think about this first,"

"What for? Did you already forget what happened to you?" Just the mere mention of it is enough to rattle the blonde, rendering her speechless. Eden repeatedly looks between her and Josh, her face stern and distorted. "It's only been a few weeks since Claudia's funeral, and you were almost like the last victim who went swimming in this lake."

"Eden—" Josh says, but Eden quickly intervenes, no intentions of stopping until she's said all she has to say.

She looks at Maya intently. "A lot of our friends would always come to this lake just to hangout whenever the homeowners weren't around. We would swim and drink and have bonfires. Although, like I said earlier, that all stopped after Claudia's death. Everyone believes the lake to be haunted now since her body was found at the bottom, meaning this lake had been untouched by everyone except one unlucky person—an eleven-year-old boy, who wanted to sail his boat in the water, but mistakenly fell in after trying to retrieve it. He was found dead hours later not too far from where Josh found you. You were given mercy," Hearing Eden's words felt like listening to a scary story, and their current location didn't help to ease the suspense either.

Vivid images appear in their minds and within seconds are their arms covered in goosebumps. Josh still can't get over the slight moment of heartbreak when he thought Maya to be dead after finding her on the ground until fortunately bringing her back to consciousness. As for her scar, it's still unknown just how she got it, but is healing well nonetheless. Moreover, Josh still didn't want to believe Eden's words. Who's to say the boy simply couldn't swim, and that's why he drowned? Instead, Eden wants everyone to believe there was something in the water that forcibly pulled him down similar to Maya's incident. "Alright, seriously that's enough, Eden."

"It's the truth."

"I don't care!" Josh exclaims, silencing the atmosphere amongst everyone. "You sound ridiculous right now, and if this is your way of trying to scare us—"

"Don't be mad at me because you foolishly came to a place you know absolutely nothing about! If you just stayed out of the water, none of this would've happened! And I'm sure if your friend knew anything about what's occurred in past few weeks, then he would've warned you not to come here or at least to stay out of the lake!"

"Shut up!" Josh yells ferociously, clenching his fists. He came to this lake house to get away from the stress and the drama, hoping to have a good time with his now girlfriend, but Eden is doing nothing except making his blood boil. He then starts to stand up, and Maya immediately follows his lead. She walks to his side, holding his arm comfortingly, while Josh glowers at Eden; his eyes shooting daggers at her. "There's no way this lake is haunted."

"You don't know that it's not,"

"And you don't know that it is!" Josh responds, while Maya continues to be quiet and rather indifferent toward the entire situation. Needless to say, they weren't getting anywhere just arguing about it. "And your only means of figuring it out is with a stupid Ouija board! What do you even plan to do with it?"

"How else do you expect me to communicate with her," Eden retaliates, and Josh doesn't reply. Instead, he scoffs and rolls his eyes. He couldn't believe how irrational and idiotic Eden was being. She then chuckles and smirks, and Josh cocks an eyebrow incredulously. He doesn't understand the sudden hilarity of the situation, Eden creeping him out even more now. "I want to talk to Claudia, and know exactly what happened the night she died. Until all of this is resolved, this lake will forever continue to be an unsafe place."

Maya and Josh once again exchange glances with each other before Maya subsequently drops her gaze. She hasn't said much about the ordeal, and Josh is curious to know what's on her mind. His stare is pointed, proceeding to look at her profile. Maya's cheeks are blush and her jaw appears taut. Josh then looks back at Eden, who hasn't moved from her sitting position on the dock. "Okay, well…how are you so sure this will even work? Doing this doesn't guarantee you'll talk to the person you want,"

"That's why I have this," Eden holds up the cell phone she previously took out of her backpack. It's an old _Samsung Galaxy S8_ with a floral phone case, and its screen horribly cracked. It's surprising it still works. "It belonged to Claudia. I found it in the woods the night I met you." She explains, and suddenly it all makes sense. Eden needed the phone charger for the phone, but still Josh was confused.

His expression is dubious. He didn't understand how the police didn't find the phone themselves during the time of the search, and if having the phone now is technically tampering with evidence. Of course, Eden tried searching through the phone herself once turning it on, but finding nothing useful that would hint to her friend's running away. Josh gulps. "But why did you need to _steal_ the charger?" he interrogates, and Eden dramatically groans.

"I'm sure I told you to mind your own business but if you really must know, I didn't have the money." She says as if the revelation is obvious. Why else would someone feel compelled to steal something they really want? Eden desperately needed the charger, not with another way to get one, and unwilling to wait until she had the money. "Anyways, this phone was something Claudia treasured deeply more than anything she has in her room. I'm hoping having this with me, while I commence the séance will properly help to summon her. I just need to concentrate."

"Let's do it." Eden and Josh look at the blonde questionably succeeding her forward declaration. She'd been the one to say the least regarding the sensitive matter, Josh concerned for her sudden interest.

He gently grabs Maya's arm, excusing them to talk privately. Josh steadily searches Maya's eyes, skeptical of what this is really about. "Maya,"

"Don't say it." She affirms, shaking her head. "I'm in no way excited about this, but we can't let her do this alone."

"Why can't we?" Josh panics with his eyes wide. He did not want to participate in Eden's shenanigans, and wishing Maya felt the same. "You were right, okay? I should've listened to you about leaving her alone. C'mon, let's just go inside and—"

"Boing." Maya looks at him seriously, and Josh doesn't utter another word. She then smiles delicately at him prior to reaching up to caress his cheek. "It'll be fine."

"I don't think so."

"We'll just support her for a while, then when she gets her answer, she'll finally stop obsessing. Then you and I can continue where we left off," Maya assures, and Josh reluctantly smiles.

He still isn't keen on the idea, but Maya had a point. And if there's one thing Josh has learned about his girlfriend, it's to trust her. He intertwines his hand with hers before walking back to Eden, and she looks at each of them curiously. "What?"

"We're…going to help you." Josh chokes out, while Eden doesn't seem to care whether they choose to join her or not. She was already preparing to do it alone but if they wanted to opt-in, then she wasn't going to protest.

She looks back down at the board, sitting comfortably. "Come on, then. Sit." She urges, and within seconds are they all sitting in a triangle together. "The rules are simple, but I'm assuming neither one of you have played an actual Ouija board before, right?"

Josh and Maya don't respond, which is all the confirmation Eden needs. She sighs. "Right. Start by placing two fingers on the planchette." Eden instructs, following her own direction. She's only ever played with a Ouija board once—first during a sleepover mainly for fun and to make the night interesting. Now she's playing to get in contact with her deceased friend, who's likely haunting what used to be an innocent place to come. She keeps her head down before exhaling a deep breath. Eden then glares her eyes up at Josh and Maya. She asks them if they're ready, which in turn, they respond with a trepid head nod. "I'll ask all the questions. It's better if only one of us is trying to talk at a time,"

Neither Josh or Maya oppose considering they're only doing this for her sake. Instead, willingly keeping quiet, while the vigorous pounding of their hearts continues to rattle against their chests. The only useful illumination is that from the moon and the candle with the lake appearing strangely still as the air around everyone is calm. Eden is silent, attempting to concentrate. She knows the chances of communicating with Claudia is slim but if her theory is correct, then she should be closer than they think.

They slowly move the planchette a few times in a circle, and Josh is nearly on the verge of vomiting. He isn't sure how Maya convinced him to do this, but if anything goes wrong, they'll have to be the ones to deal with it because they're staying at the lake house. Whereas, Eden can simply go home, despite being the one to cause all of this.

Eden finally starts to speak, and Josh holds his breath the entire time, waiting for something to happen. For a while, nothing does, and both Josh and Maya are grateful. Meanwhile, Eden is growing frustrated. She's beginning to lose her patience, all of this seeming like a complete waste of time. "This is ridiculous."

"What is?" Maya asks with her thick eyebrows furrowed.

" _This_ , all of it. I just want to talk to Claudia, nobody else. If she isn't here to communicate with me, then we might as well—"

"Wait, shush!" Josh's stare is intense, his eyes gradually wandering back and forth as he desperately tries to listen to his surroundings. And when nothing happens, Eden looks at him suspiciously. Josh can feel when Maya squeezes his hand, and soon he gazes worriedly at her. "I thought I heard something…" He whispers, and Eden rolls her eyes.

"Of course you did," she says sarcastically. "You're that typical person that always swears they heard something."

"I'm not kidding, Eden."

"What did it sound like, then?" Eden folds her arms, ready to hear a bullshit answer. Josh looks over his shoulder for a minute, admitting that he isn't sure. Eden then laughs mockingly at him. "Exactly. You don't know what you heard because you didn't. Look, if you didn't want to do this, then you didn't have to. But what you're _not_ gonna do is try to scare me out of doing this."

"Eden, will you just shut the hell up for two seconds?" Josh demands, and the harshness of his tone is enough to leave her speechless. Maybe he is just being paranoid, but if Eden would just deflate her ego for a minute, then she would probably hear something too. "What I meant is, I couldn't tell what it sounded like, but I know I heard something."

The trio remain quiet for another two minutes, hoping to distinguish a noise and just when all seems hopeless, they can hear something that sounds like a low moaning or whisper. Immediately they all jump, their eyes wide and hearts palpitating. They all look around at each other, seeking a ruse or an explanation. Eden then swallows. "Okay, I hear it now too. That's great. It means we're finally getting somewhere." She smirks, anxious to ask another question—first asking its name and finally its intentions.

Josh is skeptical, arching an eyebrow. "Harry? Who's that? I thought we were talking to your friend?"

"I think it's…" Eden tapers until soon her eyes widen from the realization. "He's the boy that died here last after Claudia,"

"You mean, that eleven-year-old you told us about? Why are we talking to him?" Maya inquires, while shamelessly unable to get the image of _Harry Potter_ out of her mind.

Eden shrugs, and Josh looks at her irritably. "See? I told you, you couldn't control this! We wanted to talk to your friend, and now look!"

"Will you stop yelling?" Eden argues, truthfully being just as loud. "This isn't a bad thing!"

"Oh, yeah? Because I don't know about you, but I'm even more freaked out than I was when I thought we were summoning Claudia! This is wrong, Eden! We're talking to someone, who died only as a little boy! Someone still with their whole life ahead them!"

"Okay, now _you_ need to shut the hell up." Eden mindlessly removes her hand from the board, pointing a finger at Josh; her other hand busy holding the cell phone, and neither one of them seem to notice except for Maya, who's currently breathless. "I'm disappointed it's not Claudia too, but we can still ask questions, and hopefully find something out!"

"You know what? _No_ , I'm not doing this." Josh quickly rises to his feet, taking his hand off the board, and he doesn't even care. "Come on, Maya. We're leaving."

"You can't just quit in the middle of everything!"

"Watch me." Josh waits for Maya to grab his hand so he can help her up, but when she doesn't move, he's confused. Josh and Eden stop their bickering long enough to witness her expression, and the blonde is barely moving an inch. Eden and Josh briefly exchange glances, and Josh soon squats back down next to Maya. He drops a hand onto her shoulder, staring at her profile. "Babe,"

"Do you feel it…" Maya's voice is soft and apprehensive. Her eyes never leave sight of the board, but Eden and Josh don't understand what's going on.

There's then an instant howling of the wind, causing the flame of the candle to vanish. Eden and Josh hastily stand up, instinctively getting close to one another. Eden doesn't want to admit to truthfully being frightened, and unfortunately Josh is the only guy around that can protect her. Elsewhere, Maya is still sitting on the dock with her legs crossed. She has yet to take her fingers off the board, and subsequently beginning to tilt her head back until her nose is directly pointing up toward the darkened sky. Maya then opens her mouth, but oddly no words are spoken.

"Maya—" Josh is suddenly silenced when he feels something against his skin, and eventually Eden feels it too. They hardly said two words to the little boy, uncertain if it's even his spirit lurking amongst them.

Eden jumps more into Josh's arms, realizing this might've been a bad idea after all. Regardless, the only person Josh really wants to be holding right now is Maya. But when he starts to reach out to touch her, immediately flinching during the moment of a loud and sinister thunder of noise. Eden's scream is spine-chilling and even Josh belts an uncomfortable yelp.

Maya then calmly faces forward again with a plain facial expression that concerns both Josh and Eden. "We should go inside." Is her warning, and not a single one of them hesitate.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW** , I love reading your feedback!

This was a really long chapter, but I hope it helped to answer a lot of questions and wasn't too confusing. And just to make sure, I want to briefly pinpoint everything worth understanding:

-Eden had a best friend named Claudia.

-Claudia ran away from home for unknown reasons. She traveled to the woods, and was eventually found dead in the lake. It's been nearly a month since her funeral.

-Nobody has been to the lake since her death except an oblivious eleven-year-old boy, who went alone to sail his boat. His name was Harry, and he accidentally fell in after trying to get his boat back.

-Eden believes Claudia is haunting the lake, causing anyone that goes into the water to drown and die instantly. Hence, the little boy, and nearly Maya.

-Eden went to the woods to hopefully find something regarding Claudia's disappearance, and eventually discovers the cell phone.

-Eden uses a Ouija board to hopefully contact Claudia, and finally know the truth. She wants closure.

I think that's about it, but if any of you are still concerned, don't hesitate to PM me. Like I've previously said, I've written chapters over so many times, so I'm kind of just winging it a little at this point. Hopefully this chapter was entertaining as the plot will continue into Chapter Ten.

I just want to point out too that I've never played a Ouija board before, so please don't attack me if some of what I wrote is inaccurate. I merely wrote it based off of videos I've seen and research I did.

 **Recap:**

1\. Josh and Maya question Eden's intentions with the Ouija board.

2\. Eden explains her theory of why she believes the lake to be haunted.

3\. Josh and Maya reluctantly join Eden, attempting to contact Claudia.

4\. Strange things begin to happen, and Maya warns everyone to go inside.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	10. Chapter 10

Old Soul, Young Heart

Chapter Ten, _**If At First You Don't Succeed,**_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

He's running as if he's _The_ _Flash_ , heavily panting and refusing to look back. Josh keeps his hand tightly clenched with the blonde's, dragging her behind him as they race for the safety of the lake house. His heart is nervously pulsating, ready to burst out of his chest from all the fear coursing through his veins. He knew playing with a Ouija board was a stupid and careless idea, and now there's likely a ghost haunting them because they foolishly decided to disturb it.

Josh runs up the steps leading to the front door, shoving Maya inside first before finally looking back. His eyes desperately try to seek Eden within the darkness and for a while, he doesn't see her. Anxious to close the door, Josh quickly grows weary of waiting. He steps into the threshold, preparing to slam and lock the door until suddenly it comes barreling back into his face. Josh immediately stumbles backwards, and gently cradling his nose as it's now bruised and bleeding. He can sense when Maya comes running to his aid, while Eden's silhouette materializes in the doorway. She had accidentally hit Josh when she forced the door back open, hopeless to get inside.

Eden hurriedly locks the door prior to closing all of the blinds. She's breathing just as heavy as Josh was, her bag hanging limp from her shoulder and back against the door as she holds the Ouija board close to her chest. Eden wasn't going to risk leaving it behind, regardless of the strange circumstances. Needless to say, she notices Josh on the ground, blood oozing from his nostrils, and looks at him both sympathetically and disgustedly. She's standing in a puddle of water, soaking wet from the rainstorm that seemed to arrive so unexpectedly. Her rainbow curls are drenched, and sticking to the sides of her face. Eden's more than convinced that the storm happened because of a spirit, stuck with Josh and Maya until it blows over.

Josh moves his hand away from his face, staring at his palm as it remains covered in blood. He then looks up, glaring at Eden spitefully. "I can't believe you let this happen,"

" _You're_ the one, who took their fingers off the board!" Eden yells, satisfied to be placing all of the blame onto someone else. She didn't even necessarily want either of them to play but of course, they insisted. Albeit, the least they could do is execute the game correctly. "It's bad enough we didn't contact Claudia, but then you had to go and piss Harry off too!" Her accusation is most alarming, Josh perplexed as to how she could possibly see this as his fault.

He stands back up and marching toward Eden, ready to give her a mouthful. However, not given the chance when he can feel something tugging onto him. His anger temporarily subsides long enough to glance over his shoulder. Josh's heart skips a beat from the sight of Maya gently pulling on the hem of his shirt. She isn't giving him eye contact, but instead, closely watching the floor that's currently covered in mud and water. Maya's been acting odd ever since they were outside, Josh more concerned for her now than he had been when she mysteriously went to the lake alone in the middle of the night. "You both are to blame." The tone of her voice is dark and fiendish, truthfully frightening both Josh and Eden as they stare at her cautiously. "You both are to blame, and you both are the problem."

Maya wasn't making any sense at this point, Josh uncertain if it's even her saying these words or not. After everything that's happened, he wouldn't put pass the idea of her possibly being possessed. He briefly looks back at Eden before gazing again at his girlfriend. "Maya—"

"You both took your hands off the board, and you both wouldn't stop arguing." Maya declares, and neither one of them protest. Eden might not have realized it at the time, but thinking back to it, she does remember removing her hand from the planchette once during the middle of their fight. She obviously knows better, but none of that matters now. "You took your hand off the board, you were arguing, and we didn't properly say goodbye. All of this is happening because of _you_ _two_ ," And just as the words leave Maya's mouth, a clash of thunder and a strike of lightning violently resonates from the outside.

Everyone jumps and screams except for Maya, who's standing completely still and calm. She wasn't possessed, but merely displeased by her friends' actions. Now they have to pay the price. She looks at Josh intently, watching as the blood continues to drip from his nose. Maya walks a little closer until she's standing directly in front of him, and Josh is unable to break their intense gaze; his heart rapidly pounding the longer she proceeds to stare at him. "It should've stopped."

"What?"

"Your nose," Maya quietly says. "it should've stopped bleeding by now." Josh's hand trembles as he moves it toward his face, gently touching the area right under his nose where the blood is. He looks at his fingers, the blood seeming darker in color every time he looks at it. Josh then swallows, realizing that Eden has still yet to apologize for slamming the door in his face in the first place.

Elsewhere, Maya calmly grabs his hand, and intertwining their fingers together. Josh is breathless, staring down at their conjoined palms before looking back at the blonde. "Let's get you cleaned up," Maya declares, and Josh simply nods his head with his lips parted. He allows her to guide them out of the room, and into the bathroom, leaving Eden behind, who eventually goes to sit on the couch.

Maya turns on the bathroom light, stepping aside to let Josh walk in first. He goes to sit on the closed toilet seat, trepid as his eyes follow Maya's every movement. She first opens the medicine cabinet, extracting the first aid kit. "Pinch your nose, and slightly tilt your head back." Maya advises with her back still facing him, and Josh doesn't question her.

He does as he's instructed, continuing to breathe through his mouth. He feels ashamed that he let Eden anger him so much, yet grateful that despite his hot-temper, Maya's still next to him with more love for him than she had the previous day.

She gently wipes his face clean of the blood prior to applying some nasal spray and gel. Josh then continues to pinch his nose for at least ten minutes, anxious as him and Maya quietly sit in the bathroom together. He calmly watches as she sits on top of the counter, casually kicking her legs, while gazing at the wall across from her. She hasn't said much regarding the incident from earlier and whenever she did, Josh's stomach would instantly churn. He can't get over the thought of Maya being upset with him, especially over something as dumb as a Ouija board. And when Maya hops down from the counter, his heart momentarily stops as she softly reaches to touch his wrist, pulling his hand away from his face. "I think that's enough. You should be fine now," she states, and Josh quickly tries to feel for more blood.

He stares at his fingertips, relieved when no blood appears. "Thanks, Maya."

Maya simply smiles at him, her grin weak and fragile before turning around to exit the bathroom. However, merely grazing the doorknob when Josh suddenly grabs her arm, pulling her back to sit on his lap. Her crystal eyes seem to shimmer while her plump, pink lips remain agape. Her breathing is steady as she looks back and forth between her boyfriend's eyes and his mouth. It feels like so long since they've last kissed when really, it's only been about an hour. Maya purses her lips and swallows, her arms limp around Josh's neck, while his rest firmly on her waist. "Are you mad at me?" he questions, and it takes Maya a minute to deny it.

She starts to shake her head, and a smile slowly curls onto Josh's lips. Maya then briefly diverts her gaze, and immediately Josh can sense something's wrong. He softly grabs her chin and turning her head, so their eyes meet. Maya's skin looks flushed, and her heartbeat is erratic. How does one possibly tell their boyfriend that they actually believe the crazy girl, and her notion of the lake truly being haunted without sounding insane? Maya already knows Josh's feelings regarding the situation, and admitting the truth now will only guarantee further disaster. Besides, she didn't want anything to ruin their supposed happy vacation together. The option to leave will always be negotiable, but doing that just didn't feel right.

Maya doesn't want to abandon a place that once used to be merry and carefree without first doing something about it. It's easy to not care and walk away, but easy doesn't always mean the best. She looks deeply into Josh's eyes, sheepishly biting her lip. "Are you scared?" It wasn't what Josh was expecting her to say, but there wasn't any use lying about it either.

He nods. "I don't know what any of this means," a chill slithers down Josh's spine the instant the words are spoken. He's never once tried contacting spirits or demons, and truthfully doesn't see the point. When somebody dies, that should be the end of it. There shouldn't be a way to communicate with the dead because it only makes matters worse. "I didn't mean to let any of this happen."

"But you didn't, Josh."

"No," Josh's grip on Maya becomes tighter, holding her as close to him as possible. "I don't know why things constantly seem to go wrong every time I'm involved," Josh's words are nothing more than a whisper, and Maya's heart swiftly breaks in half.

She's breathless by the revelation, unsure why Josh would even think such. "Boing…" Maya can see when Josh starts to shake his head, pitying his life and everyone around him. "I don't believe that for a second." Maya mutters, and Josh is unable to take his eyes off of her because once again is she proving just why she's better than any girlfriend he's previously had, and probably any girlfriend he'll ever have.

Josh is beginning to tear up, and he doesn't even notice. "It's true."

"It's not." Maya contends, rendering Josh speechless. "If this is about Tess or Eden, then you're wrong. I've known you for as long as I've known Riley, and there isn't anything you aren't willing to do for someone. You care a lot, maybe too much, and it leaves you open for disdain. Some people don't appreciate you like I do, but that doesn't mean you should blame yourself for everything that happens. Your breakup with Tess—not your fault. Your fight with Eden—not your fault. I get that it may feel like it sometimes but trust me, it's not. I finally get to have you all to myself, and the last thing I want is for you to go into depression, thinking that the world is out to get you or something. I want the guy that I've fallen for since I was a teenager. I want _you_ , Boing. I want Josh."

There's a moment of silence as Josh doesn't know what to say. They haven't even been dating for more than seventy-two hours, and Josh already feels certain about everything regarding their relationship. His eyes never leave sight of the blonde as she gingerly wipes one of his lingering tears away and smiles. "If I got down on one knee right now… _would you say yes_?" Josh teases, highly anticipating Maya's answer, but she doesn't respond.

Instead, grabbing both sides of his face before leaning in to kiss him, and for a while, their mouths don't move. It's passionate and hot as their lips stay connected, neglecting to stop for air until several seconds later, and Maya gently caresses the hairs on the back of Josh's neck. "If it's any consolation, I'm scared too." The confession is most alarming, and Josh can't help the slight shaking in his knees. He's always known Maya to be a fierce and fearless badass, so to hear her admit to being nervous suddenly has his stomach in knots. "I don't regret playing the Ouija board, but I think we shouldn't have been so careless."

"You mean with Eden and I?" Josh presumes, and Maya nods. Afterwards, anxiously grinding his teeth together. "I get it, we shouldn't have taken our hands off the board."

"Your fighting didn't help either. We might've angered whoever we summoned and until we fix this, it won't go away." Maya explains, and Josh doesn't like what she's insinuating. It was hard enough playing the Ouija board once, and now they have to do it again.

He looks at Maya and then towards the door. "What are you suggesting we do then?"

"We need to apologize, and properly say goodbye. It's the only—" It's instantly quiet once the electricity flickers off, followed by a crash and blood-curdling scream. Josh and Maya can't see one another within the darkness, but can still sense the other's presence.

Maya jumps up from Josh's lap, seeking out his hand as they stand next to each other. They're keeping a far enough distance from the door when a violent yell and banging resonates from the outside, which is obviously Eden. She's begging for them to open the door, afraid to be alone with the power mysteriously out. Since they first entered the bathroom, the storm has gotten worse, and Eden can't shake the feeling of someone watching her. She continues to knock on the door until Josh finally opens it. "Eden?"

"What took you two so long?" she panics, barely able to distinguish their outlines. "I mean, really! How long does it take to clean a nose bleed?"

"We kind of got caught up," Maya replies, taking advantage of the blackness as she smiles up at Josh affectionately. She can sense when Josh squeezes her hand, and also when Eden grumbles.

She isn't the least bit interested with the couple's infatuation for each other, not while there's a spirit watching their every move. "We need a flashlight or something. I left my candle stick outside,"

"Alright, wait here. I know where my buddy keeps them," Josh reluctantly lets go of Maya's hand, and fleeing out of the living room to the utility closet. His first instinct is to turn on the light but of course, there's no power, so he has to try to locate everything in the dark. He then remembers his phone still in his pocket, and uses it as a temporary flashlight.

Josh grabs a few candles as well as some extra flashlights and batteries, towels and blankets before stumbling back into the living room where Maya and Eden haven't moved an inch. He gives everyone a separate flashlight and towel, allowing all of them to dry themselves off from the damp moistness of the rain. Josh then sets the fresh scented candles up around the living room prior to lighting them with a match given to him by Eden.

The threesome quietly sit around the coffee table, nervous to utter even a single syllable, while the strange creepiness continues. Meanwhile, Eden's heart is rapidly palpitating against her chest; her gaze unable to look anywhere else except at the flaming candle in front of her. She still couldn't understand how trying to summon Claudia meant summoning the eleven-year-old boy instead, befuddled by the overwhelming power his spirit seems to possess when angry. She then looks from the corner of her eye at the Ouija board calmly lying beside her. Eden might be terrified, but her deed wasn't done yet. "We have to finish," she declares, and neither Josh or Maya reply. Albeit, they were already well aware of what needs to be done, and without a moment to waste.

"Let's make sure we do it right this time." Maya can practically sense Josh and Eden's retinas boring holes into her flesh the longer they proceed to look at her as if she's speaking another language. She knows Josh isn't hype to be playing another round of the board, but also realizes there's no other choice.

Eden takes the board out of its box, and setting it on the coffee table. They all then hold hands for a second before positioning two fingers back on the planchette. The room feels suspiciously quiet, while the lightning and thunder outside grow worse and worse. They attempt to say goodbye once apologizing to the previous spirit they apparently summoned, and slowly moving the planchette toward _goodbye_ on the board. For a while, nothing seems to change, which only signifies that maybe a spirit hadn't really caused the storm to begin with.

Josh closes his eyes, sighing a breath of relief. "Glad that's over,"

"It's not over." Eden says almost immediately, and Josh's eyes pop out of their sockets.

He looks at her questionably. "What are you talking about? We apologized and we said goodbye. What more do you want—"

"We still need to talk to Claudia." Eden admits, and Josh quickly rolls his eyes. He doesn't know how much more of Eden's stubbornness he can take before officially calling it quits. "I have to keep trying, and I won't stop until I do."

"Fine, but do it on your own time because you're not doing it here in my best friend's house." Josh feels guilty enough playing the Ouija board simply to say goodbye, ergo communicating with another spirit was not up for discussion. "You can stay the night if you want since the storm still hasn't stopped, but we're done with this. You can admit this was a stupid idea, so why not just leave it alone?"

"Because it's my best friend, you senseless asshole!" Eden brutally hollers, taking Josh aback. He wasn't expecting such a merciless tone of voice. "Claudia meant everything to me because when I had no one, she was always there! I'll never forget getting bullied in high school, and having everyone laugh at me like I was some kind of circus clown! She befriended when no one else would, so how the hell do you think I felt when I heard she was dead? She's gone forever with no hope of coming back! Although, the least I can do is finally get some closure as to what really happened to her! I deserve that much and I'm doing it right here, right now with or without your help!"

It's silent following Eden's violent outburst as Josh remorsefully bows his head. You could say he finally understands now why this is so important to her as the thought of nearly losing Maya floats around in his mind yet again. He then sneaks a glance at the blonde, who's currently staring at Eden. If there's anyone that can relate to the significance of a friendship, it's Maya. She sympathizes with Eden on a personal level, thinking of Riley at this very moment. It hasn't been long since they've last seen each other, but still it feels like eons. What Maya wouldn't give to hug her best friend right now.

She reaches over to grab Eden's hand, gently squeezing her palm. Eden glimpses at their hands prior to connecting her gaze with Maya's. Maya smirks. "I'm with you if you still want to do this," Eden is breathless, shocked that Maya is willing to do this with her. She merely nods her head, and soon Maya looks at Josh.

He instantly tenses up, aware of what's about to happen. He sighs. "Okay, fine…" Josh agrees. "Let's get this over with."

They repeat the same steps they did earlier outside, patiently waiting for something to happen. Needless to say, Eden's stomach nervously doing backflips when a sign of Claudia's presence is witnessed. She's scared to ask another question, but eventually finds the courage. She swallows, while everyone's gazes remain intense on nothing else but the board. "Is it really you, Claudia?" Eden watches as the planchette moves to _yes_ , and she smiles. "I—I don't believe this. I can't believe it's actually working,"

"Ask her something else," Maya encourages, and Eden takes a deep breath.

She stumbles with her words, the phrase barely sounding coherent. "Do you recognize me, Claudia?" It takes a minute for the board to respond and in the meantime, Eden feels close to puking. There's a dry lump in her throat as she awaits to hear the truth.

" _Yes_." Josh reads when the planchette finally moves and by now, Eden's smile seems permanent.

"What happened to you that night in the woods, Claudia? Why did you runaway from home?" Josh feels chills going down his spine upon hearing the question, and closely watching as a word is spelled out.

S-C-A-R-E-D.

The trio look around at one another, puzzled and skeptical. "Does that mean she was scared of something?" Maya asks.

"Yeah, or _someone_. Maybe instead of running away from home, she was really trying to get away from someone." Josh proposes, and Eden is silent as she considers the plausible.

She shakes her head doubtfully. "But who would she be trying to get away from, and how would it lead her all the way to the woods?" Josh and Maya don't respond, and Eden looks back down at the board. "Were you running away from someone, Claudia?" she questions, and once again the planchette moves to _yes_.

"It sounds like someone might've been following her, and somehow chased her into the woods as she was trying to get away. That explains why she would be scared." Maya says, but still Eden is unconvinced.

"I mean, I guess, but who would be following her in the first place?"

"People don't need a reason these days, Eden." Josh replies, and she looks over at him. "For all we know, this guy might've wanted to kidnap her, and who knows what else. If anything, he's probably the reason she was found dead in the lake. And who's to say she even went to the woods willingly? The guy might've captured her, and taken her there himself before dumping her body,"

"Is that true, Claudia?" Eden is hopeless for an answer, but unfortunately never gets one. Claudia is no longer trying to communicate, and Eden immediately breaks down into tears.

Her sobs are unsteady as she covers her mouth with her opposite hand, shuddering and crying as the tears blur her vision. "Let's just say goodbye now." Maya advises and the second they're able to remove their hands, Eden's weeping doesn't stop.

She hugs her knees up to her chest, crying hysterically, and Josh and Maya do all they can to comfort her. "We're sorry, Eden." Josh says, but it's not like an apology will help to less dishearten her. He looks at Maya worriedly, and soon the both of them stand up. Josh helps Eden over to the couch, laying her down, and draping a blanket on top of her. "Like I said, you can sleep here tonight. Hopefully you'll feel better in the morning." When Eden doesn't respond, Josh and Maya take it as their cue to leave.

They head upstairs to their bedroom, while Eden remains alone downstairs in the living room with the power still out. She subsequently stops crying after a few minutes, whimpering instead as she remains in a fetal position. Why did Claudia stop responding right when they were starting to uncover the truth?

It's hours later when Eden awakens by a sudden knocking at the door, timidly jumping, and looking up over her shoulder toward the noise. She figures Josh and Maya didn't hear it since neither one of them run downstairs to answer it as they're probably asleep as well considering it's early morning the next day. Eden throws the blanket off of herself, walking pass the Ouija board that's sitting on the coffee table, and gradually trekking to the door the more the knocking continues. Her hand is shaking as she tries to grasp the knob, flinching when one of the floorboards start to creek. Eden then gapes, and her hazel eyes wide as she catches a glimpse of the person standing in the doorway.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW** , I love reading your feedback!

Also, a brief shout-out to the users, who have followed/favorite the story since the last time I updated. Thank you so much: HideAndSeekCat, Joshaya 11, TashaJade2017, infinity75987, Tinydancer200, and Sara 99.

 **Recap:**

1\. A storm arrives, forcing everyone into the house.

2\. Josh and Eden get into an argument on who's to blame regarding the strangeness happening.

3\. Josh has a slight meltdown, convincing himself that everything is his fault.

4\. Maya convinces Josh to play the Ouija board one more time to properly say goodbye.

5\. Eden successfully contacts Claudia, but still with some unanswered questions.

6\. Someone comes knocking at the door, and Eden answers it.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	11. Chapter 11

Old Soul, Young Heart

Chapter Eleven, _**The End?**_

°~*...*~*...*~°

He slumps into the darkened bedroom with his chin down and his emotions sorrowful. He wasn't sure whether to believe the outcome of recent events, but still was the guilt not helping to soothe him. They apparently got to talk to Claudia's ghost—the sole purpose of playing the Ouija board at all, and Josh could not fight the overwhelming pain crushing down on him like a rock to an ant. The possibility of someone murdering her, regardless of the reasoning is a hard pill to swallow all on its own without the knowledge of her spirit haunting what's supposed to be a welcoming place. Josh also puzzled as to why she no longer wanted to communicate right when things were getting interesting. Was it something they said or maybe something they did?

Josh sluggishly ambles to where the nightstand is, setting down one of the candles before parking a seat onto the mattress. The glow of the flame is low and not very helpful as the mini blaze of ember continues to flicker. He sits with his head down and elbows resting on his knees, staring at the floor as if it's the most appealing thing he's witnessed all night. Meanwhile, he can sense Maya's presence as she stands in the middle of the room, her arms crossed and expression blank as the séance from earlier also consumes her thoughts. She couldn't get over Eden's nervous breakdown when Claudia suddenly stopped responding, hoping she'll be okay downstairs by herself for the remainder of the evening.

She then watches as Josh stands up, walking toward the mini fridge inside of the bedroom. He pulls out a bottle of beer, popping the cap off, and chugging down a huge swig before finally stopping for air. He isn't usually a heavy drinker but in times like these, it's unavoidable.

Josh gazes at Maya's shadow, concerned from her quietness. He wouldn't have done any of what he participated in if not for her, curious of how she's handling everything. And when she starts to take off her clothes, Josh's cheeks are red and burning. They were still wearing the damp clothes from before, anxious to take them off and get comfortable. Maya goes into the bathroom in just her underwear, and hanging the wet garments over the shower prior to walking back to the doorway. She then peeks into the bedroom at Josh, her body hiding behind the door, and seeing as he's moved back over to the bed, continuing to drink his beer. "Will you be okay?" the tone of her voice is worrisome, and Josh plainly looks at her.

He nods. "Yeah. I'll be fine." He says unconvincingly, but Maya doesn't press the issue.

Her grin is weak as she briefly smiles at him before closing the door. Maya opts to take a shower, noticing as the bathroom quickly fills with steam. She carefully steps into the bathtub, enjoying the relaxing feel of the hot water thoroughly touching her skin as she lets it rain onto her body. Maya walks underneath the shower head, running her fingers through her golden tendrils. It honestly feels like a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders, relieving her of all the stress she's been tackling regarding the lake, and whether it's really haunted or not.

It's about seven minutes later when Maya finally gets out, drying herself off before putting on a robe. She exits the bathroom to see Josh laying back on the bed with his hands folded on top of his stomach as he stares up at the ceiling. His bottle of beer is nearly empty, successfully doing the trick of calming his nerves. Josh turns his head when he sees Maya walking out, and immediately smiling as he sits up on his elbow. "Hey, are you, all right?" he asks, hoping to make his concern evident. "I know everything that happened was kind of intense,"

Josh turns his head in the opposite direction long enough for Maya to get dressed. He managed to change out of his clothes and brush his teeth in a separate bathroom, while she was occupying the other one, comfortable now despite not actually taking a shower due to laziness. Maya then crawls onto the bed, and into Josh's arms as they lie back together. Her head is resting on his chest, admiring the subtle sound of his heartbeat. Josh easily makes her feel safe, especially in times like these. He gently kisses the top of her head, and Maya instantly blushes. "You know…I'm somewhat glad we did this."

"How come," Maya responds, curious for the answer.

Josh shrugs, and firmly securing his grip on her. "I don't know how much of what happened was real tonight, but it does give us a perspective. It's frightening to think what happened to you the first day we got here was because of something paranormal, but I'm just glad it wasn't worst. Eden says you were given mercy and although I'm grateful, I find that a little strange."

Maya leans up, so she can look at Josh's face. What he said, now has her wondering a lot. Why was _she_ given mercy, and not the little boy? Was it even a spirit that killed him despite Eden's belief? Even if Claudia did die in that lake, it doesn't seem right that her ghost would want to harm innocent people. Some things still weren't adding up, and that may be how things remain because whether they finally uncover the truth or not, Claudia is dead and she will always be. Maya soon diverts her gaze as she says, "I like to think this wasn't for nothing…"

Josh furrows his eyebrows, and looking at his girlfriend skeptically. "What do you mean?" Maya deeply looks into his eyes before slowly leaning in to kiss him, and Josh happily welcomes the endearment. Their mouths gradually move in synchronicity with each other's until finally Josh finds himself on top.

He soon parts his lips from hers to gawk at Maya's beautiful face within the dim lighting of the candle, enraptured by her delicate smile and striking blue eyes. "You thought you were going to lose me…and it's that fear and determination that finally drove you to me. I don't know about you, but I'd say that's worth cherishing." Maya whispers, and Josh is momentarily breathless.

He really does regret not kissing Maya the minute he found her in the woods, but at least he can kiss her now however many times he'd like. He truly does love her, and it's never too early to say it when you've known each other for as long as they have. Josh is hopeful Maya will be his wife someday when they're older, more mature, and have conquered every necessary obstacle together. But for now, they'll just live in the moment, and continue what they're doing now which is sticking by one another.

Josh moves to lay beside her, smiling earnestly as they stare into the other's eyes. Their bodies are close, and their hearts even closer. Josh is content as long as he has Maya, and the feeling will always be mutual.

She eventually falls asleep in his arms as she typically does, calm by the alleviating sound of Josh's snores. Of course, he fell asleep before she did, Maya struggling to sleep restfully due to her slight insomnia problem as she tends to keep still, while glaring into the darkness. Afterwards, tousling over in bed in an attempt to get comfortable, and eventually opens her eyes. She stares at Josh's sleeping face, faintly smiling. He seems to never have an issue with getting to sleep, Maya secretly envying him. She then turns toward the window, noticing the halt of the storm. It must've stopped raining, while they were asleep. However, Maya is quickly perplexed by the noise of someone knocking on the door from outside.

She sits up to gaze at the time on her cell phone—exactly two-thirty in the morning, and as the knocking continues, Maya is anxious to get out of bed. She carefully slips out of Josh's clutches, making sure not to wake him, and quietly dashing out of the bedroom as she runs for the stairs. She peeks down into the living room from the middle of the staircase, watching as Eden nervously goes to answer the door. Albeit, Maya is confused by the unknown silhouette currently standing in the doorway. She stays silent, determined to know what this is about.

[…]

Eden swallows, speechless of what to say as she stares at her brother plainly standing in front of her. She should've known he'd come looking for her, although wondering how he knew to come here specifically. She continues to hold the door open, while Jacob appears as if he just met a celebrity. His breath is caught in his throat, and his eyes are wide by the sight of his sister. He might've been looking for her, but he still wasn't expecting to actually find her inside of Josh's house. He looks her up and down, contemplating what to ask first. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Eden interrogates, and Jacob deeply sighs. If there's one thing he hates about his sister, it's her constantly disappearing to go places he knows absolutely nothing about.

"You never came home, and you didn't tell me where you were." He explains, and Eden doesn't respond. Instead, shamefully biting the inside of her cheeks as she skittishly fidgets from one foot to the next. "I found you here last time, so I thought I'd ask Josh if he's seen you at all. Although, I wasn't expecting you to be sleeping in his house."

Eden rolls her eyes, folding her arms. It's no question that Jacob is very protective of her, and for obvious reasons. She hasn't been like herself since the death of her best friend, often leaving Jacob worried by her bizarre behavior or sudden disappearances. The last thing he wants is to find her like Claudia, so making sure she's okay is always his top priority.

He peeks into the house pass Eden, noticing how dark it is despite being nighttime. There strangely isn't a single light on, and Jacob is wary. "Power out?"

"There _was_ a storm earlier in case you didn't know," Eden gripes, turning to go back inside, and Jacob swiftly follows her. "I'm sure it'll be back on in a few hours." She says just as Jacob closes the door. He reluctantly walks about the threshold, scared to be wandering around without Josh's consent.

Eden crashes back onto the couch, crossing her legs. She wasn't necessarily happy to be seeing her brother considering he wasn't helpful during the time of her coping through Claudia's death. He sometimes acts like he doesn't care that she's dead, which is hard to fathom since they were friends too.

Jacob tries to walk over to where Eden is, tripping when his foot stumbles into something. He looks down with his eyes squinted, attempting to distinguish the object in the darkness. "What's that?"

"A broken lamp," Eden says carelessly. "I accidentally broke it when the power went out."

Jacob carefully sits on the couch beside her, continuing to look around. He's sure the lake house looks beautiful, but isn't able to witness much, what with the lights out. He then gazes at Eden, desperate for an explanation as to why she's here and what's she's been doing since the time he'd seen her earlier. "Josh does know you're here… _right_?" he insinuates, and Eden promptly sends him a death glare. She has a history of being where she's not wanted per se, and Jacob will never not remind her of such.

Eden folds her arms, looking the other way. "What do you want, Jacob…" She groans, annoyed by his presence.

His stare is sympathetic, wishing Eden wouldn't simply just shut him out. He then notices from the corner of his eye the Ouija board sitting plain as day on the coffee table. Jacob furrows his eyebrows, looking at it suspiciously. "Why do you have that?" he says, pointing at it.

Eden merely shrugs. "What's the big deal?"

"Eden." Jacob says seriously. He already knows why she has it, but simply wanting to hear her admit it herself. "I hope you didn't do what I think," he replies, and Eden stays silent. They both know what the other is thinking, but also not wanting to be the one to say it.

Eden lifts a hand to her mouth, nervous to make eye contact with her brother. And just like that, thoughts from earlier come rushing back into her mind. She starts to tear up, but quickly wiping her eyes before a single drop can fall. "I don't know why we're talking about this. It's not like you care,"

"Eden—"

"Claudia—our friend— _died_ , and not once have I seen you cry or grieve about it." Eden argues, mindful to keep her voice down, while Jacob somberly bows his head. He didn't want to be having this talk right now, especially in someone else's home. "Yeah, I used the board for what you think, _and it worked too_."

Jacob's eyes widen upon hearing the revelation. He isn't sure whether to believe his sister or not, but what excuse would she have for lying? "I—It did?" he stutters nervously.

Eden slowly nods her head, and Jacob is awestruck. He begins to fidget on the couch, antsy and uncomfortable as an image of Claudia materializes in his mind. They were just as close as her and Eden, sharing things with each other they wouldn't tell anybody else, and that includes from the last night she was alive. Eden may not believe it, but Jacob truly was distraught by the news of her death. He didn't know how to handle himself, wishing he did more to help her, and maybe she would still be here.

Jacob can sense Eden scrutinizing him, cowering under her intense glare. He swallows, and fiddling with his fingers. "What do you know?" Eden presumes, and Jacob's heart drops.

He looks at his sister intently. "I…I don't know what you're—"

"I'm not going to ask you again." Eden intervenes with a grimness to her tone. " _What do you know_? Is it about Claudia and her death?"

"Eden—"

"Tell me." Eden demands, and Jacob can no longer hide the truth. For so long have people been complacent with the notion that she killed herself, but it's not really what happened. Like the saying goes, there's always two sides to every story. "I have a pretty good idea already of what happened, so you might as well tell me what you know. I won't leave you alone until you do."

Jacob takes a deep breath, prepping himself to reveal everything he knows regarding their friend's final moments. "Do you remember being sick the night Claudia died?" he asks, and Eden momentarily thinks about it. She eventually nods her head. "Well, she was talking to me a lot that night since you weren't feeling well. Apparently, she had gotten into a fight with her boyfriend late that night, and stormed out of his house in a fit of rage. She told me this as she was walking home."

"What were they arguing about?" Eden questions, and Jacob gradually shakes his head. He didn't have a clue considering she didn't tell him about it in explicit detail, but it clearly left her angry.

He sighs. "I don't know, but it probably wasn't that serious. You know how they always get into fights, and would make up the next day. That wasn't really what I was worried about," Jacob insinuates, and Eden's stomach starts to churn. This is it, and she isn't sure she's ready to hear it. "While we were talking, she kept telling me that there was someone following her. I asked what did the person look like, but she didn't know since they were in a car with tinted windows, and it was dark outside. I was ready to go and get her, but then all of a sudden, she stopped talking to me. The call hadn't been disconnected, so I could hear everything that was happening. It sounded like she was running as I could hear her panting. I tried shouting her name through the phone, but she would never respond. She then started screaming, telling someone to stay away. From what we know, she obviously went to the woods, and soon I could barely hear anything at all as if she dropped her phone or something along the way." Eden's heart skips a beat, remembering how she found Claudia's phone the night she went searching in the woods for anything.

She gulps, but Jacob doesn't pay it any mind. He continues. "It was faint, but maybe a few feet from where she dropped her phone, I could hear her voice as well as a man's. She was obviously struggling against him, begging for him to let her go. Soon I could hear nothing, and if I had to guess, I'm assuming that's when she eventually fell into the lake. That's all I know…" Jacob confesses, and the siblings temporarily sit in silence together.

Eden is speechless, confused as to how she never knew any of this until now. She can always blame it on her brother trying to protect her, but that still doesn't explain the other thing. She then violently slaps Jacob on the arm, watching as he rubs the sore spot achingly. "What the hell, Eden?"

"How come you never told anybody about this! How come you didn't tell _me_?" Eden mistakenly yells, not wanting to disturb Maya and Josh. Although, Maya had heard everything.

She sat on the stairs the entire time, numb by the disclosure of what really happened to Claudia. She unfortunately lost her life because some strange man wanted to see her dead for no reason whatsoever. Needless to say, if her spirit really is haunting the lake, it would make sense why she's so angry.

Elsewhere, Jacob is empathetic of his sister's feelings, ashamed that she had to find out this way nearly a month later. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't do it."

"Why not?" Eden's voice is just above a whisper, losing all of the energy left to scream or shout. "You could've gave her justice, Jacob, but instead you kept that vital information to yourself. Whoever did this could be in jail right now if not for you being selfish!"

"Screw justice, Eden." Jacob says harshly, and Eden is taken aback. She looks at him, dumbfounded. "Claudia would still be dead, regardless of me telling the police or not. Yes, it'll be good if people know what really what happened, but maybe it's better this way."

"How could you say that? You're letting whomever did this get away with murder, allowing this to possibly happen again to someone else! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"This is why I didn't tell you," Jacob replies, shaking his head. "You would never understand. There's plenty of guys around like the one that harmed Claudia! Putting him in jail won't guarantee any of this will stop, so what's the point? If people want to go on believing she committed suicide which is just as terrible as finding out she was murdered, then so be it! Tell me Eden, say we _do_ give Claudia justice, _then what_? She's gone no matter how we look at it, and you need to accept that!"

"Fuck you!" By now, tears are pouring out of Eden's eyes as she lunges up from the couch, clumsily grabbing all of her things prior to reaching for the Ouija board. However, Jacob grabs it before she can, holding it away from her. "Jacob!"

"I'm getting rid of this!" Jacob yells, and Eden evidently not in the mood for a fight. "You shouldn't even be using this! It's not healthy, Eden!"

"I don't care! It's my business, and I'll do whatever I want!" Eden says, quiet when Jacob firmly grabs her face in his hand.

He tightly holds her jaw, while glaring at her intensely. "We're done talking about this, and you better not tell anyone what I told you. _Okay_?" Eden shoves his hand away from her face before marching out of the house. The hate she currently has for her brother is immense, unsure if she'll ever be able to get over this.

Jacob remains standing in the middle of the room with the Ouija board box still in his hand. He exhales a deep breath, anxious to chase after Eden before she decides to ditch him. He then hears footsteps, and hastily turning around to see Maya coming toward him. She was already awake, unbeknownst to him, sorry that the yelling might've woken her up. For a while, neither one of them say anything to each other, and Jacob is nervous. He does remember seeing Josh carrying someone in his arms the night they returned from the lake, while waiting for everyone to show up. Although, this is the first time they're really meeting one another. "Uh, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be here right now. My name's Jacob…in case you were wondering. I met Josh already, and—"

"You were looking for your sister?" Maya responds, finishing the sentence for him. "I can tell you guys are close." She says, and Jacob reluctantly admits it.

He scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah, but I'm sure she hates me right about now. I'm sure anybody would if they knew about what I did," Jacob is shameful, wondering if Eden has a point regarding his decision not to reveal what he knows to anybody else, while Maya doesn't feel right stating her opinion because at the end of the day, she never knew Claudia.

She clears her throat. "Well, hopefully you two will get through this."

"Thanks…um?" Jacob says awkwardly, signifying that he doesn't know her name.

She faintly smiles. "Maya."

"Thanks, Maya. I'm gonna get going now. And tell Josh I appreciate him looking after my sister." Jacob replies, and Maya desperately tries not to laugh considering those two couldn't stop arguing long enough to respect one another. Jacob walks toward the front door, standing on the porch when he suddenly turns back to Maya. "Oh yeah, do you mind getting rid of this for me? I don't want Eden to have it anymore." Jacob says, referencing to the Ouija board still in his hand.

Maya looks at it dubiously, but eventually agrees. She takes it away from Jacob, watching as he goes back to his car, and driving away with Eden bitterly sitting in the passenger seat. Afterwards, gazing at the board in her hands, wondering what to do with it. She doesn't know if there's a proper way of discarding of one, but subsequently deciding how to dispose of it.

Maya peeks over her shoulder for any sign of Josh, and slowly beginning to exit the house. He's most likely still knocked out due to the brief consumption of alcohol, which was good in this case. Maya walks all the way to the dock until she's standing on the very edge, picking up the biggest rock she can find on her way there. She stares down into the water, recalling the last time she did something similar to now. Nevertheless, this time is different.

She gets one last look of the box before finally doing the inevitable. Maya places the heavy rock onto the box prior to carefully dropping the Ouija board into the lake, her gaze steady as she watches it gradually sink to the bottom, and finally disappearing for good. She isn't sure dumping it into the supposedly haunted waters was the best idea, but they shouldn't have anything to worry about. And after a few minutes, Maya starts to head back to the house. She closes the door shut behind her, amazed when the electricity magically comes back on. Everything was finally starting to seem normal again.

Maya no longer feels strange with the lake, and she can proudly call Josh her boyfriend. Things should be perfect now…but still Maya can sense this isn't the end. Not yet.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW** , I love reading your feedback!

Thank you to everyone that's stuck around for so long as I hope this story isn't getting boring or confusing. I'm currently planning how I'm going to end it, so the story should be completed before twenty chapters. It's taking a lot out of me to finish this story, which I hate to admit, but I'm trying my best to conclude it, especially if there's still people interested in reading it.

 **ALSO 8 more reviews until 100**. You guys are amazing, and I will forever be appreciative of the support I continue to get for my Joshaya stories.

 **Recap:**

1\. Maya eavesdrops on Eden and Jacob.

2\. Jacob tells Eden the truth about Claudia. **What do you think, do you agree more with Eden or Jacob? Should Jacob had told somebody the truth to give Claudia justice, or is he right in the sense that nothing would change, anyway?**

3\. Maya gets rid of the Ouija board by dumping it in the lake.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	12. Chapter 12

Old Soul, Young Heart

Chapter Twelve, _**Here**_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

It's dusk with a clear dark sky above, and several brilliant stars scattered across the atmosphere. The temperature is fairly humid with hardly any distinguishable noises around, which is considerably odd. The lake is completely still, the crickets are silent, and the shining of the current full moon is ominous. It's been one week since the riddance of the Ouija board, and honestly the last of anything seemingly strange or haunting happening with or near the lake house. There haven't been any more storms, the electricity is normal, although as for Eden—she appears even more distressed now than she had been previously. Albeit, still full of guilt and anguish regarding her friend's unworthy death. Meanwhile, her brother is taking the situation rather...lightly.

Jacob precariously invited Maya and Josh to accompany him and Eden to the cemetery roughly forty-eight hours following the mischief of the Ouija board, and they were pretty reluctant to go to say the least as they should be. After all, they don't know Claudia and at this rate, will never be given the chance. If not for their untimely encounter with Eden in the woods, they would still be oblivious to all the knowledge they now have. Ignorance is bliss, although unfortunately not for them.

The siblings rode in one car, while Josh and Maya followed in another, and the both of them immediately regretting their decision the second they reached the cemetery gates. Maya remembers tightly clutching onto her boyfriend's hand, nervously squeezing his palm, and sensing Josh's gaze as he stared at her worriedly. Maya hasn't been to a graveyard since the passing of her grandmother—the location obviously bringing back uncomfortable memories. Regardless, it didn't stop Josh from wanting to comfort her.

He quickly leaned in to kiss the side of her head, and Maya's cheeks were instantly hot. She eventually made eye contact with him, weak at the knees by him winking at her. Josh wanted to give her reassurance, to promise to keep her safe, and to stay by her side the entire time they were there. Maya put all her trust into him that night as she would anytime, and Josh didn't disappoint. He made sure they were close to one another, while merely supplying support to the twins during a clearly difficult time in their life. Needless to say, Josh would stand with Maya directly in front of him, able to see over her head, and having his arms gently around her neck as she holds his hands from the front. Both their heartbeats were steady the longer they remained next to each other, and soon managing to get through the rest of evening on a good note. Now a week later, and their vacation is finally feeling like one.

They've done all they could within the timespan given to them, and it's still not over. From going to a drive-in movie to witnessing a beautiful sunset while overlooking a cliff, the trip has been nothing short of romantic especially now with the end of all the distractions. The couple can't get enough of snuggling and kissing one another, although mutually agreeing to keep the passion to themselves, and out of sight of other people. Easier said than done. And as they continue to enjoy each other's company by laying in a hammock together (because the lake house just wouldn't be complete without one) and looking up at the sky, they're starting to get the feeling that they never want to leave.

Maya's head is resting comfortably on Josh's chest while his arms are softly cradling her body, neither one of them saying a word as they simply revel in the moment. Maya adores the light rising and falling of Josh's chest as he breathes, and soon looking down at his face to notice his eyes are closed. She's unsure if he's sleeping or just relaxing, but either way, she can't resist the moment. Maya pulls her cell phone out of her pocket, navigating to the _Camera_ app, and snapping a quick photo of her sleeping beauty because even guys can look cute when they're resting.

The shutter causes Josh to stir until finally squinting his eyes open. He smirks as Maya is the first sight he sees, and subsequently moaning as he stretches. They haven't been near the lake since the night of the storm, and Josh couldn't be happier as he no longer has to worry about Maya mistakenly falling in or worse. He would much rather spend their nights like this, and Maya evidently feeling the same way. "Another picture? How many is that now,"

"You don't want to know." The blonde's smile is telling, and Josh chuckles. He's certain Maya has at least a hundred photos of him by now, and it's not like he's complaining. A girl that admires his face as much as she does is something to appreciate and if it keeps her happy, then he will never protest. She lays back down on his chest, hearing as Josh exhales. It's another brief moment of quietude, Maya truly full of ecstasy as the thought of Josh being her boyfriend still feels surreal. "So, what happens now…" She asks, and Josh is perplexed.

He furrows his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"We're leaving soon, aren't we?" Maya insinuates. "This doesn't just end once we're back home, does it?"

The question genuinely surprises Josh, sitting up to look at Maya more distinctly and she does the same. He thought it was obvious how much he wants to be with her even when they return home but now that he considers it, he does understand her skepticism. He looks deeply into her eyes, searching her pale blue irises for any ounce of doubt before finally intertwining their fingers. Josh takes a second to gather his thoughts, wanting to say the right thing. "You're worried," he says more as a statement than a question, and Maya doesn't respond. Instead, merely bowing her head, and Josh promptly lifts her chin. She hasn't looked this doubtful in a long time, Josh desperate to change her mood to something more cheerful. "I like you, Maya and I have for a long time."

The admittance causes butterflies to flutter in Maya's stomach, despite already knowing this. She'll never get tired of hearing him say it. "So, you're not embarrassed?"

"Why would I be?" Josh replies, openly confused. He knows he might've displayed the notion of such when they were teenagers, but they're older now, and his mindset is entirely different than it was back then. Maya is absolutely attractive in more ways than one, truthfully unable to fathom letting such a good thing get away. "I'm lucky to be with someone beautiful, clever, thoughtful, and carefree. Tess was maybe only half of those things at most, and I wouldn't dare leave you to go back to her."

Maya momentarily smirks as the smile soon vanishes. Josh really is saying all the right things, which is just one of the many reasons why she likes him so much. "Then I'll ask again… _what happens now_?" she says. "Will we tell everyone immediately…will things between us now still continue when we get home?" Maya interrogates, referencing to the kisses, the cuddling, the sleepovers, and the dates.

Josh nods prior to pecking her nose. "I don't see why not," he assures, bringing a permanent smile to Maya's face. "In fact, I want you to come with me somewhere." Josh urges, and pulling Maya up from the hammock. He eagerly guides them back through the house, and outside to the front yard where his car is parked.

It's almost ten o'clock at night, Maya clearly without a clue of where Josh could be taking her. "Are we seriously going somewhere right now?"

"Yup." Josh says casually, while helping Maya into the passenger seat, and running around the other side of the car. He starts the engine, and briefly looking over at Maya before beginning to back the car up. "I hope you don't mind, but there's something I want to show you." He explains, and Maya simply shrugs. As long as she's with him, she doesn't care what they do.

"Will I be impressed?" she responds with a playful tone in her voice, and Josh laughs.

He's blushing, although she can't see it within the dimness of the car. "I guess we'll find out." Josh drives, getting farther away from the lake house, and more into town with each minute to pass by. This trip won't be complete in his eyes unless they visit somewhere in particular, anxious to witness Maya's reaction once they get there. And when they stop in the parking lot of the building, Maya's eyes are wide and expressive; Josh apparently always with something extra up his sleeve. "You can close your mouth now," he teases, and Maya turns her head to look at him.

"Why are we here?"

Josh shrugs, there being no particular reason. "Would you rather be somewhere else?" he asks, sensing slight disappointment exuding from the blonde until she shakes her head, denying his accusation.

She smiles. "Not at all." Maya confirms and within seconds, is she following Josh to the front entrance where he graciously holds the door open, allowing her to walk inside first. Beyond them is the classic scene of a nineteen-fifty's diner with everything you could imagine. From the table booths, long counter with plenty of stools, a jukebox in the far-left corner, vintage pennants hanging on the wall, and the traditional black and white tile floors. Maya is awestruck as she gawks at the sight, breathless on what to say next. "Josh,"

"Cool, right?" Josh says as he casually stands beside her with his hands in his pockets. "I remember coming with my friend during one of my visits here. I had plans to bring Tess, but unfortunately never could because she hates traveling. It's fine, though because I knew you would appreciate it more, anyway."

Josh can feel Maya looking at him, and turns his head to see the stern expression on her face. He doesn't know what she's thinking, wondering if he possibly made a mistake by mentioning his ex. However, when Maya suddenly stands up on her toes to reach his lips and plant a kiss, Josh is immediately content. "I'm ready to order if you are." She replies, and Josh doesn't hesitate.

He guides them over to the front counter where the owner is, ready to take their order which consists of a hotdog for her, a cheeseburger for him, and a bowl of French fries to share.

The restaurant is fairly empty with only four other customers along with themselves, all of them enjoying the music emanating from the jukebox that's currently playing an _Elvis Presley_ hit. Maya finishes her hotdog before taking a sip of her soda, and staring at Josh the entire time, who's busy watching a pair of best friends clumsily dancing in the middle of the floor. She eventually gazes at them as well, imagining the friends as Riley and herself. "It must have been cool growing up in the fifties." She says to herself, but Josh still catches wind of it.

He looks across the table at her. "You think so?" Josh says, and Maya eagerly nods her head.

"The clothes…the music…the _cars_ ," Maya states, making sure to put emphasis on the word, and Josh bashfully diverts his gaze. "It actually gives me an idea."

" _For a painting_?" Josh says hopefully, but Maya doesn't respond. Needless to say, her sly way of dodging the question is all the confirmation Josh needs. Albeit, it's no question the blonde has many talents, but her knack for painting is and always will be Josh's favorite trait of hers. Afterwards, distracted when their waitress appears next to their table.

Her smile is as bubbly as her personality, while aiming to give them good customer service. She's carefully holding a tray of milkshakes in her hands, and setting them down before taking the rest of their leftovers. Josh immediately furrows his eyebrows. "Uh, sorry but, we didn't order these?" he clarifies, but it doesn't seem to matter—the waitress clearly happy to give it to them.

"It's on the house. Compliments of the owner." The waitress says, and Maya and Josh don't protest, while briefly glancing at one another. She leaves the couple alone yet again as they indulge in the tasteful milkshakes, Josh plainly drinking right of the glass, while Maya uses her straw.

"Thank you." She looks at Josh passionately. "If it were up to me, I would never want to leave." She says, voicing what she's been thinking all this time, and Josh is seen severely choking on his shake.

He takes a minute to compose himself, aware of the concern looks from not only the blonde but from nearby patrons as well—truthfully feeling like the public humiliation of pissing on himself all over again. Nevertheless, Josh merely shocked to know Maya's been thinking the same thing as him. They both know they'll have to go back home eventually, and Josh finally understands now why Maya was asking him _what now_. Admittedly, they won't be as close once returning home because it won't be just about them anymore. Soon they'll have to deal with work and family and friends, and Josh is honestly dreading when that happens.

Maya arches an eyebrow the second he awkwardly clears his throat. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Josh says unconvincingly, and as the words leave his mouth, the sound of a bell above the diner door dings, indicating the entering of someone new.

Maya and Josh both look toward the entrance to see Jacob, and the second he spots them, he comes walking over with a friendly smirk. He's without Eden, which slightly concerns them, but they're not going to make it their business. They're over that now. "Hey, I didn't know you two knew about this place. Are you on a date?"

"Yeah. We are actually." Josh desperately tries to conceal his annoyance, Jacob obviously showing up at the worst possible time. "What about you?"

"I'm just picking up something to eat for Eden and I. Nights like these, we usually skip dinner, but I'm sure she has to be hungry by now. I know I am."

"How is she?" Maya asks, haven't not seen her since their escapade to the cemetery.

Jacob fidgets around uncomfortably. "She's…getting there." He says uneasily, and the couple look at him curiously. Lately, Eden stays locked up in her room all day; Jacob feeling as if he's mostly to blame. He sighs. "She'll never be okay about the situation, but I'm still doing whatever I can to help her cope with it. Although, Eden might honestly need therapy. I wish she would consider it, anyway."

It's an awkward silence as Maya and Josh exchange glances, and Jacob sighs again. "Well, I'll leave you two alone." He starts to walk away and once he's far enough from the table, they don't waste a minute talking behind his back.

Maya's countenance reads skepticism as she looks across the table at Josh. "There's something going on with them,"

"Yeah, maybe." Josh replies, and glancing behind him at Jacob, who's absently waiting for his order. He's glaring down at his cell phone, while occupying one of the stools at the front counter. Jacob then looks up just as a waitress is trying to give him something, which looks to be a flyer for an upcoming event. He smiles with a slight nod of his head, the two mumbling incoherent words to one another. Josh then faces forward again once the same girl starts to come toward their table, feigning obliviousness.

It's a different waitress from their original one, and her boobs are just as perky as her smile, thanks to the help of her push-up bra. She has dark ebony hair that's straightened, and tied high into a ponytail. Her name tag says, Miranda, and she gazes first at Maya before directing her attention to Josh. "Hope you guys are having a nice evening," she says genuinely. "Just a reminder, we're closing in less than an hour, but I also wanted to give you this."

It's the same piece of paper she gave to Jacob, advertising the announcement of a party happening at the diner to celebrate the Fourth of July that's in just a couple of days. "Everyone is welcome, and we're encouraging people to dress with a nineteen-fifties style if possible. If not, that's okay too. There will be music, food, and a dance competition to hopefully win two hundred dollars. The only catch is, you need a partner. Hope to see you guys there," Miranda concludes, and Josh thanks her prior to her walking away.

He looks back at his girlfriend after skimming the page over. "What do you say? Want to do it?" Josh asks, although the answer is already obvious without her even having to say it.

"Put your dancing shoes on, Boing." Maya winks with a mischievous smirk as the thought of winning cash was all the motivation she needed, and although they weren't sure if Jacob and Eden would be attending, it would probably be best if they didn't.

The couple eventually pay for their meal, making certain to leave a tip, and deciding to take a stroll down the sidewalk before going back home. Their hands are intertwined, admiring the other's company, while walking under the dimly lit streetlights. There's very few people and cars on the street, rendering the area adequately quiet. Maya then immediately stiff as the soft melody of music in the distance flows through her ears, and Josh is curious to know what's suddenly got her attention. "What's wrong?"

"You mean, you don't hear that?" Josh shakes his head in response to the question, feeling when Maya tightens her grip on him. Anxious to follow the noise, she drags Josh behind her down the sidewalk before finally crossing the street. They head straight into a clearing—a quaint park to be exact—and soon finding where the mysterious music is coming from.

There's a guy probably twenty-five-years-old, sitting on top of a bench, and playing an acoustic song with his guitar. He's wearing skinny jeans with pointed toe boots, and a button up flannel with a plain T-shirt underneath. He doesn't seem to notice their presence as he continues to play, and Maya's hand eventually slips out of Josh's as she walks even closer to him. Meanwhile, Josh is bewildered, unaware of Maya's apparent appreciation for the musical arts and when the guy finishes, she doesn't hesitate to applaud.

How Maya heard him playing all the way from where they were is beyond him, but Josh isn't going to question it. Just another thing he's learning about his girlfriend.

The guy smiles kindly at them. "How you doing? You guys lost or something?"

"No, not exactly. We're, uh…" Josh stammers sheepishly, and looking at the back of the blonde's head. He watches as she goes to sit on the bench near the guy's feet, and looking up at him but mainly his guitar.

He cocks an eyebrow, while Josh swallows the lump in his throat, not understanding what this is about. He doesn't want to admit to truthfully being jealous by the way Maya seems to be all over this strange guy they don't even know. Meanwhile, Maya's cheeks are rosy as she smiles skittishly. "That's a genuine vintage dreadnought acoustic guitar…" She murmurs as her stare never leaves sight of the instrument.

"Uh, yeah. It is." The guy says reluctantly, yet simultaneously impressed. " _Do you play_?" he says expectantly, and Maya instantly grows stiff.

"Not really. I mean, yes…Sort of."

"Well?" The guy tries to hand her the guitar, and Maya's eyes widen.

It's been years since she's played, and in front of Josh, no less, who's currently standing with his arms crossed, wondering what she's going to do. Maya eventually takes the guitar with a shaky hand, and positioning it on her lap. She instinctively starts to tune it, and mumbling quietly, while refusing to look up. "So, I guess I'm doing this…" She teases. "I am a little rusty, so don't laugh whatever you do," Maya admits, and a smile instantly appears on Josh's face. She then takes a deep breath, and clearing her mind before beginning to play.

Josh's eyes are glued to her the entire time she plays, watchful of every strum she makes, every gesture, and every glance in his direction. The song has no lyrics, but Josh can still decipher it as a love song most likely about him…about them.

Maya remembers enlisting the help of the Texan cowboy himself to teach her to play guitar when unfortunately getting stuck with an instrument she didn't want during music class. He would teach her some days after school when he didn't have practice either in the music room or _Topanga's_ , and all the constant practicing ultimately leading up to this moment. She's slightly coy to be playing a song she wrote for a boy she previously couldn't be with for multiple reasons, but the only thing that matters is that she's with him now.

Elsewhere, the guy casually leans over to whisper into Josh's ear amid Maya's playing. "She yours?" he asks, and Josh looks at him dubiously.

"Yeah,"

"Well, I'd hold onto that if I were you." The guy advises, but he isn't saying anything new.

Josh already knows how special Maya is, hoping to stay with her for long as possible. "Trust me, I know." And just as the words leave his mouth, a text message notification goes off on Josh's phone. He's perplexed on whom could be trying to contact him now, but slyly fishing his phone out of his pocket nonetheless, while Maya isn't looking.

It's a text message from an unknown number, and Josh's eyes nearly seem to pop out of their sockets as he reads what has been sent to him.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW** , I love reading your feedback!

That was Chapter Twelve, which I hope you guys enjoyed. Overall, I wanted this chapter to be a little more lighthearted for Joshaya after everything that's happened, but still keeping things interesting with the cryptic text message at the end. Chapter Fourteen is next on my agenda as I recently finished (rewriting) Chapter Thirteen, although I don't know when I plan to post it. We'll see.

 **Recap:**

1\. Maya wants confirmation from Josh that things will still be the same once they return home.

2\. Josh takes Maya to a late night 1950's themed diner. **I like the 50's...obviously, lol.**

3\. Maya meets a musician in the park, and plays a song for Josh. **I don't know how this idea came about, but I thought it would be nice if Maya kind of "serenaded" Josh since it's usually always the guy singing to the girl.**

4\. Josh gets a strange text message.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	13. Chapter 13

Old Soul, Young Heart

Chapter Thirteen, _**Good Idea**_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

She refuses to erase the smile from her face as it's a constant reminder why she's happy at all. She couldn't believe the moment of actually playing a song for the guy she can finally call her own, suddenly feeling closer to him now than ever before. There might've been no lyrics, but the harmonious melody of the music being a definite consolation. Maya could sense the passion in Josh's heart just by looking at him, although unable to ignore the uncomfortableness to eventually exude his attitude halfway through her song.

His face appears pale as if he's getting ready to faint, but fortunately doesn't. Maya then notices what seems to be him positioning his phone back into his pocket, and attempting to feign as if nothing is wrong. Josh smirks at her once their eyes meet, but Maya can easily tell the difference between his previously genuine smile and his now awkwardly crooked one.

She glowers, and soon slowing down her strumming until she completely stops, while the guy—who graciously allowed her to play his guitar—furrows his eyebrows skeptically. He looks back and forth between the couple, wondering where the sudden tension has come from, and Josh sorrowfully bows his head. He should've known he wouldn't be able to fool Maya with a pity smile, but if only she knew the truth behind it. Josh then takes a deep breath prior to stepping closer toward her. Meanwhile, Maya's shimmering blue irises never leave sight of him, aware of how bothered he really is.

Josh looks into her eyes once they're directly in front of each other, and Maya nervously grinds her teeth. Her body then stiffening when he reaches to hold her hand with a firm grasp. "Thank you," he whispers, but the blonde is at a loss for words. "It was beautiful…Did you really write it just for me?"

Maya gradually nods her head, causing a smile to form on Josh's mouth. He then leans in to kiss her, and Maya is staggered by how cold his lips feel considering how warm it is outside. She swiftly breaks away without thinking, and everyone is looking at her in bewilderment. "Maya?"

"I…I," Maya stutters, while shaking her head. Josh then takes a few steps backward as she tries to stand up from the bench, and walking over to give the guy his guitar back. She looks at him sympathetically. "Uh, thanks. I appreciate you letting me play it…"

"No problem." He replies apprehensively, still unsure regarding the odd awkwardness in the air. "Well, you two have a good night." He seems anxious to get away, and subsequently walking in the opposite direction until he's completely out of sight. And once they're alone, Josh approaches Maya once more.

He tries to touch her forearm, but she quickly jerks it away before spinning around to glance at him. Her jaw is taut, her fists are clenched, and Josh immediately knows he has some explaining to do. Nevertheless, hoping to continue avoiding the issue for long as possible. "Baby—"

"Why are your lips cold," Maya intervenes, but Josh doesn't understand what she means. "You kissed me, and I could feel that your lips were cold…why?"

Josh's heart is palpitating as he moves a hand up toward his mouth. He softly touches his bottom lip with his thumb, and she's right. Josh can't really explain how it happens, but he does have a theory as to why. "It's not normal, I know." He says, unsure if this even occurs with other people. "It only happens when I'm nervous, like _really_ nervous." Maya is speechless upon hearing this, confused as to why she's never known this about Josh, although it's not like she's ever gotten the chance to kiss him prior to them dating.

She walks a little closer to him until she's able to caress his lips for herself, and finally focusing her gaze on him. "Why are you nervous?" Josh's lips aren't cold to the point of changing colors, but still the temperature of them are strangely different from the rest of his body. "Did I do something wrong? Is it how I acted around that guy?"

"What? No, of course not." If it were under different circumstances, Josh would have no problem telling Maya the truth, but unfortunately that's not the case. He drops his chin down again. "I really don't want to talk about it. Can we just go?" he asks innocently, and Maya slowly nods her head. She obviously wants to know more, but also isn't going to risk angering Josh by pressing the issue.

He lightly kisses his lips to her forehead before intertwining their fingers together. They start to walk further into the park and although Maya doesn't mind, she's still a little suspicious. She figured they would be getting ready to head back to the lake house, but instead they're wandering the streets as if they have nowhere else to go. Maya can even sense Josh squeezing her hand every so often, and ultimately finding herself looking up at him.

There's a lot Maya knows about Josh just from paying attention to him for so many years, and realizing when he's upset or when something's bothering him is one of them. He tries to be vague about his emotions, which is a typical tactic for him when dating girls before Maya. Now he's with someone that knows him probably more than he knows himself, and there's no way she's going to continue on like his feelings don't matter.

Maya is broken from her thoughts when Josh starts to point to something ahead of them, and looking across the field to see a swarm of fireflies. A smile gradually appears on her cheeks, and soon she's desperate to keep up when Josh starts jogging closer, tugging her behind him. She stands beside him when they stop, astounded by the sight as they stand in the thick of the bright insects, and Maya immediately looks down when Josh slips his hand out of hers. He takes a few steps in front of her before turning back around in her direction with his arms outstretched, and eyes closed as he looks up toward the sky. Maya cocks an eyebrow curiously. "I want you to take a picture." The demand is unforeseen, and Maya doesn't know what to say.

"Really?"

"Why not?" Josh smirks. "Besides, _aren't you dying to_?" he presumes, but the notion had truthfully been the furthest thing from her mind considering how unsettling the mood is right now.

Maya humbly shrugs her shoulders. "I guess." She responds, and reaching inside her pocket for her phone since she doesn't have her camera due to Josh eagerly rushing them out of the house. She positions the phone to snap a decent photo, disturbed by the poor light quality. And once the flash goes off, turning the phone around, so Josh can look at the picture. "Nice, right?" he says, nodding in approval.

"Sure." The monotony of her voice is alarming, wiping the grin from Josh's face. Maya then puts the phone away, and folds her arms over her chest.

Her attitude is questionable, Josh scared to ask why. "Are you okay?"

"What would give you the idea that I'm not?" Maya challenges, Josh reluctant to utter anything more.

"You seem kind of…mad." Josh isn't sure how else to describe it, but the choice of word does manage to get a reaction out of her.

Maya walks up until her and Josh are standing chest to chest, and having to look up just to stare into his eyes. "I'm not mad." She assures, but Josh is still unconvinced. "I just want to know what you're hiding from me." The revelation is uncanny, Josh struggling to keep contact as he diverts his eyes everywhere else except at the petite girl in front of him.

He doesn't want to talk about the text message he got earlier, but Josh is a fool if he thinks he can keep a secret like this from Maya forever, especially knowing they have to go back to the house eventually. Josh then holds his breath as Maya gently grabs the back of his head, and pulling it down until both of their foreheads are touching. She caresses the hair behind his neck, whispering quietly. "I thought we were past this,"

"We are…"

"Then how come you won't tell me what's bothering you? _Do you not trust me_?" The insinuation is absurd, but Maya couldn't help wondering if that's the problem.

Josh lifts Maya's chin, so she can see the seriousness in his eyes when he says, "I trust you, okay? I trust you probably more than anyone. I promise, you're not what's wrong."

"Then what is?" Maya presses. "Tell me, Josh. Why don't you want to go back to the house all of a sudden?"

Josh still doesn't want to talk about it, so he doesn't. Instead, softly planting a lingering kiss to her lips as a tactic to ease her worrying. And when their mouths finally part ways, Maya truthfully feeling dazed and as light as a feather. She could tell Josh was only trying to distract her and fortunately for him, it worked. He grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers, and beginning to exit the park for good this time. Not much is spoken between them during the trek, Maya occasionally looking up at Josh every so often in hopes of reading his mind. She wants to know what he's thinking, and deciphering his facial expression is always the best motive for finding out.

Once they reach the car, Josh helps the blonde into the passenger seat before walking over to the driver's side. He locks in his seatbelt before steering away from the curb and every second the couple continue not talking to each other, the more Maya is dying to know. She notices Josh from the corner of her eye casually tapping his thumbs along the steering wheel, while bopping his head to the song currently playing on the radio. He's trying to make it like everything is okay when evidently, it isn't.

Maya leans forward to turn the music down, and Josh immediately reacts. He repeatedly glances back and forth between her and the road and says, "What did you do that for?"

"We can't talk if the music's on," Maya implies, and Josh deeply sighs.

He looks at Maya again. "I told you, there's nothing to talk about. We're going home, aren't we?"

"I don't like secrets, Josh." Maya states, and Josh grows quiet. Overall, he could understand Maya's skepticism since he would feel the same way had the roles been reversed. Nevertheless, he's doing this as a means of protecting her, and Maya would just have to be okay with that. "Please, Josh."

"It's fine, Maya." Josh says abruptly, Maya truly taken aback by the stern tone of his voice. She's clearly pushing his buttons, which is something she shouldn't do. "When we get back, we'll cuddle up together like we always do until we fall asleep. I promise there's nothing wrong, so stop…" His voice tapers, refusing to finish the rest of the sentence.

Maya looks at him curiously, anxious for him to continue. "Stop what? _Meddling_?" she says suspiciously. "Is it so wrong that I care about what's going on with you?"

"It is when you keep pestering me." The words are said so quickly that Josh doesn't have time to stop himself from saying them. He looks at Maya remorsefully, noting how speechless she appears that he would say such a thing to her.

Maya leans back in her seat, and looking the other way out of the window as she props an elbow against the door with her chin resting in the palm of her hand. "Sorry I asked." Her attitude is bitter, rendering Josh guilty and ashamed. He's lucky to have Maya in his life at all, let alone as a girlfriend, so the last thing he should do is tick her off, especially while so fresh in their relationship.

He continues to talk to the back of her head, attempting to get her attention. "Maya, look at me. Maya…Maya, please." But it's no use. No matter how many times Josh calls her name, Maya proceeds to ignore him. Her feelings were hurt, and he's the only one to blame.

Josh turns on his signal, pulling away from traffic, and parking on the side of the road; no intentions to move until Maya talks to him. He seeks out her hand in the darkness of his mustang, gently squeezing it. Maya looks at their hands instead of her boyfriend's face, heart pulsating as his deep, gruff, attractive voice flows into her ears. "Now it's my turn to ask you," Josh murmurs, and Maya's body is stiff. " _Do you trust me_?" It's enough to finally get Maya to look at him, and she coyly rolls her eyes.

"Don't be dumb…You already know I do."

"Then just know that anything I'm not telling you is for your own good."

"But Josh—"

"I'm serious, Maya." Josh says, disrupting Maya's plea. "If I'm telling you not to worry, then don't. We're here, we're together, and I still want this trip to be perfect for the rest of the time left. So please, don't question me on this. I got it." He assures her, but Maya would be lying if she said she still didn't have her doubts.

Regardless, nodding her head in confirmation, and Josh smiles. He then leans over to peck Maya's hot, rose tinted cheek before continuing to drive back en route for the lake house. It's nearly midnight when they return, all the lights off in the house except for one. They walk inside together, everything seeming just like how they left it. And as Maya begins to walk in the direction of the stairs, Josh wraps his arms around her from behind, preventing her from moving. His mouth is near her neck, Maya sensing Josh's warm breath against her skin. "I'll meet you upstairs," he whispers, and immediately Maya is confused.

"You mean, you're not coming up now?"

"I will. In a minute." Josh says, and shockingly enough, Maya doesn't argue with him. Instead, heaving a gloomy sigh prior to walking up to the bedroom alone.

Josh remains by the front door, casually standing with his hands in his pockets as he waits for Maya's silhouette to disappear. Afterwards, swiftly moving to the kitchen, and walking around the counter before extracting his phone out of his back pocket. His thumb feverishly taps along the screen, pulling up the text message he received earlier. It's from an unknown sender, Josh perplexed as to what it means. His eyes skim the text repeatedly, hopelessly seeking an explanation but nothing ever comes to mind. Josh then deciding to delete the message permanently from his phone, not wanting to keep the burden of having it on his shoulders, especially with Maya trying to play detective. Besides, for all he knows, it's the wrong number. He hopes.

Josh eventually goes upstairs to find Maya already in her pajamas, and sitting on top of the bed. She looks up the second he appears in the doorway and smiles faintly before it vanishes seconds later. Josh starts to strip out of his clothes until he's in nothing but his boxers, and lazily falling onto the bed with a grunt. By the look in Maya's eyes, Josh could tell she wasn't pleased, but she would have no choice but to get over it because Josh wasn't going to break. "Today was fun." Maya mumbles, remembering all they did before the sudden weirdness happening. "It's gonna suck when we finally have to leave."

"Yeah, we'll be leaving after the fourth." Josh declares, dampening Maya's mood even more. Of course, she misses everybody back home, but the more time she can spend with Josh, the better because once they're back in New York, things won't exactly be the same. "I'm not excited about going back either," he states amid Maya's thoughts, causing her to look at him.

It was a comfort knowing she didn't feel alone on the matter. "Really?"

"Yeah," Josh nods. "Things may not have always gone as we planned, but I wouldn't take this time back for anything. Like I said back at the restaurant, you're a great person, Maya, and I'm only ashamed I didn't realize it sooner."

Maya's lips slowly curl into a smile, while suddenly feeling too shy to respond. She then falls back against the pillow, and staring up at the ceiling. Josh looks over his shoulder at her, curious of what she's thinking about. "Everything okay?"

It takes Maya a minute to reply. She sighs. "I don't want to sound mean…but do you ever think that if we never met Eden that this trip would've gone a whole lot differently?" Maya's regretful of the words the instant they come out of her mouth with Josh soon laying down beside her.

He grabs her hand, keeping their palms in between them as they both continue to look up. "Eden's a weird girl," Josh says casually, and Maya playfully rolls her eyes, wishing he wasn't so blunt about it.

"Josh."

"Let me finish," Josh says. "Eden's a weird girl…but she's also been through a lot. It's not every day you meet someone with a story like hers—playing Ouija boards, while at the same time, keeping all of this a secret from her brother. This will definitely be an experience I will never forget, and I don't regret being a part of it, despite my constant pleas not to get involved. There's no question about her needing closure, but I think all Eden really needs is a friend… _or two_." Josh smiles, and turning his head to stare at Maya.

"You really think she considers us friends now?"

Josh scoffs. "She better. After everything she put us through." He says, and Maya laughs.

"Well, then I'm glad we could do something nice, especially for someone we just met." Josh still doesn't know the whole truth regarding Claudia, and that's how it's going to stay; Maya only knowing because she eavesdropped the night Jacob showed up at the lake house. However, she didn't want to tell him because the situation is already too stressful for him, and truthfully not wanting to distract themselves from the last of their trip by getting deeper into a predicament that doesn't involve them. Albeit, Josh had his secret, and Maya has hers, which will hopefully be the only secrets they keep from one another. Maya takes a deep breath. "This trip might've been strange from times, but I do believe it brought us closer. I've wanted this for so long—to be with someone that knows me, and actually wants to see me happy. Your heart is so big, and the way you treat the people around you is amazing. I know it's only been a short while of us being official, but I'm not taking this time together for granted. I'll be with you for as long as you want to be with me."

Josh turns his head again to witness the blonde's expression, and eventually she smiles at him, cheeks flushed and pink. "Here's an idea then," Josh says before pulling out his pinkie. Maya looks at him curiously. "Let's play another round of the long game…but with slightly different rules."

"Which are?" Maya says skeptically.

"Instead of playing as an agreement to wait for each other…we'll play as a promise to stay together for long as possible. You okay with that?"

Maya continues to look at Josh's pinkie, contemplating the terms before finally interlocking their fingers. She smiles. "Best idea you've had all day."

They seal the evening with a kiss goodnight—Josh's lips no longer cold—and sleeping close to one another as they wait for morning to come. However, it's only three hours later when Josh starts to wake up, which is rare. He sits on the edge of the bed with a pounding headache, and immediately stumbling when he tries to stand up. He glances behind him to be sure Maya is still asleep, and subsequently making his way to the bathroom. Josh quietly closes the door before switching on the light. He then slowly approaches the mirror, gazing at his reflection, and his is seriously pale. Meanwhile, the rest of his body feels lifeless, like he could collapse at any moment now. His eyes then widen at the sound of something in his ear…or perhaps in his head.

The voice is gentle and soothing, but still Josh doesn't find it familiar. It's repeating the same phrase over and over again, and Josh is reluctant as he starts thinking back to the deleted text message from earlier. And before he knows it, he's traveling downstairs, and outside toward the dock where the lake is. Josh stops on the very edge, seemingly unable to control any of his thoughts or movements. Elsewhere, the talking in his head has transformed from a faint whisper to a distinctly coherent voice.

 _Bring her to me._

Josh proceeds to stand above the water with a blank expression, and his heartbeat suspiciously steady. His eyes later rolling to the back of his head just as he drops to the floor, like the previously strange hold on him has disappeared, leaving him unconscious and alone until the moment someone finally realizes where he is.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW,** I love reading your feedback!_

This is one of my favorite chapters. I also want to point out that I don't know where the idea of "Josh's lips being cold whenever he's nervous" came from, haha, but hopefully the scene was cute, nonetheless.

On to the reviews from the last two chapters—you guys are amazing with commenting, by the way—but I've noticed almost everyone saying that Maya (and Josh) need to go to the police with the information they now have, and I don't want to spoil anything, but you guys will know more about that soon as well as their decision regarding it. Although, I did briefly mention why Maya hasn't said anything to Josh, so hopefully you guys are starting to understand even if you don't necessarily agree. You all also got to see that strange things are now happening to Josh following the board being thrown into the lake.

By the way, I finished writing all the chapters, and the story will be officially over on **Chapter Sixteen**. I've also been using the time since my last update rereading the story from the beginning as well as editing and updating chapters for any future readers or even people that might read the story over again.

Lastly, I've been debating this a lot lately about whether or not to post another story immediately after this one, and I think that I will since I've come up with another plot (genre) which is—drum roll, please—a **family-oriented story** basically meaning that Josh and Maya are older and married with kids. The story will obviously be about their everyday lives within their family, but still with a major plot buried somewhere in between. I hope to start drafting the first chapter as soon as possible, so I can post it by the time this story concludes. Needless to say, nothing is official until I get the initial response for the story, which will decide whether I continue with it or not. Hopefully you guys are excited.

 **AND THANK YOU FOR THE 100+ REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!** I love you guys dearly.

 **Recap:**

1\. Josh doesn't tell Maya about the strange text message.

2\. Josh and Maya agree to play the long game again, but with different terms.

3\. Josh wakes up in the middle of the night, and travels to the lake after hearing a voice in his head.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	14. Chapter 14

Old Soul, Young Heart

Chapter Fourteen, _**Fight This Fight**_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

His entire body is aching as he slowly squints his eyes open. Josh recognizes the area as the living room in the lake house, and starting to sit up on the couch only to realize that his headache still remains, but slightly less severe. He holds his hand to his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut only for a moment before opening them once more. Josh then throws the blanket off of himself, and swinging his legs over until his bare feet touch the floor. Afterwards, noticing the silhouette of someone sitting in front of him, and immediately feeling his heart plummet into the pit of his stomach. It's Maya, and she's sleeping soundly, while leaning against the coffee table with a blanket of her own wrapped around her shoulders. Josh soon tries to recall what happened last night, and it doesn't take long for the memories to come flooding back.

He might've just been sleepwalking…or possibly something more. Josh remembers going all the way to lake in the middle of the night, but not voluntarily. He remembers the faint whispering in his head, and finally falling unconscious on the dock only to have Maya rescue him the second she noticed he was gone. Maya stirred out of her sleep like she typically does, and seeing Josh's side of the bed empty. She instantly jumped up, searching the whole house from top to bottom, while shouting his name, but to no avail. Afterwards, unfortunately having to admit that he might've gone down to the lake because where else would he go at this hour? Hoping the notion to be wrong as she stepped outside into the night, Maya perfectly able to see a body on the dock near the lake right where she stood, and she didn't think twice before sprinting barefoot to Josh's aid.

She couldn't explain what he might've been doing, but also didn't care as she struggled to get him onto her back, so she could carry him back inside. Maya carefully laid his body onto the couch, heavily panting after the dreadful trek back, and soon placing a blanket on him as she knew they wouldn't make it upstairs. And for a while, Maya simply watched him sleep.

He didn't appear to be in any pain, but instead sleeping peacefully; his skin also seeming clear of any scratches or marks. Maya sighed a breath of relief, happy to have him back safe and sound. Nevertheless, eventually grabbing a blanket for herself after waiting up long enough for the chance Josh might wake up. She decided to sit on the floor, resting her head on her arms as she subsequently fell asleep. Now the sun is up, Josh is awake, and is hopelessly freaking out.

He leaps up from the couch, nearly falling over as his legs wobble, but successfully making it to the nearest bathroom, nonetheless. Josh gazes at his appearance in the mirror—still in nothing, but his boxer shorts, and his eyes wander across every part of his body, seeking anything on him that wasn't there before. Josh then spots a bruise on his elbow, which he most likely got after suddenly passing out. And just like that, Josh was worried. He doesn't understand why it took him so long to realize it, but they needed to get the hell up out of the lake house and fast. They've put themselves in danger for far too long, and Josh wasn't going to wait around anymore for something strange to happen again.

It's a swift trek up the stairs once he leaves the bathroom as he skips every other step until finally reaching the bedroom where him and Maya have been sleeping. Haunted waters, creepy stories, spirits, a Ouija board, and now sleepwalking—Josh feels absolutely foolish for constantly putting Maya through this when in reality, they could've packed their bags a long time ago and took a trip anywhere else in the world, but instead, allowing his stubbornness to keep them in harm's way as there was no chance of his friend's lake house being haunted. However, Josh finally believes it now.

He believes Eden and her crazy notion of something haunting the lake, and anyone to come near it. He believes it was a spirit to take Maya the first day they arrived, and he believes of something possessing him, and forcibly bringing his body all the way down to the lake. The admittance is most alarming, but all the more reason why they need to leave before something worse happens. And as he's busy stuffing all of his bags, he can clearly hear footsteps, and soon looking up to see Maya standing sleepily in the doorway, rubbing one of her eyes. She looks at Josh curiously. "What's going on?" she asks, and Josh slowly stands up straight.

He carefully starts to approach her. "Maya, listen to me. Pack your bags because we're leaving. _Now_." Josh demands without a single stutter or blink of his eyes, and Maya is speechless.

Skepticism is written all over her face as she furrows her eyebrows. "What?"

"I said, we're leaving!" Josh repeats, but more viciously. "It isn't safe here, and we shouldn't have to be told again to leave! Our presence clearly isn't welcomed, and I refuse to spend another night in this house!"

"Josh—" Maya says, but Josh isn't trying to hear it. There isn't anything anyone can say to him that will justify the situation, so Maya shouldn't even waste her breath.

Josh walks up to her, and placing his hands on either of her shoulders, while looking at her seriously. "You found me outside last night, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but—"

"I didn't go out there willingly, Maya!" Josh yells, but surprisingly, the tone of his voice doesn't seem to frighten Maya in the least. "Something was controlling me and before I knew it, I blacked out! That's never happened before, and I don't want to stay somewhere where it's bound to happen again!"

"I get that, but we can't just runaway, Josh!"

"Yes, the hell we can!" Josh removes his hands from Maya's shoulders to her cheeks, wanting to be certain she understands him, and how serious all of this is. "Did you already forget about that scar under your eye? It's never going away, and _I_ have to live with knowing I let this happen to you!" Josh's eyes resemble glass as they slowly fill with tears, and Maya desperately tries to control herself from doing the same by blinking her eyes repeatedly.

She thinks about that day more often than she'd like to, although wishing Josh didn't blame himself since there's nothing he could've done differently to prevent the incident from happening. "Josh…" She moans, and Josh intervenes.

"We're not safe here, Maya. _Nobody is_." He says, desperate to get his point across. "I need your support on this because I'm done with putting ourselves in danger all for a stupid trip. It isn't worth it." Maya's heart breaks the instant the words leave Josh's mouth, and it takes him a minute to realize how that must've sounded. He looks at the blonde remorsefully. "Awe, Maya I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying, we don't have to be _here_ to have a good time…and it's about time we realize that."

Maya takes Josh's hands off of her face before walking over to the bed to sit down. Josh moves to sit beside her, and seeing as she takes a deep breath. "I get that you're scared, Josh…but after growing up with a girl like Riley as my best friend and having a teacher like Mr. Matthews, I've learned not to run away from problems, and this to me is no exception. I know I was scared before, but I want us to be brave, and to leave this place with no worries and no regrets and if that means staying here until the time you originally planned for us to go, then so be it. We _will_ get through this and when we do, I promise you'll feel a whole lot stronger. You just have to trust me."

There goes that word again— _trust_ —and Josh wouldn't dare let Maya think that he doesn't trust her. She's practically all he has, which is why he's so afraid of losing her, especially to something as foolish as paranormal activity. Regardless, if she stays by his side, then albeit, Josh is prepared to tackle any challenge, no matter how difficult. And when Maya grabs his hand, he can sense the warmness not only in her palm, but in her heart too. He suddenly believes that everything will be okay, and it's all because of her. She smiles. "Besides, we still have some business here, and it's winning that two hundred dollars. Are you with me?"

Josh leans forward to peck her lips. "Yeah. I'm with you." He assures her, and Maya is ecstatic. Needless to say, Josh isn't sure how he's going to tell his friend that his lake house is haunted. Then again, he might just keep it to himself.

[…]

He looks at himself in the mirror, admiring how dapper he appears. Josh had been waiting for Maya to finish getting ready, and deciding to pass the time by modeling around the vintage store in his outfit. He's currently wearing a pair of tan slacks with suspenders, a short-sleeved dress shirt, black leather wingtip shoes, and a matching fedora hat. Josh smirks, while pointing at his reflection and clicking his tongue. After his brief meltdown this morning, ultimately agreeing to the idea of finding outfits to wear to the diner's upcoming fourth of July bash as it'll be the last fun thing the couple do together before returning home.

Josh has been waiting for at least twenty minutes now, wondering why it's taking the blonde longer to change than he originally anticipated. Nevertheless, Josh doesn't want to complain simply because any amount of time spent away from the lake house is pleasurable. He's not sure where they'll end up going next, so the more time they spend in the store, the better. He then goes to sit down on a chair near the fitting rooms, continuing to wait for Maya to finally reveal herself to him and when someone comes around the corner five minutes later, Josh is eager as he presumes it to be her. Ergo, imagine his disappointment when it's not.

He grimaces at the female employee to walk out instead. "Oh, hey…" He grumbles, and falling back into his chair.

"Sorry to get your hopes up," she teases with sarcasm dripping from her lips, acknowledging Josh's sour attitude. "but no need to wait any longer." She hints, and Josh's eyes start to widen. He immediately perks up at the mention of Maya; his lips ample, and heart racing as he waits for her to round the corner. And when she does, boy is he speechless.

Maya looks absolutely enchanting in a vintage poodle skirt just like the ones worn in the fifties, a white blouse, and an ascot around her neck. Meanwhile, wearing black and white oxford saddle shoes, and her shimmering blonde hair styled neatly into a high ponytail. Josh's eyes then dropping down to her lips, noticing the pop of red lipstick to match her skirt, and he swallows. It's taking every ounce of strength he has not to move over and kiss her, and soon he just can't take it anymore.

Josh launches up from his chair, aware of the employee's eyes following his every move, and walking right up to Maya. She's smiling at him, attempting to say something, but isn't given the chance when Josh holds both sides of her face before planting an intense kiss to her lips without a single act of hesitation or care of whom may be watching.

Maya, slightly taken aback, holds her breath the second their mouths are touching before finally closing her eyes, and settling into the passion. Albeit, she didn't care about the employee watching them either as she's shamelessly leering at the pair like they're a couple from her favorite romance movie, and she just can't look away. Obviously a hopeless romantic.

Josh tugs on Maya's bottom lip as he starts to break away from the kiss, rendering her placid and disoriented. She blushes, feeling coy, and noticing the smear of lipstick on Josh's mouth. "I hate you." She murmurs bashfully, and Josh winks.

"I know, but I just couldn't help myself. You look hot." The compliment causes Maya to punch his arm, and Josh chuckles, clearly used to the blonde's way of affection when she's too embarrassed to use actual words.

The employee, Payton, then steps forward; unable to stay silent any longer. "I told her so, but she had trouble believing me. I can tell she doesn't wear skirts often, which is why she was skeptical to show you at first. However, what finally convinced her is my comment about you and your feelings for her."

"And what was that?" Josh asks suspiciously, and Payton's smirk is smug.

"That if he really likes you, then he'll like you no matter what you're wearing. Clearly I was right."

"Well, obviously." Josh groans, and turning his head toward Maya. "She's my girlfriend but even more than that, she's always been beautiful. _That_ I've always known."

Maya smiles at the ground, while Payton happily squeals. Both Josh and Maya look at her questionably. "I'm sorry, but you two are just so cute. Well anyways, will you be paying for these outfits, or do you want to keep looking?"

"Uh, I think we're fine with these. Thanks." Josh responds, and looking down when Maya moves closer to hold his hand.

"Great. Just come up to the counter when you're ready, and I'll get you checked out." Payton replies and the second she turns her back, Josh quickly lifts Maya into his arms to carry her back to the dressing rooms.

"We should only be a minute," he whispers deviously before disappearing behind a curtain—a minute easily turning into many.

Maya and Josh eventually change out of their clothes to purchase them, and walking hand in hand as they exit the store. Josh puts the bags into the backseat of his car, and in a few minutes, are they driving down the street to nowhere in particular. It's a casual silence between him and her, but it doesn't last long when Josh notices Maya staring at him from the corner of his eye. He looks at her with a smile. "What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about something."

" _About me_?" Josh says, and Maya skittishly turns her head to look out of the window. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I just can't stop thinking about what you said in there."

"It's the truth, and I would still think so even if we weren't together."

Maya doesn't respond, continuing to blush like she's a teenage girl again getting a chance to talk to her crush for the first time. She's truthfully using the excuse of wanting to participate in the dance competition solely for the money, but it's more than that. Maya could care less if they actually win or not. Instead, merely wanting to check off her bucket list the moment of being in Josh's arms as she stares dreamily into his eyes, and dancing to nineteen-fifties music like they're really back in that time.

She's anxious for that instant of Josh moving in to kiss her like it'd be their first, while metaphoric fireworks explode in the background. He's nervous, she's nervous, but soon none of it will matter. It's why she doesn't want to leave as it truly does feel like they're living a life separate from their real one—a dream she doesn't want to wake up from as once the dance is over, the realization of having to go back to New York will immediately dampen the mood.

Maya then flinches when Josh shouts her name, too busy wandering through her thoughts to hear a single word he said. "Yeah?" she says awkwardly, and Josh sneers.

He shakes his head. "Man, I can only imagine what goes on in your head when you get like that," he says, and Maya sheepishly sinks into her seat.

"Yeah, it's probably best you don't know." Maya says, and Josh decides to take her advice; opting not to press the issue. Besides, if he's right with believing Maya's thoughts to be about him, then knowing that much is honestly satisfying enough. And with nowhere else to go, eventually taking the route back to the lake house.

It's the middle of the day with plenty of broad daylight left until sunset, and there's no hiding the fact that Josh isn't happy to be coming back, especially so early. Nevertheless, all of his nerves flying out of the window when he pulls up to the house to see someone sitting alone on the steps. Both him and Maya are perplexed as they look at the silhouette, and the closer they get, the more they can distinguish who it is.

"What is she doing here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Josh says, and turning the car off as he parks. Neither of them are in a rush to get out, wondering what the problem is.

"I wonder what she wants to talk about."

"We'll have to get out in order to find out."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Maya grumbles, and Josh smirks innocently at her. She's the first to step out of the car, and beginning to approach Eden with caution, while Josh closely follows behind her. They haven't seen Eden since their trip to the cemetery, while her brother seems to be everywhere they are when they least expect it.

Eden slowly looks up at them the second they're standing in front of her, and she can tell they're confused to be seeing her. She then rises to her feet, quietly looking back and forth between them. And when Maya opens her mouth to speak, Eden promptly cuts her off. "I've decided to go to the police, but before I do…I want you to give me a _damn_ good reason why I shouldn't." She says, and Maya and Josh don't know what to say as usual in times like this; even more confused now than they were upon showing up. They sigh, while shaking their heads.

If it's not one thing, it's another.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** _, I love reading your feedback!_

Once again, I will be posting two chapters today, so just be aware of that. And as always, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I especially thought it was cute—even creating a character to gush about Joshaya just like us, lol. There's also the scene with Eden at the very end, so get ready because it's about to get emotional.

 **Recap:**

1\. Josh wakes up the next day after passing out on the dock, ready to leave the lake house.

2\. Maya convinces Josh that they shouldn't leave yet.

3\. Eden appears at the lake house with news of going to the police.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	15. Chapter 15

Old Soul, Young Heart

Chapter Fifteen, _**Let's Play Pretend**_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

Josh folds his hands behind his head, fed up with the constant drama that seems to follow him and Maya wherever they go. He doesn't understand what Eden is groaning on about or her sudden claim of going to the police, but this is honestly the last thing he wants to be dealing with right now.

There's only a few more days until him and Maya go back home, hoping to end their trip on a good note after all the chaos that's happened, but things still aren't going their way. He looks at Eden with very little remorse, while Maya appears to be at a crossroad of emotions. She isn't sure whether to comfort Eden or to be selfish, but soon the decision is obvious; Maya's heart ultimately too big, and Riley as her conscience too loud in her head.

She steps closer to Eden, quiet as she notices the dark circles around her eyes and pale skin as if she hasn't eaten in days. Maya reaches to touch her shoulder, but Eden immediately backs away like she's afraid of being contaminated or something. Maya then briefly glances over her shoulder at Josh who's busy standing with his arms folded, and a stern expression on his face. Afterwards, facing forward again to see Eden now pacing back and forth. She starts to talk, but none of her sentences are making any sense. "Eden, slow down." Maya warns, but it's as if Eden can't hear anything around her.

"This can't happen, this can't happen…" Eden says repeatedly as a mantra, and Josh furrows his eyebrows.

He may not have cared as much about whatever is bothering Eden, but still can't deny the fact of being slightly curious. Josh soon remembering the moment of Maya asking him if things would be better had they never met Eden, and he's truthfully starting to wonder the same. He then grabs ahold of Maya's arm, and pulling her to the side to talk privately. "Babe,"

"Don't say it."

"Say what?" Josh says, clueless of the blonde's apparent accusations, while simultaneously cowering under her intense scrutiny. Albeit, she didn't want him to state that they should mind their own business, and simply ignore Eden for once.

Maya narrows her eyes at Eden from where they're standing, and it doesn't even seem like she's noticed they've moved away to talk about her. Maya is empathetic. She sighs. "Maybe Jacob's right…"

"Huh?" Josh is puzzled, and Maya can tell.

She looks up at him prior to grabbing his chin, and pulling his face down closer to hers. Her lips then start to move, but Josh isn't listening to a single word she's saying; evidently distracted. He licks his mouth with a smirk, and Maya rolls her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"Alright, I'm sorry. Say it again…but very slowly." He teases, and Maya playfully shoves him back. Josh then spreads his arms out as Maya starts to walk away from him, and he can't help laughing. "Maya! I'm sorry, okay? I swear I'll listen this time, I promise!" he pleas, but when Maya flips him off with her back still turned to him, he laughs harder. How could Josh possibly worry about Eden and her problems when Maya is still looking beautiful in the red lipstick and her hair tied up from earlier? He can't.

Meanwhile, Maya swiftly approaches Eden, forcing her to stand still and look at her. "Eden," she says, and Eden looks terrified. Maya can sense her shaking, perplexed regarding the sudden paranoia. "We can't help you if you don't tell us anything."

"You mean, you don't know?" Eden shudders, and Maya doesn't respond.

She sucks her teeth, while Josh walks up from behind her. "Know what, Eden." He gripes.

"That Claudia was murdered!" Eden hollers, and tears instantly flooding her hazel eyes.

Josh and Maya both look at each other, speechless. "Uh, yeah?" Josh replies insensitively. "We kind of figured it out when we played the Ouija board, remember?"

"And did you know my brother knew about it, and didn't tell anyone?" Eden proclaims, and Josh is silent. He tries to look at Maya, but she's refusing to make eye contact with him, which he finds suspicious.

He then starts to talk to Eden, while his eyes remain on Maya. "No… _we_ didn't know that. Right, Maya?" Josh says, making sure to put emphasis on the word.

Maya slowly nods her head. "Y–Yeah," she stammers, and cursing under her breath. Maya grows stiff when Josh wraps an arm around her shoulders, aware that he's caught her bluff. Nevertheless, continuing along with the ruse in hopes of fooling Eden, which isn't hard considering her current state.

He smiles crookedly. "Yeah, see? We didn't know anything, and how could we?" Josh says before leaning his mouth down closer to Maya's ear. "I know you're lying to me, but it's okay." He whispers to prevent Eden from hearing him, and then quickly planting a kiss to her hot cheek.

"Well, he did, and I can't let him get away with this." Eden declares, and Josh and Maya are confused.

"What do you mean?" Maya asks cautiously, noticing the crazed look in Eden's eyes.

"I _mean_ , that has to be a crime of some sorts, right?" Eden panics. "He kept crucial information to himself that would've been useful for Claudia's case, but decided to let everyone believe, including her parents, that she killed herself! And for that, he needs to face the consequences!"

" _What_?" Josh and Maya say in unison, uncertain whether Eden truly understands how rash she's being. Josh then steps closer to her, making sure to keep an arm's length away. "Hold on, Eden. There's no need to be hasty. Do you even understand what all of this could mean?"

"I don't care!" Eden yells, taking Josh aback. "The only real friend I ever had is dead, and nothing's going to change that! Although, if there's even a slim chance I can bring her justice, then I will! It's the least I can do now that I finally know the truth!" Josh still doesn't know what the 'truth' is Eden keeps preaching about, but apparently Maya does.

He starts to flex his fingers, ultimately growing frustrated, and Maya sees that as her cue to takeover. She moves between Josh and Eden before anything can happen, hoping to try her luck with convincing Eden that this isn't a good idea. "Can I talk to you? _Alone_." She asks, and Eden quirks an eyebrow.

She looks back at Josh before settling her eyes back on Maya. "What for?"

"Eden." Maya says seriously, and Eden no longer withstands. Instead, allowing Maya to guide her to the back of the lake house to talk privately and out of earshot of Josh. Albeit, Maya aware of Josh not happy with her for keeping a secret from him despite what he says, and wanting to calm Eden down first before explaining herself to her boyfriend. She takes a deep breath, and staring at the ground before looking fiercely at Eden. "I get it."

"Huh?" Eden responds, and Maya briefly diverts her gaze.

Her shoulders then tense up. "I said, I get it. I have a best friend too, so I understand how you must be feeling. It makes perfect sense for you to want to bring Claudia justice—"

"Great, then get out of my way, so I can go to police station." Eden eagerly tries to walk pass, but Maya stops her.

She holds her hand up. "You see, _I get it_ , but I still can't let you do that." Maya says, and Eden grinds her teeth. "You came to us to stop you from making a mistake, and that's what I'm going to do."

"It's no mistake. I know what needs to happen." Eden groans and if looks could kill, Maya would be dead by now. "My brother is a disgusting person, and it's about time the town see it."

"Now that's where you're wrong." Maya says, and Eden rolls her eyes. She then crosses her arms, not caring to hear Maya plead her case about how 'great' her brother is. "I realize I don't know Jacob all that well, but I can tell he cares about you."

"Dammit Maya, open your eyes!" Eden exclaims, throwing her hands up. "You're right, you _don't_ know him, so you can't possibly say something like that! You don't see what I see, and be thankful you don't have to!"

Presently, Maya is speechless by Eden's sudden outburst, and truthfully flustered by the entire situation. It's almost as if there's something Eden's not telling anyone, but also wants to at the same time. "He cares about you, Eden. He told me." Maya says with confidence, and Eden scoffs along with a clear roll of her eyes.

"I know he does…but maybe a little too much." The revelation causes Maya to arch an eyebrow.

She looks at Eden incredulously. "I don't get it?" she says, while Eden laughs pitifully at her obliviousness. She then turns her back on the blonde, and taking a deep breath as she starts to talk.

"Jacob is all I have. He's the only close family I trust, and it's been that way ever since high school. You know that moment when you become a teenager, and you just want to be alone and rebel against your parents? Well, I wanted nothing more than to do whatever I wanted _with_ whomever I wanted, but my mom and dad would constantly ruin any chance there was for me to have fun, and I couldn't take it anymore. Even complaining that Claudia wasn't a good influence on me. It eventually got to the point where I threatened to run away from home, and I honestly tried a few times but reality set, and I had nowhere to go. I was forced to stay with my parents, but the second Jacob got his own apartment, I begged him to let me move in with him. I haven't seen or talked to my parents in years, and it's been fine living with Jacob up until the incident. Nowadays, I can barely think without him breathing down my neck, always wanting to know where I am, and it feels like being with my parents all over again. I get he just wants me to be safe so I don't end up like Claudia, but he's taken it to a whole new level."

"What do you mean?" Maya shudders as the words roll off her tongue. She knows all about being a rebellious teenager, who disobeyed the rules, but luckily having Riley to steer her in the right direction. Whereas, Eden still seems to be struggling to find the person she's truly meant to be, too distraught by the death of her best friend to think clearly.

Eden throws her head back, and blinking her eyes to keep herself from crying. "The only reason I don't tell Jacob where I am is because I'm basically not allowed to leave the apartment unless I'm with him. I sneak out the best way I know how, but he always finds me in the end. I know he doesn't approve of me obsessing over the mystery behind Claudia's death, but what am I to do when I suddenly lose the closest person in my life? She didn't deserve to die the way she did, and Jacob knows that as well as I do." Eden admits, and Maya is speechless.

Never did she think agreeing to come on this trip with Josh would mean getting in the middle of such a sensitive subject, truthfully feeling ashamed. While she'd been making a fuss about whether a guy likes her or not, there are people like Eden dealing with _real_ issues. "That still doesn't explain why you're going to the police."

"Jacob maybe all I have, but it doesn't change the fact that he's wrong for what he did. He practically heard the moment of her being killed, and didn't do anything about it. I _need_ to tell the police, and whatever they decide to do with him afterwards is their prerogative."

"Yeah, but Eden—"

"Don't justify this, Maya," Eden gripes. "I've had my mind made up for a while, so I really don't know why I came here. It's obvious Jacob's being extra careful of me for the fear I might do this now that I know, and he's right. He's _right_ to be scared because there's no way he's getting away with this. He lied about not knowing anything, and it's time I do something about it. This is _my_ closure, Maya, so just let me have this." Maya quickly grabs ahold of Eden's arm the second she tries to walk away, forcing her not to go anywhere by grabbing a fistful of her shirt in both of her hands.

There's disgruntlement in her eyes as she looks at her. "You want to know why you came here, Eden? You came here because you don't have anybody else!" Maya shouts in a hearty tone, and Eden is too distraught to argue as her body trembles. "I didn't realize it until Josh said it, but _we're_ your friends now. We've known you since the first day we got here, continuing to deal with all your baggage and craziness instead of just avoiding you. This was supposed to be a trip just for the two of us when really, it's always been three. We're constantly letting you in because we know you need friends right now more than ever. Admit it. You _wanted_ us to stop you, to tell you how stupid this is because even if you're right, Jacob is still your brother and if you get rid of him, _then_ who do you have? Josh and I won't be around for much longer, and then you'll seriously be alone with not even your parents to go back to. Just think about that because once you do this…there's no going back."

Eden bites down on her lip to keep it from quivering, but it doesn't matter the minute she starts to cry. Her vision is obscured and blurry as tears quickly fill her eyes, and soon she's unable to keep herself stable. Eden's legs begin to wobble and shake and subsequently falling over into Maya's arms as she cries harder and louder. She's never experienced a death with somebody close to her, and obviously lost on how to handle it. Everybody grieves differently, and maybe that's the problem. Eden has yet to accept reality that Claudia is gone, using Ouija boards as a means to still feel close to her, while Jacob's mourning the loss by overtly protecting his sister.

Maya fails to keep Eden steady as she eventually falls to her knees, continuing to comfort and console her the best way she knows how. She cradles the back of Eden's head, while she cries into her chest, her sobs muffled and erratic. Maya has never done this for anyone other than Riley—the situation truthfully causing her to miss the brunette more. And as the two of them sit on the ground together in silence, Maya can sense as if someone is watching them from afar. Maybe it's paranoia, but it still doesn't change her suspicion that they're not alone.

She looks up and hopelessly gazing all around them, while still holding Eden in her arms, but nothing truly strikes her as strange or unordinary. Maya then carefully pushes Eden away from her in order to stare directly into her eyes, holding her by the sides of her arms. "Eden, listen to me," Maya says seriously, and Eden is practically holding her breath. "There's only so much Josh or I can do to help you in making the right decision, and I trust that you will."

Eden sniffles, wiping her eyes. "And what is that exactly?"

"Take the secret to the grave." Maya responds, and Eden gulps. She immediately starts shaking her head, unable to control her emotions as she's on the verge of tears again. "Get a hold of yourself. At the end of the day, you only have two options—expose your brother and risk being alone for a friend that's never coming back…or just play dumb."

" _Play dumb_?" Eden repeats, appalled. "Are you kidding me?"

"Eden—"

"How in the hell do you expect me to do that?" Eden intervenes, and shoving Maya backwards as she falls onto her hands. She then stands up, towering over her. "I see my brother's brainwashed you, too."

Maya, perplexed, furrows her eyebrows and says, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Just forget it." Eden scoffs, while mindlessly clenching her hands into fists. "If I have to risk having nobody to make sure Claudia has justice, then so be it. If you were in her position, I'm sure you'd want someone in your corner supporting you even through your demise, and that's exactly what I plan to do for Claudia."

"Are you sur—"

"I'm positive." Eden grunts, and Maya doesn't dare utter another word of protest. Instead, shamefully bowing her head, and closely listening to Eden's footsteps as she starts to walk in the direction of the trees.

Maya then inhales a breath, while grinding her teeth. She stares blankly out in front of her. "Where are you going," she asks, and Eden momentarily stops her footsteps. The answer is obvious, so Eden refuses to give a clear remark.

She turns her head toward her shoulder prior to relaying one last cryptic response. "I won't forget what you and Josh did for me." The statement is alarming, causing Maya to widen her eyes before glancing behind her in the direction of Eden's voice.

"Eden? Eden!" Maya yells in a panic, and frantically looking around, but Eden is nowhere to be seen. She's disappeared beyond the trees most likely headed to the police station, and there isn't anything else Maya can say. She's done all she could, and now the rest is up to Eden.

Maya doesn't move out of her spot as she stands completely still, hoping for a chance that Eden will come running back instead of going through with it. She then turns around at the sound of someone calling her name, pleased to be seeing a handsome familiar face. "Is she gone?" Josh asks, and Maya slowly nods her head. Afterwards, walking into his open arms, tightly embracing him. Maya didn't want to admit it before, but things were different now.

She sighs. "Josh…"

"Yeah, Maya?"

"I wish we never met Eden." Maya confesses as the words seem to flow easily from her tongue, and Josh doesn't know what to say. Instead, merely hugging Maya tighter as if that's all he's good for right now—a shoulder to lean on when she needs it the most. "She said something to me that I can't stop thinking about,"

"Was it bad?" Josh presumes, and Maya shakes her head.

"No," she whispers and although Josh desperately wants to know what Eden said, he isn't going to pressure Maya into talking about it.

He then kisses the top of her head. "As long as she didn't hurt you."

"There was something else she said, too…and I know it means that she isn't coming back." Maya says, and lifting her head up to gaze at her boyfriend. "She said, she won't forget what we did for her."

"What we did? What did even we do exactly?" Josh replies, genuinely curious, while a gentle smile appears onto Maya's face; her cheeks rosy and hot.

She briefly stands on her toes to peck his lips. "You said it yourself, remember? We're Eden's friends. I guess it could've been anybody, but instead it was us. We were there for her during the time she needed it most, and it honestly feels good. She lost one friend, and found a new one in us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Josh says, smiling back at her. "But if you feel that way, then why do you suddenly regret meeting her?" He originally didn't want to ask the question, but there was no avoiding it, and Maya briefly diverts her gaze.

She shrugs. "She made me realize…that just because a person is gone doesn't mean you forget about them. She cared about Claudia the way I do for Riley, and I would probably act the exact same way if we were in their position."

"But Maya you can't think like that. Yes, what happened to Claudia is unfortunate, but the chances of a similar situation happening between you and Riley is very slim."

"Still," Maya murmurs. "What she said was true. If I were to have an unfortunate accident, I would hope Riley is doing whatever she can to make things right."

"Well, guess what? She wouldn't be the only one." Maya looks at Josh lovingly, embarrassed and happy both at the same time. He then pulls her face closer by her chin to plant a kiss, and mumbling against her lips. "I may have let you get hurt once, but it will never happen again. You have my word." He says, setting Maya at ease.

Once upon a time, moments like these would only occur in her dreams, and now she's experiencing it with her eyes wide open. It unfortunately took Josh having to go through a terrible breakup just to realize where his heart belonged all along, and he would gladly go through it all over again if that means being with Maya in the end.

They eventually go inside the house, and up to the bedroom to rest. They lay back against the mattress at the opposite end, their heads dangling off the bed as they look upside down. It's quiet for a minute as they don't say much to each other, although both of them with a lot on their minds. Josh then slowly parts his lips, reluctant to ask what he's dying to know. "So, there's something I want to tell you." He insinuates, and Maya doesn't reply. Instead, patiently waiting for whatever it is he wants to talk about. "The night I passed out on the dock…I thought I heard something."

"Like what?"

"A voice…maybe Claudia's?" Maya swiftly turns her head to look at him upon hearing this, but still Josh refuses to make eye contact. "I mean, I don't know if I was sleepwalking or if something really was controlling me, but all they kept saying was _bring her to me_. I don't get it…" Josh admits, and sensing the bed move as Maya starts to sit up. It's the same words in the text message he received previously, wondering what it all means. Can spirits even hack electronic devices? He would probably never know.

Maya looks at Josh intently. "Boing—"

"What does that even mean? _Bring her to me_. Was that Claudia's way of saying she wants to see Eden? You know, since their conversation ended so quickly with the Ouija board? Whatever it is, I know I should've told you earlier, but I panicked. I didn't want to believe it, so that's when I came up with the plan to run. _To leave_. I didn't want to admit to being scared or freaked out, but I can't help wondering if messing with the Ouija board in the first place is why this is happening to me."

"Look at me, Josh." Maya demands, and it takes Josh a while to actually sit up. He looks at Maya anxiously. "I think…that you didn't really hear anything. That is was all in your head."

"You're saying you don't believe me?"

"Yes and no." Maya proclaims, and reaching for Josh's hand before giving it a firm squeeze. "Maybe you did hear something, and _maybe_ you had the right idea about ignoring it. I think the best thing either of us can do at this point is pretend a lot of what happened actually didn't because once we go back home none of it will matter anymore, anyway."

Josh considers Maya's proposition and although it's not a terrible idea, there's still some obvious flaws. "But what about your scar…how are you going to explain that?"

"I'll think of something. Besides, for all we know I didn't get it for the reasons we think."

"You don't think the lake is haunted?" Josh asks, and Maya shrugs.

"Let's be honest, _was it ever_?" Maya replies, and Josh is quiet. "It's easy to think something is real or is happening if we truly convince ourselves it is. We only think the lake is haunted because Eden put ideas in our head, and it seemed like the only logical explanation. There's no denying something or someone captured me the day we got here as a 'practical joke' or a warning, but at least I'm still here. And maybe no spirit caused a storm or a power outage that night and maybe you _were_ just sleepwalking. Now I don't know about you, but I'm fine with believing the realistic if you are." Maya says, and Josh smiles.

He nods. "Yeah, let's do that." Josh declares, unable to take his eyes off of the gorgeous girl in front of him. "You're very wise, Maya, and I don't know how I got so lucky."

"I wouldn't really call it luck. Perfect timing, maybe?"

"Sure," Josh winks, and wrapping his arms around her as he pulls them back down to the bed to begin kissing her long enough to remove all of the faded red lipstick still visible on her lips. Meanwhile, all that's left is the dance and with Eden out of the way, can they finally get their minds straight.

Ignorance truly is bliss…even if you have to pretend.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** _, I love reading your feedback!_

There's only one more chapter left before the conclusion, which I hope to post as early as next Saturday. Although, depending on how quickly I get reviews, I may post sooner.

 **Recap:**

1\. Eden explains her reasoning for going to the police.

2\. Maya tries to convince her that it isn't the best idea. **Now,** **I know a lot—if not all of you—think Maya (and Josh) should've gone to the police herself, but truthfully deciding not to because she doesn't want to further involve themselves. I know this sounds completely selfish, but I also want you guys to remember that they don't live in Georgia, they don't know Claudia, and don't even really know Eden that well. If they go to the police, it's further complicating things for them when at the end of the day, this has nothing to do with them. They didn't ask for this as all they wanted to do was take a nice romantic trip together. I also hope you guys paid close attention to the very last scene between Maya and Josh in the bedroom, and the theory they came up with. As for why they'll telling Eden not to go to police, they honestly just don't want her to end up alone or with any regrets. Otherwise, worse things might happen, which would be even more serious than this. They at least want Eden to be entirely sure this is what she wants to do before doing anything drastic. Hopefully this made sense as more will be explained in the final chapter.**

3\. Maya admits of being afraid of something like this happening between her and Riley.

4\. Josh reveals to Maya about the strange text message, and also what he remembers upon passing out on the dock.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	16. Chapter 16

Old Soul, Young Heart

Chapter Sixteen, _**Friend**_.

 **HEY, JUST A HEADS UP TO PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER AS I WILL BE EXPLAINING SOME THINGS REGARDING THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AS WELL INFO FOR ANOTHER NEW POTENTIAL JOSHAYA STORY I MAY BE WRITING NEXT. NOW, ENJOY THE FINALE!**

°~*...*~*...*~°

Josh nervously paces back and forth, his hands combing through his hair, and heart rapidly pounding as if ready to burst out of his chest. He'd been waiting for Maya, and despite already seeing her once, unable to control the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Anytime he gets a chance to look at Maya whether she's wearing something casual or something dressier, there's a sense of excitement that constantly fills his heart. She doesn't have to try hard to please, her looks naturally beautiful, and that's just one of the many things Josh admires most about her.

He eventually goes to sit on the couch, scooting to the very edge, and holding a fist up to his mouth and elbows on his knees as he stares down at the floor. Josh soon starts to blush at the memory of how coy the blonde was during the first time of revealing her outfit to him, hoping for a similar situation because of how cute it was; Maya clearly not a fan of skirts or dresses, but there's no denying how much more stunning she is whenever she's dressed in such.

Josh, deeply consumed with his thoughts, doesn't even notice her presence when she walks up beside him—not until her feet come into view, and slowly looking up into her eyes. She smiles at him, and Josh is breathless. "What?"

"Nothing…" Josh says, shaking his head. "You just look good is all," he states, and Maya's smile grows wider.

She looks at Josh expectantly. "So, we're really doing this?" she asks, and Josh nods before standing up; his body directly close to Maya's with little ample space between them. Afterwards, lightly grabbing her hands into his prior to touching his lips to her forehead.

His voice is soothing as he whispers, "I've been waiting all day for this."

"Me too." Maya responds, heart palpitating as her nerves seem to skyrocket. She didn't understand what there was to be nervous about, but then again, this is Josh we're talking about—the apple of her eye for so long, and although they finally have each other now, it's scary to think that one day down the road things may be different, especially when you're young and don't possess the power to read minds or predict the future. Maya then quickly feeling a sense of emptiness the minute Josh's hands fall from hers even if only for a second.

Her eyes closely follow his movements as he walks over to the stereo in the living room of the lake house, and turning it on to a _Buddy Holly_ song. Maya's ears instantly perk up, and her cheeks bright red, while her blue eyes are glassy and shimmering. Josh holds out a hand to her. "My lady," he says, and feeling a wave of electricity when Maya softly places her fingers into the palm of his hand.

Josh guides the both of them outside to the deck—the same one he nearly burned down the first day they arrived after accidentally abandoning the grill to rescue Maya—and she's speechless. Decorative white lights and flowers are displayed all around them with plenty of room left in the middle to dance. "Surprised? I told you I could make it look nice,"

"It's great, Josh." She briefly kisses him, satisfied with the sudden change of plans to have their own dance at the lake house instead of going to the diner. Now they can have a romantic evening alone with no distractions or disturbances. Besides, it was never once about the money, and this proves it.

They stand in front of each other, Josh's hands gently holding Maya by the hips, while her arms wrap around his neck, and gradually swaying back and forth to the sweet lyrics of _True Love Ways_.

For a while, neither of them say anything, wanting nothing more than to enjoy the blissful silence that seemed beyond impossible just a few days ago. Ever since arriving to Georgia for what was supposed to be a short getaway trip from all the stress and responsibilities of being at home, it's been nothing but strange happenings and a plethora of unanswered questions. Nevertheless, it was also an experience like none other as they can honestly leave with something to take back with them, which is a better perspective of just how precious but also unfair life is. The people who are in your life today may not be tomorrow, and just because something feels like the right thing to do doesn't always mean it is.

Claudia was a girl, who suffered an unfortunate fate when she'd been mysteriously killed, and dumped into a lake. Harry was a young boy that accidentally drowned after mistakenly falling into those same chilling waters. Eden is someone grief-stricken by the unexpected tragedy of her friend, who was apparently there for her when nobody else was, while Josh and Maya unintentionally found themselves tangled in the drama simply for visiting the lake house at the worst possible time. Needless to say, everything happens for a reason, and it's only a matter of a time before Eden realizes and accepts it.

Josh sits his chin on top of Maya's head when she lays her head against his chest, continuing to sway and latch onto one another like they're afraid of separating even for a minute. However, Josh's interest suddenly piqued when Maya says his name. "Yeah?" he says.

"Do you think we did well with helping, Eden?" Maya didn't want to ruin the mood by mentioning her, but it was harder to avoid thinking about than she initially anticipated. "I just hope she did the right thing."

"Is there really a 'right thing' in this situation?" Josh says, and Maya furrows her eyebrows before looking up at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" she asks, and Josh awkwardly shrugs.

He glances straight ahead as he talks, despite feeling Maya's intense gaze remaining on him. She did eventually tell Josh what she found out about Claudia the night she decided to eavesdrop, and he's been thinking a lot about it ever since. He sighs. "I don't know. I guess what I'm saying is—Jacob only hid the truth to spare Eden's feelings, which I'll admit probably wasn't the best idea, but now Eden knows, and even if she does go to the police, she'll never truly be okay about any of this. She may actually need therapy just like he said, and it's kind of sad. As for Eden, of course justice for Claudia would be a good thing, but is it really going to change anything? She thinks this is her closure, but it's not. She's just using that as an excuse,"

"For what?" Maya says, and Josh is reluctant to respond.

Afterwards, finally looking back into her eyes and says, "An excuse not to…you know." Josh murmurs, and Maya somberly bows her head. "I think she feels that if she's helping Claudia, then she won't find a reason to blame herself for what happened and end up…"

"I get it." Maya replies, wanting to prevent Josh from saying the words. "And you're right. I just hope her and Jacob get through this."

"They will." Josh assures, kissing her temple. Albeit, there wasn't anything else they could possibly do for the twins at this point, and Josh didn't want to allow them to keep dwelling on the issue, especially during the last night of their trip. He smirks slyly. "Want to do one last thing before we go?" Josh implies, and Maya is suspicious.

She lifts an eyebrow, incredulous. "No? Maybe? What are you suggesting?" she says skittishly, and Josh eagerly smiles.

He then grabs Maya's wrist, leading her off the deck, and straight toward the lake. They stand on the edge of the dock, holding each other's hand as they stare pointedly into the water. Maya's gaze is sharp, while her jaw remains taut with flashbacks of the night she nearly fell in violently rushing back. "What are we doing…"

"The lake isn't haunted, right? Let's jump in then. _Together_. The way it should've happened before." Maya looks over at Josh, hesitant and uncertain.

She starts to shake her head. "Josh…we really don't have to."

"I know, but why not?" Josh says, and Maya is quiet. "We've convinced ourselves that everything was all in our heads, that we're not scared anymore. You asked me to jump in with you last time, and I can't help thinking that things might've gone differently had I did it. It was _you_ that persuaded me to stay when I wanted to run, and you said it would be worth it. Please, Maya. I really want to do this. We've stayed out of the lake since that day, and there's no way I would ask this of you if I was afraid something might happen again."

Maya anxiously purses her lips, considering the circumstances. She eventually agrees, and Josh is elated. He promptly kicks off his shoes, Maya soon mimicking him, and tightly holding hands as they count down from three. Maya then shouting Josh's name right before they jump, and he looks at her curiously. "What did you just say?" he says, beholding the sight of her ample lips as the words are lodged in her throat, so she whispers them instead. Josh beams. "I know you do…" He says prior to lifting her into his arms. "And I, you."

Josh launches himself into the air from the dock with Maya clinging onto him for dear life until they're completely submerged in the water, and in a matter of seconds is he the first one to surface. Josh casually floats as he patiently waits for Maya's head to peek up and when she does, his heart melts the instant she smiles at him. "Wow," is all she can say after such an adrenaline rush, and Josh swims closer to her.

"I'm sorry we didn't do this sooner."

"It's okay. At least we can still say we did it." It's silent after Maya says that, Josh longingly looking into her eyes, while the musical sounds of nature surround them such as the chirping of crickets and the subtle waves of the lake. He then leans closer to press his lips to Maya's—the moon glowing above them as they make out with each other, although momentarily startled by the boisterous noise of fireworks.

They look at one another before laughing. "I guess we forgot it's the Fourth of July."

"Guess so…" Josh says, and kissing Maya again.

It's a few minutes before they get out of the lake, desperate to enjoy themselves after spending so much time in fear and speculation. They drag their feet back into the house, dripping and squishing due to their wet clothes, and subsequently changing into something more comfortable before cuddling together on the couch with a blanket to help warm up.

They conclude the evening by watching television, and after hours of tossing popcorn into each other's mouths, a tickle and then an intense pillow fight, Maya is the first to fall asleep, while Josh looks at her affectionately. He still couldn't believe all of the craziness to happen but if there's one good thing that came out of it, it's Maya. She hasn't stopped liking him even when he'd been with other girls, and Josh is honestly grateful because no girl could possibly compare to her.

This trip revealed things to him about Maya that he may not have known otherwise, simply more to add to her already extensive resumé, and Josh is determined not to screw things up. And as he continues to lay on the couch with her, soon distracted by the sound of light knocking on the front door. He briefly looks at Maya to ensure she's still sleeping before carefully getting up to answer it. Josh is perplexed when he sees who it is. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I just came by to talk." Jacob says, his posture stiff and hands in the depths of his pockets. Josh obviously wasn't expecting to see him considering it's been a few days since Eden first came to them about going to the police. He honestly thought he'd be in court or jail somewhere, so it's clear to see what decision Eden ultimately ended up making. "I was hoping I could catch you guys before you left."

"We're leaving tomorrow." Josh says in a dull tone, noticing how on edge Jacob seems. "The thing is though, Maya's actually sleeping right now."

"Is she? Then I won't keep you long. I just wanted to say sorry for everything that happened." The apology confuses Josh, not understanding the need for one.

He looks at Jacob with an eyebrow arched. "Seriously?"

"Eden's obviously spent more time with you guys than I have, and I know it was you two—especially Maya—that convinced her not to rat me out." Jacob explains, and Josh isn't sure what to say. After all, he's right—they really don't know Jacob like they do Eden as it seems he only comes around because of her. Regardless, Josh doesn't want to make it awkward by agreeing with him, so instead he shrugs, hoping to dispel the issue.

"It's cool, man. Don't sweat it."

"Yeah, you're right. Although," There's a sudden shift in Jacob's attitude, and Josh is dubious, especially when he sighs as if he's about to make a confession. "the last time Eden was here with you guys—well, I sort of was too." He admits, and Josh once again is at a loss for words.

He shakes his head, making his confusion known. "What are you saying?"

"That I followed Eden here but I hid myself, so none of you would see me. Basically, I was spying, and watching how you tried to calm her down. Trust me, you don't understand how grateful I am that you two did that for me."

"Well," Josh says, and for a moment, Jacob's heart drops. "we didn't so much do it for _you_ as we did for Eden. She may not have said anything yet, but I'm sure she will with time. I imagine if she doesn't, then someone will." Josh implies, and Jacob shamefully bows his head. He knows there's no forgiving what he did, but he did have good intentions.

He looks at Josh sorrowfully. "In any case, I still appreciate it. Eden actually went back home to our parents after her talk with Maya, and it's probably for the best since I couldn't help her. I think making amends with them will be what she needs to get through this. It's a start, anyway."

"If there's anything I learned about Eden aside from how annoying she can be sometimes—no offense," Josh says, and Jacob doesn't argue. "it's how passionate she is. I can't blame her for the way she acted because it only shows how much she cares, and Maya was the one to realize it before I did. She can relate to Eden, and I can relate to you. Just how you want to keep your sister safe, I want the same thing for Maya. She's been a part of my life for a long time, and while I've been too blind to see how special she is to me, she's actually always known. She's a few years younger than me, but she's still teaching me things. I care about her a lot, and that's never going to change no matter what happens between us."

"Well, it's obvious you two are right for each other."

"You could say that." Josh instantly starts to smile just thinking about it, and glancing over his shoulder at the blonde, who's still sound asleep on the couch. "She's really important to me."

"Then I wish you guys the best, and thanks again. Have a nice trip back home." Jacob says with a final wave before turning back around to leave. And as Josh watches him drive away, he can hear movement in the background, and looking behind him to see Maya awake and rubbing her eyes.

"Boing…what are you doing? Who's at the door?" she asks, while Josh comes back inside, closing the door behind himself.

He walks over to the couch, sitting down beside her. "Nobody. I couldn't sleep, so I went out for some fresh air." Josh's lie is ultimately convincing as Maya doesn't question it.

"Well…" She mumbles, beginning to yawn. "I could stay up with you until you do." She says and although her offer is tempting, Josh wouldn't dare interfere with her beauty sleep.

He leans forward to kiss her cheek. "Thanks, but no thanks. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Josh assures, and as predicted, he's asleep along with Maya in a matter of minutes with no plans to wake up until morning, and begin the grueling drive all the way back home.

[…]

Josh sets the car in the park after stopping along the curb in front of Maya's apartment building, and sitting back in his seat as he gazes out of the front windshield; exhausted after the agonizing ride home. It's currently dusk outside with the streets empty considering how late it is, and neither one of them wanting to begin the process of saying goodbye to the other even if just for the night. They knew it was happening eventually, but it doesn't make the feeling any less painful.

Maya then takes off her seatbelt, and shifting her body around to better face Josh. "Why are we doing this," she says, and Josh turns his head to look at her.

He sighs. "I don't know. Maybe because we spent three weeks together, and now we have to go back to our other lives."

Maya laughs. "Yeah, well…I still had fun." She admits, and Josh looks surprised.

He slowly starts to sit up. "You did?" he asks, and she nods. There may have been a lot of weird moments, but the trip wasn't entirely terrible. Josh smiles. "I guess you're right. I did have fun with you at the block party."

"And feeding the ducks was nice, too." Maya says with her cheeks rosy and hot.

Josh then leans over, planting a quick peck to her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he assures her, and Maya hums a soothing moan in response; ready to reveal to everyone the status of their relationship.

Josh watches Maya get out of the car, and walking up to the front entrance of her building. She turns around and waves at him one final time before disappearing inside, leaving a permanent grin on Josh's face. He's been through a lot in his past relationship, but none of it even matters because him and Maya finally have each other. She's someone he's always needed, someone he's always wanted, but failing to ever see it until now. And as he drives home with a smile on his face and thoughts of Maya on his mind, Josh is anxious for the next time they're together again. However, those happy images immediately evaporate the second he steps foot in his apartment.

Josh looks down toward his feet at the sound of something crinkling, and seeing an envelope under his foot. He slowly bends over to pick it up prior to closing the door behind himself, and carelessly dropping all of his bags to the side. Afterwards, sluggishly moving over to the couch, and pondering whether to open the letter or not. He then tosses it onto the coffee table in front of him, merely watching as if it's bound to start moving or talking on its own. Josh then gets up, and starting to pace before finally deciding to ignore it.

He takes his bags into his room before taking a shower as a ploy to clear his mind. Albeit, it was obvious whom the letter was from, and Josh didn't want to complicate things by giving the person any amount of attention. Although, it's anybody's guess how long the letter has been here waiting for him, and Josh knows it'll only continue to haunt him the longer he goes without reading it.

It's a few minutes to midnight when Josh stumbles back into the living room, unable to sleep due to the mysterious remains of the note written specifically for his eyes. It's still sealed away on top of the coffee table where he left it, and Josh cannot take it anymore. He snatches the envelope into his hands, and tearing it open to reveal the piece of paper tucked away inside. Josh takes a deep breath to settle his nerves, and closely beginning to skim the words inscribed along the page.

 _If you're reading this, then that means you've opened the letter just like I knew you would, and that's proof to me that you still care. I decided to write this after realizing you left town, and without the courage to call you because I knew you did it to get away from me. I may also be clueless as to when you'll be back, but I'm sure it's over between us, regardless. Unless I'm wrong…and you still believe that there's something there, that we can find a way to make this work because despite our issues, it wasn't always bad times, and even_ _ **you**_ _have to admit that. We've been together for so long, and with big plans for the future. You were my longest relationship—a guy I could see myself marrying and starting a family with had fate given us the chance, but I know my behavior was unforgivable, and for that I truly am sorry. However, the time apart has given me an excuse to think and reflect, and I never should've accused you of cheating, especially without solid evidence, and now I probably ruined one of the best things that's ever happened for me. I even tried to destroy your car—a precious gift from your dad that I know you will cherish always, and I'm honestly ashamed that I even let my emotions drive me to the brink of revenge and destruction. You're an amazing guy, and any girl would be lucky to have you. I guess I'm only jealous because it can no longer be me, but it still won't change the way I feel about you. I'll remember all of the good times and even the bad because they're mistakes I hope to never make again. From the bottom of my heart, I love you, and if you ever change your mind, then I'll be waiting. Otherwise, this letter will be the very last thing between us. It's also getting rather long and assuming you've read it up to this point, then I'll simply end it on goodbye. Goodbye, Josh. With love,_ _ **Tess**_ _._

Josh is as stiff as a board upon finishing the letter, his mouth agape and thoughts running wild. The apology honestly doesn't surprise him, but to see Tess admitting to her faults and confessing her love for him all over again has Josh both speechless and appalled. He hasn't thought about Tess once during his trip with Maya, what with everything to take place, and he doesn't plan to start now. There's no denying the happy times of their relationship, but it still isn't enough to have Josh crawling back to her. Therefore, he decides to make it official.

Josh saunters into the kitchen area of his apartment, and turning on the stove, while holding the letter above the flames. He didn't want to keep anything that would remind him of Tess now that he has Maya, and what better way to signify his love for her than to burn the last piece of his past relationship?

Josh dips a corner of the paper into the fire before tossing it in the sink to watch it slowly burn to ash. All the while, happily grinning like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Maya would be proud of him, and Josh can't wait to kiss and tell her about it. Needless to say, the blonde had her own issues going on upon coming back home.

She stood outside the door of her and Riley's apartment for a good five minutes, contemplating and reflecting on everything to happen on her trip with Josh. Maya remembers the skepticism she had prior to agreeing to go, and how things have changed since the night Josh first invited her along. Evidently, she wasn't expecting a vacation full of heartache and romance and plenty of fear. Maya arrived into that house with very low hopes of anything progressing between her and Josh, and now they're together with a whole new perspective of the long game. She enjoys the closeness they have with one another as well as the love in Josh's eyes whenever he looks at her that perfectly matches the way she's been looking at him all these years. Albeit, she wouldn't dream of refusing if he asked her out another trip again.

Maya pulled her key out of her pocket to begin walking inside, and opening the door to see Riley alone in the living room as she slept comfortably on the couch. Maya then quietly closed the door behind herself, and dropping her bags down before tip-toeing toward her friend. She noticed the several books scattered across the coffee table, Riley clearly indulging in some vigorous studying before finally passing out, and Maya ultimately not wanting to disturb her. She started to head for her bedroom, nearly reaching the hallway when the sound of movement stopped her in her tracks. Maya glanced over her should to see Riley awake, and sleepily rubbing her eyes. She then opened her eyes wider before smiling big. "Maya!" Riley shouted, and leaping up from the couch.

She tightly wrapped her arms around the blonde, squeezing her earnestly. It's been nearly a month since they've last seen each other, Riley never liking to be apart for too long. She then held onto Maya's hands following their embrace, and staring deeply into her eyes as her cheeks resemble apples. "You didn't tell me you'd be back today. How was it?" It was the first question Riley had upon seeing Maya for the first time in three weeks, anxious to know how well everything went.

Maya smiled at her faintly and said, "Let's just say…Josh makes me happy."

Riley's eyebrows rose high as she stared at Maya speechlessly. Those words could only mean one thing and assuming her instincts are correct, then she's happy for them. She hugged Maya again. "I'm glad everything worked out."

"Me too…" Maya murmured, her countenance dismal, and it didn't take Riley long to realize it.

She kept her hands on Maya's shoulders, looking at her incredulously. "Why do you sound so depressed? Am I wrong? Did something bad happen between you two?" Riley presumed, and Maya frantically shook her head.

"No, not at all! Everything's great. I'm just…tired." Maya replied, which wasn't a total lie.

Riley looked at her sympathetically. "I guess you would be after such a long drive back home. If you'd rather be alone and sleep, then that's fine. We can always talk tomorrow."

"Thanks, Riles." Maya said with Riley also choosing to help carry her bags into her room before giving her some privacy.

Maya had collapsed onto her bed, and immediately starting to blush when she remembers the last time she'd been in her room. It had been with Josh—the two of them waking up the next morning after falling asleep in bed together. She then turned over onto her back, and gazing up at the ceiling as the real reason for her somber attitude creeped into her thoughts. Maya couldn't stop thinking about the situation with Eden and Claudia, and how it relates to her and Riley. Sure, both of them are still alive and although Josh has a point about the chances of the same thing happening to them being slim, Maya couldn't help feeling guilty for the seemingly poor advice she gave to Eden, and how she's handling herself now that they're gone.

Maya then pulled one of her bags closer, and digging inside for something in particular. It was the missing person's report Eden showed to her and Josh that one night, secretly stashing it away to keep as nobody even knows she has it. She stared at the faded picture of Claudia, imagining what she must have been like during the time she was alive. Albeit, she must have been a good person for Eden to care about her so much. Maya soon with the idea to look her up online, typing her full name into the search engine.

Aside from the countless [false] articles regarding her death, Maya subsequently stumbling upon what was apparently her _Facebook_ page. She had plenty of friends, which is proof of how popular she must've been. Afterwards, navigating to look at the pictures she posted, and Claudia had thousands. She was a very beautiful girl with a bubbly and carefree personality similar to Maya's, and clearly liking to capture the various moments in her life no matter how dull. Maya then looked back at some of her status updates, and reading people's comments, which are now mainly prayers and condolences. Maya then wiped a tear from her face, not even realizing she'd been crying.

Whether or not Claudia had truly been haunting the lake doesn't matter because when you think of her unfair and untimely fate, all you can think about is how someone could do this? Claudia seemed like a good enough person, who didn't deserve to die the way she did. Meanwhile, everyone thinks she committed suicide, and that's the most saddest part of all.

Maya still didn't know if Jacob was telling the whole truth, or how Eden will manage through such an awful time in her life. Regardless, hoping that she doesn't do what Josh had implied. Maya then looked up one final thing before closing her laptop, and picking up her cell phone as she holds it to her ear. Her heart was rapidly pounding as the phone continued to ring, and desperately willing herself not to hang up. Maya soon breathless once someone finally answers the phone, quiet as she swallows back her fear.

It was time to reveal everything, happy to do it herself, so Eden wouldn't have to.

* * *

HEY, GUYS! If you made it this far, then I first want to start by expressing my gratitude as none of these stories would be possible without all of you reading and reviewing, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. This is my third Joshaya story to reach 100+ reviews— ** _Summer Daze_** still in first place, then this, and lastly **_Shallow Pleasure_**. I enjoyed writing **_Old Soul, Young Heart_** despite some of the challenges since I never made a story with suspense and mystery genres, but overall, I think I did a pretty decent job. And as I briefly stated at the beginning of the chapter, I just want to explain the idea and plot of this story one final time as I hope to start a new story right after this, which you guys can go read now if you want as it's also been published. It's called, **_A Shadow in the Night_** , and it's a family-oriented Joshaya story still with a major plot intertwined within it. I hope you guys like it. With that being said, let's jump right into it:

Now, I will admit that I didn't really know how this story was going to play out when I created it. I've rewritten chapters multiple times, trying to make things perfect, and even changing characters as Eden wasn't always the original character of this story. I honestly thought of a character named Ophelia, and she was going to have a completely different background, story, and personality than Eden, but I changed it after some writing obstacles, so I hope you guys still liked this, despite not knowing my initial approach.

As for the plot, I was basically just winging it practically the whole time. All I knew was I wanted to make a Joshaya story with Maya and Josh going on some romantic trip and just to keep things interesting, decided to give an eerie kind of element to it, so I do apologize if it was confusing or weird at times. This was my first attempt at this type of genre and most likely my last. Nevertheless, what I want to explain is the reasoning and decisions a lot of the characters made since I know everyone disagrees with them, and even beginning to dislike Maya towards the end.

Remember—and as I've said before—Maya and Josh weren't expecting any of this once arriving to Georgia together, which basically stems a lot of their selfishness. However, what I want you all to realize is that they kind of had a reason, which is—back to _Chapter One_ where Maya wasn't even sure about going on vacation with Josh because her crush for him never died, despite him being in a relationship. Let's also not forget how Josh didn't tell Maya immediately that him and Tess broke up. She didn't want to go and have high expectations only to come home with a broken heart. Although, during the scene when Josh saved her, confessed the truth about Tess, _and_ admitted to wanting to kiss her—it's like a whole new window of opportunity opened up, and Josh and Maya didn't waste a minute making it official. Albeit, try to understand Maya's selfishness for a minute since all she wanted was to have a nice vacation with the guy she never thought she would be with. She was blinded by love. It happens. Same goes for Josh.

As for Eden, I'm a little disappointed that nobody really understood what she was going through, which I guess means I did my job as a writer since not a whole lot of you seemed to figure it out, haha. I read all my wonderful reviews, and noticed many of you sought Eden to be pretty crazy, untrustworthy, and strange. However, look at it like this—Eden is someone who mysteriously lost her best friend only to find out later that she didn't really kill herself. Albeit, it's not that Eden wasn't to be trusted per se, but only seeming sort of delirious at times because of such a tragic moment in her life, and not really knowing how to handle it. She's on the brink of post-traumatic stress disorder, and with hardly anybody around to console her. Eden isn't crazy, and she never was. She just misses her best friend, and that resulted in her not truly acting or thinking straight from times.

As for Maya telling Eden not to go to the police, which I do agree was probably not the best thing to say, but she only did it because she didn't want Eden to be alone. Her and Josh have eventually come to realize that Eden doesn't really have anybody in her life now that Claudia is gone, and getting rid of Jacob—the last closest person in her life—could result in higher consequences like I had Josh to indirectly point out, which is suicide in case it wasn't obvious. With Eden all by herself and not very close with her parents, she can start thinking of ways to blame herself and probably decide to do what _she_ believes is the only option to clear her guilt. Maya was always thinking of Eden, and maybe I could've wrote that scene better, but this is why I'm explaining it now.

Another thing, the main reason I didn't have Maya or Josh go to the police regarding Claudia's murder is because I personally felt that if I had written it like that, the story would've took such a turn in a direction that I wouldn't want to go in. I want all my Joshaya stories to be romantic in some form or fashion, despite whatever problem or situation is happening, and if I had them go to the police and then trying to keep the story somewhat realistic in that aspect in terms of further investigation, it would've been a little hard to keep the romance and to not make the story too much about these fictional characters I came up with. Ergo, I'm sorry if some of you were annoyed by that, but I hope you understand. Nevertheless, I do read all my reviews, taking them into consideration, which is why I had the story end on that last scene with Maya dialing 9-1-1. She may not have done anything when she was there, but her conscience did catch up with her eventually, so I hope you guys were satisfied with that in the very least. You all had nothing but good things to say about this story, and I appreciate every single one of you whether you were a regular reviewer or not. Therefore, I didn't want there to be too many disappointments regarding the ending.

Furthermore, I may have changed the ending a little to keep you lovely readers from being too upset with me (or Joshaya), but as a writer, I want to point out that books, movies, TV shows, etc. won't always happen the way you want or expect. That's what keeps it interesting. Characters may not always do the right or obvious thing, but that shouldn't make the book, movie, TV show any less great. I wanted to keep you guys on the edge of your seats, and hopefully I succeeded. If not, then I tried, haha. Either way, this story basically ends with Josh and Maya persevering through the strange events as it's better for them to believe the lake was never really haunted even if it was because who really wants to live their days in constant fear and speculation? That's also why Maya convinced Josh not to leave because if they had, where would that leave Eden? I can't just start the story off about her and the lake and then have Maya and Josh flee somewhere else when all they probably would've did is come back.

Lastly, _hibiscus72_ , I read your review: **_I like this story but I think if you are trying to write about Joshaya then the events with Eden and the lake are a bit misleading. I do love this story but it is sometimes sort of confusing at times._** I'm sorry you feel this way since the last thing I want to do is confuse my readers, but just understand that I've never wrote a story like this before, but as a writer, decided to give it a try. It was proven to be kind of hard for me writing a romance story with this type of genre and plot, but I did my best. All my stories are AU with fictional characters I make up along with Joshaya, so I do try very hard not to make it _too_ much about the other characters because I don't want to lose the element of this being a Girl Meets World fanfiction. Juggling scenes with Joshaya and then also progressing the plot with Eden was tough, but I did it—maybe not without some problems, but yeah. You're also the only person to really admit at being confused by anything, so maybe it'll help if you reread something or just ask me about something specifically through PM, I'll be happy to further explain. Regardless, thanks for liking and reading the story. I appreciate it. :)

This Author's Note was long, but I hope you all read it because it was important information just like I said. Once again, thanks for reading, and hopefully you like my new Joshaya story if you decide to read that next as this is the end of **_Old Soul, Young Heart_**.


End file.
